Loki, Prince d'Asgard
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Avant d'être connu comme le Dieu du Mal, il était le Dieu du Mensonge. Et bien avant cela, il n'était qu'un bébé Jotun recueilli par le Roi d'Asgard. Puis il est devenu un prince puissant, devant faire face à ses responsabilités en se mariant avec Sigyn, fille de guerrier. Mais comment accepter à ses cotés une épouse qu'il n'aime pas?
1. Chapter 1

**Loki, Prince d'Asgard**

**Titre : **Loki, Prince d'Asgard  
**Auteur : **Green Absynthe

**Notes :** Ma première fiction sur l'univers de Thor, que j'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines. Il est question du passé de Loki, avant les évènements du premier film. J'espère ne pas m'éloigner du caractère des personnages, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si jamais c'est le cas !

_Les personnages et l'univers de Thor appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Frigga guettait anxieusement le Bifröst par lequel arriverait Odin, roi d'Asgard, d'un moment à l'autre. De temps en temps, elle regardait vers le berceau où dormait paisiblement son fils d'à peine un an. Le petit Thor ignorait tout de l'angoisse du royaume qui attendait son roi, et de la peine de sa mère qui, d'une main, soutenait son ventre légèrement arrondi par une grossesse inachevée. La guerre n'était pas propice à une naissance, et bien qu'elle fût la reine, elle n'était pas moins une femme. C'était avec tristesse qu'elle avait saigné voici trois jours. Personne ne le savait, une reine ne se confiait pas sur son état. Et puis, afficher une grossesse n'était pas dans les coutumes d'Asgard, on ne pouvait pas dire que cet état affaiblissant une femme était valorisé. Une femme d'Asgard est une guerrière avant d'être une mère ou une épouse. Ainsi, pour la naissance de Thor, la cour n'avait appris la grossesse de la reine qu'au moment de son accouchement.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la ville faisant battre le cœur de la reine à la chamade. Odin revenait, vivant. Frigga en oublia sa peine tellement elle fut soulagée de voir le roi victorieux sur son cheval. Car elle ne doutait pas de la victoire de son mari. Elle mourrait d'envie de courir dans tout le palais pour le retrouver, mais une reine n'agissait pas ainsi. Elle attendrait que son roi vienne la retrouver dans ses appartements, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle serait la première personne à qui il rendra visite une fois libéré de ses fonctions royales. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre, ses robes amples volant sous ses pas, pour s'assoir avec élégance près du berceau de Thor qui avait ouvert des yeux curieux face aux bruits nocturnes agitant le palais. La reine, tout en souriant, caressa les cheveux dorés de son premier né en murmurant des mots doux.

Les pas d'Odin se firent entendre plus tôt que prévu. Frigga fronça les sourcils et se leva, prête à accueillir son époux. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de changer ni de soigner sa vilaine blessure au visage et qu'il gardait sa lourde cape contre lui. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il écarta son vêtement laissant apparaitre un nouveau-né qu'il tenait d'une main contre son cœur à la chaleur de ses épais vêtements de cuirs. La reine n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le roi déclara:

« Beaucoup d'enfants Jotun sont morts pendant les batailles, mais celui-ci est le dernier fils de Laufey. Il est beaucoup trop petit pour son espèce, il ne pourrait survivre avec le reste des siens, d'autant plus qu'ils l'ont abandonné.

- Il ne ressemble pas à un Jotun. Sa peau devrait être bleue et striée, constata la reine sans oser s'approcher du nouveau-né.

- La magie, ma reine. J'ai scellé son apparence pour qu'il ressemble à n'importe quel Asgardien, répondit le roi, en regardant le petit Jotun se réveiller doucement.

- Vous souhaitez garder à Asgard le fils de votre ennemi? Interrogea Frigga, septique. Pourtant, même si elle s'efforçait de garder ses distances, la vue du petit corps qui se débattait dans les bras musclés du roi l'attendrissait et lui rappela sa perte.

- Nous n'avons pas seulement défait un roi Jotun, commença Odin. Nous avons presque réduit à néant un peuple. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser enfant mourir devant mes yeux alors que je pouvais le sauver. »

Sans un mot, Frigga s'approcha enfin et tendit les bras pour récupérer l'enfant. Dans son berceau, Thor s'agitait un peu mais elle le laissa pour faire connaissance avec son nouveau fils. Le bébé était frêle et ne devait pas avoir plus d'une semaine. Pourtant, ses yeux verts étaient déjà grands ouverts et ne s'étonnaient pas du changement de bras soudain. Contrairement à Thor qui avait passé les premières semaines de sa vie à n'être éveillé que pour manger ou pleurer, le Jotun était calme et silencieux remuant à peine ses petits bras.

« Pourrait-il survivre ici, au moins? Questionna Frigga, effrayée à l'idée de s'attacher au petit puis qu'il disparaisse.

- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas s'il nous sera possible de le nourrir de la même façon que les enfants d'Asgard, avoua le Roi.

- Si nous ne pouvons lui offrir la vie, nous lui offrirons une belle mort, entouré d'amour. N'est-ce pas Loki, prince d'Asgard? »

* * *

_« Non seulement notre reine nous a caché sa grossesse, mais en plus elle a accouché seule pour faire cette belle surprise au roi pour son retour. Un second fils, le Prince Loki… » _

Voilà les bruits qui se répandaient dans le royaume, et Frigga n'était pas peu satisfaite. Il aurait été difficile de faire croire que Loki était son fils biologique sans ce mensonge qui, heureusement, était fort bien passé. On disait que par fierté, mais aussi pour ne pas réclamer trop d'attention en temps de guerre, elle avait préféré garder le silence. Ce n'était pas faux en soi, c'est probablement ce qu'elle aurait fait si sa grossesse avait été menée à terme. Cependant, elle doutait de son courage quant à accoucher sans aide. Elle se souvenait encore avec effroi de la douleur lorsque Thor était venu au monde, et même son amour pour lui ne pouvait effacer ce souvenir. Mais elle souffrait tout de même en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas porté Loki en son sein, qu'elle ne pouvait le nourrir elle-même et devait recourir à une nourrice. Ce n'était pas étonnant en tant que reine, et personne ne s'étonnait qu'elle délègue cela à une domestique, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais offrir autant qu'elle le souhaitait à ce petit prince orphelin. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'aime déjà, elle ne se sentait pas encore comme étant sa mère. Contrairement à Thor, elle ne l'avait pas senti grandir en elle, manifester sa présence… Non, il était arrivé dans sa vie brusquement, sans qu'elle puisse s'y préparer.

Comme si l'enfant se doutait du désarroi de sa mère adoptive, il se faisait silencieux et réclamait peu d'attention. Quand il ne dormait pas, il restait calmement dans son berceau, les yeux ouverts, bougeant son petit corps de temps à autre. Mais en à peine quelques semaines, Frigga l'avait compris. Elle reconnaissait ses gazouillis, savait que lorsqu'il couinait plaintivement, c'est qu'il était temps de manger. Parfois, alors même qu'elle savait que le lait destiné à Thor n'était pas assez nutritif pour le nouveau-né qu'était Loki, elle le laissait boire à son sein, juste assez pour calmer l'enfant jusqu'à l'arrivée de la nourrice. Elle aimait ce moment et s'étonnait à chaque fois de la froideur du petit corps. Elle avait bien tenté de doubler ses couvertures mais les cris du petit avait confirmé sa théorie : Loki ne craignait pas le froid, mais supportait mal la chaleur.

Ce petit être lui prenait beaucoup de temps, mais elle ne délaissait pas pour autant son ainé qui étant encore jeune, nécessitait encore son attention. Thor ne comprenait pas cette arrivée soudaine de son frère, mais Frigga savait qu'il était trop jeune. Pourtant, il ne montrait aucune hostilité envers ce petit être qui lui prenait sa mère. Il se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux ronds quand il était dans les bras de sa mère. Frigga parlait à Thor, elle lui expliquait que Loki était son petit frère et qu'il faudra le protéger quand il sera un peu plus grand. Thor répondait par des gazouillis qui n'avaient aucun sens, faisant rire Frigga, réveillant Loki.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui contrariait Frigga : la distance d'Odin par rapport à ce fils qu'il avait ramené. C'était comme s'il se refusait de l'aimer, une culpabilité d'avoir presque éteint l'espèce des Jotun, et de leur avoir ravi leur dernier prince. Quelque part, Odin ne pouvait oublier que Loki était le fils de son ennemi, même si Frigga l'implorait de lui montrer autant d'attention qu'à Thor et de ne pas le laisser de côté, tout en lui rappelant qu'il avait le temps de s'attacher au petit. Pour le moment, il était trop jeune pour se rendre compte de la différence que faisait Odin entre Thor et lui. Mais quand Odin regardait Loki, le souvenir de la peau bleutée et du froid le faisait frémir. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir laissé à Jotunheim. Non pas qu'il souhaitait la mort de Loki, mais en réalité, il en avait peur. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait en lui, lui faisant présager le pire concernant cet étranger d'Asgard. Même s'il l'élevait en tant que fils, il restait un Jotun déguisé, et sa vraie nature referait forcément surface un jour, même s'il savait que son sort pour la dissimuler était puissant. Loki pourrait-il vivre pour l'éternité avec ce mensonge ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Des mois plus tard, alors que Frigga était occupée à nourrir Thor, Loki se mit à pleurer sans raison. La reine regarda avec inquiétude vers le berceau mais ne voulait pas interrompre le repas de son ainé pour quelques pleurs. Elle savait qu'un bébé pleurait souvent mais c'était tellement rare de la part du petit Loki ! C'est alors qu'Odin, profitant jusque-là de la douceur printanière sur la terrasse de leurs appartements, revint dans la chambre l'air contrarié. Frigga fut un instant consternée par l'agacement de son roi à l'égard du petit mais se rendit compte de sa méprise lorsqu'Odin prit délicatement Loki dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

« Ne pleure pas fils. Les guerriers ne pleurent pas, » dit-il simplement.

Mais Loki, qui n'avait connu les bras du roi qu'une fois pleura plus fort, les cris faisant rougir sa peau trop pâle. Frigga craignit un instant qu'Odin se fâche et délaisse une nouvelle fois l'enfant au lieu de le rassurer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il observa Loki gesticuler et pousser ses cris. Odin comprit la crainte du petit dans ses bras puissants. Peut-être se rendait-il compte qu'il était le meurtrier de sa famille naturelle. Peut-être sentait-il qu'il ne serait jamais son vrai fils à ses yeux même s'il faisait semblant. Et Loki pleurait, hurlait. Odin continuait à le bercer distraitement, comme s'il n'entendait plus les plaintes. Frigga elle, le laissa faire même si Thor avait terminé de boire et regardait les larmes aux yeux son petit frère qu'il n'aimait pas voir pleurer.

« Ne pleure pas fils. Tu n'as rien à craindre, » répéta-t-il alors avant d'essuyer d'un doigt les larmes du bébé. Et il reposa Loki dans son berceau puis quitta la pièce sans un autre mot.  
Frigga esquissa un sourire, heureuse de constater l'effort du roi pour enfin accepter son fils adoptif.

* * *

« C'est douloureux ? demanda doucement Frigga en passant ses doigts sur la joue gonflée de Loki.

L'adolescent se dégagea, vexé et blessé dans son amour propre.

- Non, » mentit-il.

Loki, le parfait menteur. Frigga connaissait sa nature et ses fourberies. Il mentait sur tout et n'importe quoi, parfois même par pur plaisir. Mais cette fois-ci, Frigga savait qu'il mentait par fierté. Loki n'était pas un bon combattant, et chaque entrainement avec Thor et ses amis se terminaient par des blessures pour le jeune prince. Pourtant, Loki ne se résignait jamais, il voulait tellement suivre son frère et rendre son père fier qu'il s'acharnait dans une voie qui n'était pas sienne. Lui qui était tellement doué en magie ! Chacun de ses sorts était un succès alors Frigga pensait parfois que c'était un réel gâchis de le voir se blesser de la sorte.

Mais Loki était fier et voulait prouver qu'il pouvait être aussi fort de Thor. Malheureusement, le pauvre enfant se voilait la face : le fils ainé était inégalable physiquement. A dix-sept ans, Thor avait déjà la carrure d'un guerrier alors que Loki, fin et longiligne, paraissait être sur le point de se briser à chaque coup. Mais ce qui blessait le plus le jeune prince, ce n'était pas les ecchymoses, mais les paroles blessantes des amis de Thor devant ses échecs. Et son frère qui se sentait coincé, riant parfois tout en réprimandant ses amis, mais sans jamais clairement prendre la défense de Loki.

Le prince blessé se leva de son lit et lança un regard noir à sa mère qui, comme les autres, le pensait faible au point de venir lui rendre visite avant le coucher.

« Loki, ta force est ailleurs, » tenta la reine, mais déjà il n'écoutait plus. Marchant vers la terrasse, il n'aspirait qu'à sentir le froid mordant sur sa peau. Il aimait toujours le froid, rappelant à Frigga la vraie nature de son fils. Elle l'y rejoint alors et s'assit à même le sol, imitant son fils. Alors que Loki avait l'air tout à son aise, la reine frissonnait, elle aurait presque juré voir la peau de l'adolescent devenir bleue quelques instants. Ou était-ce simplement les ténèbres de la nuit ?

« Tu sais, Thor m'a demandé l'autre jour de lui apprendre un sort, avança-t-elle. Et comme prévu, à la mention de son frère, Loki montra un léger signe d'intérêt en basculant son visage vers Frigga.

- Quel sort ? demanda alors le jeune prince.

- Il trouvait impressionnant que tu puisses allumer des feux si facilement avec seulement tes mains, expliqua-elle en souriant.

Loki répondit au sourire, et Frigga fut soulagée que ses paroles parviennent encore à l'apaiser un peu.

- Et ? S'enquit Loki.  
- Ce n'était pas très concluant. Thor possède une force brute mais n'a pas la même sensibilité que toi pour la magie. Ce que je veux te dire Loki, c'est que certes, tu n'égaleras jamais Thor au combat, mais il ne t'égalera jamais en magie. Vous vous complétez, en quelque sorte.

- Personne ne maîtrise le sort du feu en un essai, fit Loki, réaliste. Avec de l'entraînement, il y arrivera aussi bien que moi.

- Non, parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'entraînement Loki, déclara Frigga. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais lui apprendre la magie car il n'avait pas les capacités pour. Cet apprentissage serait une perte de temps alors qu'il n'a que peu de disposition pour la magie. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Loki afficha un sourire heureux et sincère. Et Frigga se sentit coupable de son mensonge. Elle n'avait en fait jamais refusé à son ainé la magie, c'était Thor qui, agacé par la lenteur de l'apprentissage n'avait pas voulu poursuivre. Mais un mensonge pouvait être bénéfique, pensa-elle en voyant son cadet radieux, fier de surpasser son frère dans un domaine. Et cela comblait la reine. Elle se sentait proche de Loki autant que Thor lui échappait. Bien qu'ils n'aient qu'un an d'écart, elle avait le sentiment que Loki restait son bébé alors que Thor, le fils de son père, grandissait de jour en jour.

« Mère, vous avez froid, constata le jeune prince en regardant la reine trembler. Vous devriez vous mettre au chaud.

- Montre-moi plutôt ce que tu sais faire, » fit doucement Frigga en passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son fils. Elle songea qu'il était peut-être trop âgé pour recevoir autant de affection maternelle, surtout que c'était le genre de geste qu'elle ne se permettait plus avec Thor. Mais Loki était si fragile et malgré ses protestations, elle sentait au fond qu'il avait cruellement besoin d'attention et de tendresse. Thor, en adolescent orgueilleux, cherchait déjà la compagnie des jeunes filles, surtout celle de la belle Sif mais elle ne parvenait pas une seconde à imaginer Loki de la même façon. Etait-elle aveuglée par son amour ? Elle aimait Thor tout autant, et pourtant elle ne se voilait pas la face. Il était comme son mari, fier, volage et parfois vaniteux. Loki, lui, ne ressemblerait jamais à l'un d'entre eux, mais son calme et sa discrétion apaisait la reine.

Le jeune prince fit apparaitre dans ses mains des flammes, d'abord discrètes puis de plus en plus intenses. Frigga les testa en passant ses mains dessus et constatant avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai feu.

« Je suis fière de toi, mon prince, » souffla Frigga en joignant ses mains à celle de son fils.

* * *

« A Thor, Prince d'Asgard qui, une fois de plus a remporté le tournoi de lutte ! » Scanda Volstagg en brandissant au-dessus de sa tête sa choppe dégoulinante d'hydromel.

Tous se joignirent à lui, et Loki fit l'effort de suivre. Il n'était pas mécontent de la victoire de son frère, de toute manière, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne participait plus à ces compétitions qui l'opposaient à Thor ! Il ne voulait subir l'écrasante humiliation d'être défait par son frère en une manche. Mais à vingt ans, Loki n'avait pourtant pas renoncé à égaler son frère mais avait compris grâce à sa mère qu'il y avait d'autres domaines dans lesquels il pouvait exceller.

Les choppes s'enchainaient, et l'ivresse s'emparait d'un grand nombre de convives. Thor, lassé des blagues du Trio Palatin vint s'assoir à côté de Loki qui comme habituellement buvait seul. Il passa son bras autour de lui maladroitement, son haleine puant l'alcool.

« Je suis content que tu sois resté, mon frère ! Fit Thor joyeusement.

- Tu as mérité ta victoire, » complimenta Loki poliment. En réalité, le jeune prince était toujours mal à l'aise devant les effusions d'amour de son frère ainé. Les seuls contacts physiques qu'il tolérait encore étaient ceux de sa mère.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? Thor méritait sa victoire ! Un combat ne se gagne pas au mérite, mais à la force ! Mais Loki tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ! Railla Volstagg, provoquant l'hilarité de Fandral, pourtant occupé dans les bras d'une brunette.

- Laisse-le tranquille, mon ami, demanda Thor entre deux gorgées d'hydromel.

Pourquoi, lorsque Loki s'efforçait de ne pas avoir la langue acérée contre son frère, cela devenait source de moquerie ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Thor. Quand on a, comme Volstagg, une intelligence limitée, il est normal de ne miser que sur la force, répliqua Loki avant de terminer sa choppe. Fandral, lui, parut s'étouffer de rire, même Hogun, connut pour sa discrétion s'autorisa un sourire moqueur.

- Ne sois pas méchant Loki, réprimanda Thor, le sourire aux lèvres. Volstagg, c'est bien fait pour toi ! »

Le guerrier se mit à rire à son tour, ivre, il vanta même la langue d'argent de Loki. Thor quitta alors son frère pour aller vers Sif. Loki soupçonnait Thor de la courtiser mais la jeune femme s'était jusque-là montrée peu réceptive. Elle était assise, droite et fière, se refusant de sombrer dans l'ivresse. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux d'or et ses grands yeux en amandes. Mais c'était aussi une redoutable guerrière dont Loki avait maintes fois fait les frais lors d'entrainements. Le prince s'amusait de voir les tentatives de Thor pour lui arracher un sourire, mais elle paraissait plutôt dérangée et ennuyée. A côté, Fandral continuait de bécoter sa jolie brune, dévorant sa bouche entre deux rires. Ecœuré par cette ostentation, il détourna le regard. Comment pouvait-on se donner ainsi en public ?

Il fut alors rejoint par Volstagg, qui à l'instar de Thor, passa un bras autour de lui. Il était complètement ivre.

« Loki, mon ami, commença le guerrier avant de faire une pause, cherchant ses mots. Un homme, une femme, c'est l'accouplement. Et l'accouplement, c'est bon ! Soit pas dégouté ! »

Les rires fusèrent dans la pièce, et Loki, lui aussi alcoolisé, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Volstagg n'était qu'un animal pour parler ainsi.

« Si tu veux, chuchota Volstagg assez fort pour que la moitié de la salle l'entende. Je peux t'en trouver une mignonne et expérimentée.

- Non merci, fit Loki en s'éloignant. Il sentait que la plaisanterie allait dévier de façon pas très agréable. Et cela ne manqua pas.

- On peut aussi lui trouver un guerrier grand et fort ! fit un autre, que Loki ne put identifier.

La colère commença à envahir le prince. Les insinuations quant à sa sexualité n'étaient pas rares. Après tout, sans y être médiocre, il n'avait aucun gout pour les combats et il pratiquait la magie, art réputé pour être plutôt féminin.

- Je parie qu'il préfère encore les jupons de sa mère, » trancha la voix de Sif.

Loki resta de marbre même si, une nouvelle fois on riait de lui. Il fixa Sif mais déjà, elle avait entamé une nouvelle discussion avec Thor. Son regard passa vers son frère qui effleurait de ses doigts la chevelure dorée de la déesse. L'ainé avait-il seulement fait attention à la méchanceté de Sif ? Le brouhaha dans la salle ne permettait pas d'affirmer, mais pourtant, Loki sentit sa rage gonfler contre son frère, peut-être bien plus violente que celle visant Sif. Oh, il avait un panel de répliques à lancer à la déesse mais il avait déjà sa vengeance en tête. Sif allait regretter d'avoir mentionné sa mère de cette façon. Et un sourire mauvais se formait déjà sur les lèvres du Prince qui jubilait.

* * *

Loki riait tandis que Thor, fou de rage était retenu par ses amis pour ne pas aller frapper son frère.

« Loki, je te jure que si tu ne répares pas ce que tu as fait…. Menaça Thor.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon frère ! mentit Loki, en un sourire dévoilant ses dents.

- Tu le sais très bien ! Sif, ses cheveux ! Tu les as coupé !

- Des cheveux ? Mais les cheveux, ça repousse non ? Nargua le cadet.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la chevelure de Sif est magique. Elle a perdu l'or de ses cheveux pour devenir…

- Comme ça ? fit Loki en montrant du doigt sa chevelure noire. Si tu aimes vraiment ta guerrière, peu importe sa couleur de cheveux, non ? »

Loki adorait ça. Il adorait voir le désarroi de son frère sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Loki avait pris un réel plaisir à saccager la belle chevelure de Sif pendant son sommeil. Il lui avait suffi d'un sort pour que son sommeil soit de plomb et d'un couteau. Pourtant, il s'estima assez aimable : il lui avait laissé les cheveux suffisamment longs pour qu'elle ressemble encore à une fille. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne savait pas, contrairement à ce que pensait Thor, c'était que ses cheveux prendraient définitivement une teinte sombre. Cela faisait partie des belles surprises qui rendaient Loki encore plus heureux.

« Loki… menaça une nouvelle fois Thor.

- Quoi ? As-tu seulement la preuve que c'est moi ? s'indigna Loki. Certes, il était responsable de cela, mais il trouvait particulièrement blessant d'être immédiatement désigné comme coupable alors qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre lui. Cela pourrait être l'œuvre d'une de tes admiratrices qui te suivent partout ! » continua le prince.

Il sentit l'hésitation chez Thor. Peut-être avait-il la naïveté de le croire un peu !

« Il fallait forcément de la magie pour qu'elle reste endormie ! Finit par comprendre Thor.

- Oui, mais pas la mienne, » trancha Loki avant de partir, le sourire sur ses lèvres témoignant de sa satisfaction.

La vengeance était si bonne, elle lui procurait bien plus de plaisir que pouvait s'offrir Fandral avec ses conquêtes amoureuses. Il aimait l'ivresse de son cœur qui s'allégeait quand il sentait qu'il avait gagné. Il n'était pas comme Thor, il n'avait pas besoin de gagner devant un public. Non, il préférait l'ombre pour se délecter seul de son triomphe. Il était le plus malin, il était Loki, le Dieu du Mensonge.

* * *

« Je ne te demanderai pas si c'est vrai ou non, de toute façon tu ne me l'avoueras pas si c'est le cas. Mais si les accusations de Thor s'avèrent être fondées, tu seras sévèrement puni, Loki, » prévint Frigga, sans aucune douceur dans sa voix. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Loki était coupable, ce genre d'actes lui ressemblait. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais sentait qu'il était machiavélique et joueur.

« Ce n'est pas moi, persista-il, mais celui qui a fait cela a ma reconnaissance éternelle, ajouta-t-il, ignorant le regard noir de sa mère.

- Ne sois pas si méchant, Loki, prévint Frigga.

- Parce qu'elle ne le méritait pas peut-être ? »

Frigga savait que son fils ne portait pas Sif dans son cœur et que l'aversion était réciproque. Après tout, ils étaient les opposés : la femme guerrière et l'homme magicien. La force contre la subtilité, le feu et la glace.

« Elle m'a humilié hier, et Thor n'a même pas sourcillé. Il était ensorcelé par elle et ses cheveux d'or. Alors je pense qu'en fait, celui qui a fait ça est un grand ami de Thor, qui cherche à lui ouvrir les yeux sur elle, fit Loki boudeur.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda alors Frigga, maintenant plus inquiète sur les sentiments de son fils que pour la chevelure perdue d'une fille.

- Ce n'est pas important, mentit le jeune homme, détournant le regard. Frigga savait qu'il mentait, comme pour sa part de responsabilité dans la chevelure de Sif.

- Assez pour que tu te réjouisses de sa peine, constata la reine avant de le rejoindre au bord du lit. Tu peux me parler, ajouta-elle, posant une main douce sur la sienne.

- De toute façon, ses amis se moquent sans cesse de moi. Je voulais vraiment faire plaisir à Thor et participer à la fête préparée en honneur. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela finit par se retourner contre moi. Pourtant, cette fois, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai même ri à certaines de leurs blagues. Mais ils n'en ont jamais assez, mère. C'est comme s'ils se sentaient obligés de me rabaisser pour valoriser Thor. _Oh comme Thor et beau, et s'attire les grâces des demoiselles, tandis que Loki, lui, préfère s'agenouiller devant un guerrier quand il n'est pas avec sa mère._

- C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit ? demanda prudemment Frigga pour ne pas froisser son fils. On s'est moqué de toi parce que ce n'est pas la compagnie des femmes que tu cherches?

Loki lui lança un regard froid.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ça ne veut pas dire que je cherche celle des hommes ! s'indigna le prince, vexé que sa mère puisse une seule seconde accorder un quelconque crédit à ces rumeurs.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinue Loki. C'est juste qu'à cause de mon égoïsme, je t'accapare peut-être sans m'en rendre compte, expliqua-elle, songeuse.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'ils sont stupides, trancha Loki, il sembla moins rageur. Quelque part, l'idée que sa mère cherche à le garder rien que pour elle, lui plaisait assez, bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience.

- Mais tu as tout de même besoin d'avoir des amis de ton âge, dit-elle sa main serrant désormais celle du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, affirma-il plus durement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

- Pas même de moi ? demanda la reine.

Loki hésita un instant, mais borné, il répondit : Pas même de vous. »

Frigga retira doucement sa main, tâchant de masquer sa peine. Elle connaissait Loki, savait sa fierté et son orgueil qui le poussait à lui mentir, mais pourtant, elle se sentit blessée par ses paroles si dures. Le visage de son fils était figé dans un masque d'indifférence qu'elle savait faux. Il souffrait du peu de considération dont il était l'objet, il souffrait d'être l'ombre de son frère. Mais alors pourquoi, alors qu'elle était son plus grand soutien, s'acharnait-il à la rejeter de la sorte ? Avait-elle failli ? Avait-elle, sans s'en rendre compte, valorisé son fils biologique au détriment de l'adopté ? Non, c'était impossible car Frigga aimait ses deux fils de la même façon, avec le même amour inconditionnel.

« Bien, alors passe une bonne nuit, » fit elle un peu sèchement tout en se levant. Et sans un autre mot, ni aucun des gestes affectueux qu'elle avait coutume de lui donner en guise de bonsoir, elle quitta la chambre. Elle pensait qu'il viendrait s'excuser pour ses dures paroles comme il le faisait à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci, il ne le fit jamais…

_**A suivre**_

* * *

Note de fin: je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les liens qui unissent Frigga et Loki. Et j'aime penser que Frigga, à l'instar de Loki, a une disposition pour les mensonges, même si les siens ont un but honorable. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Loki, Prince d'Asgard Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **Green Absynthe

**Note 1 : **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Note 2:** je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire les comics Thor, de plus, mes connaissances en mythologie nordique sont encore faibles. De ce fait, je ne connais pas bien les détails concernant l'histoire de Loki et Sigyn alors j'ai préféré faire ma propre version en reprenant certaines informations. En espérant ne pas outrer les puristes des comics et/ou de la mythologie !

Pour précision, j'imagine Sigyn avec le physique d'Eva Green, en un peu moins jolie peut-être.

* * *

« Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? soupira Frigga en lançant un regard implorant au Roi Odin.

- Oui, cela fait plusieurs années que mes généraux me font comprendre qu'ils ont des filles à marier. Et quoi de mieux pour renforcer l'adhésion de mon armée que de permettre à une de leurs filles d'épouser mon fils ? » Expliqua Odin avec un soupir de lassitude.

Il n'était pas plus enchanté que Frigga à l'idée de marier son fils de cette façon, mais avait-il le choix ? Ses conseillers, en majorité, avait appuyé cette idée et lui-même, objectivement, ne la trouvait pas si mauvaise. Loki n'était pas son fils naturel, Odin n'avait jamais cherché à se le nier contrairement à Frigga. Sa crainte qu'il se retourne un jour contre Asgard était toujours présente et il espérait que le fait que Loki fonde une famille apaise ses inquiétudes. Le Roi avait toujours fermé les yeux sur les dérives de son fils cadet. Toutes ses manigances, il les avait mises sur le compte de sa jeunesse et de sa jalousie envers son frère ainé. Mais peut-être était-ce sa nature profonde de Jotun qui refaisait surface ? Peut-être était-il un être néfaste ? Odin détestait penser cela et il ne pouvait partager ses peurs avec son épouse qui ne le comprendrait jamais.

« Loki n'appréciera pas, prévint la reine avec inquiétude.

- Il est prince, il a des responsabilités. Et nous savons tous deux que Thor est déjà promis à Lady Sif, » répondit Odin, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le ton était sans appel. Loki n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se marier. Il était le second fils et avait sûrement plus de responsabilités que le premier. Frigga savait à quel point Loki était mature, et sans doute ne protestera-t-il pas de la décision de son père. Il préfèrera garder sa rancœur pour lui et se renfermer, ce qui était bien pire aux yeux de Frigga qu'une explosion de colère. Thor était bien différent, elle savait que s'il s'était s'agit de lui, il pesterait contre son père jusqu'à ce que l'idée soit abandonnée. Mais Loki voulait tellement rendre Odin fier que jamais il n'oserait contester ses ordres.

Alors lorsque Frigga apprit à Loki les projets d'Odin, il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Seule une ombre passa dans ses yeux, comme un voile sur ses illusions. « Ma promise a-t-elle déjà été choisie ? demanda-t-il, reprenant rapidement repris sa neutralité habituelle.

- Pas encore. Ton père m'a chargée de rencontrer les filles des généraux. Il pense que je saurai trouver celle qui te conviendra, expliqua Frigga, peinée pour son fils.

- Je n'ai vraiment aucun droit de regard alors, constata-t-il amèrement.

- Je te promets de choisir une épouse digne de toi, avec laquelle tu pourras t'entendre et avec qui tu seras heureux, fit Frigga, sincèrement.

- C'est impossible. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu de femme à mes côtés et encore moins d'une épouse. Je ne peux être heureux qu'en étant seul, » trancha-t-il sans détour.

Avec un soupir, Frigga caressa la joue de son fils. Celui-ci se tendit à son contact et détourna le visage. Sa contrariété était palpable mais contrairement à Thor, il savait se contrôler pour ne pas écumer de rage. Elle espérait trouver la femme idéal pour son fils, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait imploré Odin de la laisser choisir parmi les prétendantes, n'ayant pu obtenir que Loki le fasse lui-même. Son mari avait accepté la requête de bonne grâce, il avait confiance en son épouse.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Frigga partit à la rencontre des fiancées potentielles. Elle avait la désagréable impression de partir faire son marché, que les pères allaient présenter leurs filles en vantant leurs qualités comme s'ils essayaient de lui vendre un tissu ou un autre objet.

Une chose était certaine, toutes les jeunes femmes qu'on lui présenta étaient belles, et chacune d'elle possédait un quelque chose que Loki pourrait apprécier. Les guerriers du Roi ne firent pas l'affront de présenter des femmes quelconques à la Reine, mais celle-ci regretta la beauté artificielle des jeunes filles. Oui, elles étaient magnifiques et Loki pourrait sans doute les désirer assez pour consommer sa nuit de noce. Et après ? Loki était un homme joueur qui se lassait très vite. Enfant, il ne jouait rarement plus d'une semaine avec le même jouet et s'en débarrassait sans scrupule une fois qu'il n'était plus amusé. Frigga craignait le même comportement avec une femme car Loki n'était pas du genre à s'attacher ni à s'inquiéter des sentiments des autres. Alors il fallait plus qu'un physique avantageux. Il fallait que la future épouse capte son attention. Il fallait qu'elle l'intéresse assez pour qu'il puisse au mieux voir en elle une alliée, même si l'amour ne se développait pas entre eux.

Aucune des jeunes femmes rencontrées ce jour ne convenaient à la Reine, et celle-ci n'hésitait pas à le faire remarquer, promenant son regard sévère sur elles. Oui, Frigga se montrait intransigeante, peut-être même paraissait-elle un peu méchante, mais l'enjeu était le bonheur conjugal de son fils. Elle ne pouvait manquer de méticulosité. Elle n'hésitait pas à scruter tous les détails physiques des jeunes femmes, et quand une lui plaisait assez, elle discutait avec elle. Mais ces jeunes demoiselles trop bien éduquées étaient fades à ses yeux, et le seraient encore plus devant ceux de Loki.

Le lendemain, Frigga continua ses entretiens auprès des jeunes filles de la noblesse guerrière. La première la déçut au premier abord, même si physiquement elle semblait parfaite pour son fils. Suffisante et belle, Loki détesterait cette jeune femme ayant trop de répartie à son goût. Il fallait une femme intelligente, mais à la langue pas trop acérée, pas plus que celle de son fils en tout cas. Il fallait qu'elle soit sage et suffisamment subtile pour savoir le moment opportun pour parler.

La seconde était fort intelligente, cultivée et douce et elle aurait été parfaite si elle avait été plus âgée. Elle avait à peine seize ans et Frigga ne voulait pas marier son fils à une enfant. Elle aurait bien attendu pour elle quelques années de plus tellement elle lui plaisait. Elle avait de l'allure malgré son jeune âge et connaissait tellement de choses ! Cependant, son visage enfantin et ses formes à peine visibles seraient un frein, et Odin voulait une fiancée pour Loki au terme des rencontres de Frigga. Ce fut avec regret qu'elle quitta la demeure de l'exquise jeune fille, sachant qu'inconsciemment elle serait sans doute plus exigeante avec la suivante.

La suivante avait l'âge de Loki mais d'une banalité consternante. Frigga ne pouvait pas dire si elle était belle ou non, son visage était indifférent tandis qu'elle lisait, assise au bord de la fontaine. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain commun, sans reflets malgré le Soleil vif. Elle les portait longs sans aucun apparat, elle ne semblait pas avoir un grand goût pour les parures. Un mauvais point, car Frigga souhaitait une jeune femme élégante pour son fils. Quand la jeune femme leva les yeux vers la Reine, celle-ci fut surprise par son regard. Ses yeux étaient trop étroits, mais pourtant perçants par leur couleur grise. Il n'y avait rien d'enfantin dans son allure, contrairement à la jeune fille que Frigga avait tant appréciée. La Reine était face à une femme assez sûre d'elle pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement servile, même en faisant une révérence. Son regard était déterminé et son visage figé dans une expression naturelle.

La jeune femme referma son livre, comme pour signifier qu'elle donnait toute son attention à la reine. Cette dernière s'installa à côté d'elle sans un mot, laissant ses doigts tremper dans l'eau fraiche. Elle resta silencieuse, observant la jeune femme dans ses détails, repérant ses défauts physiques sans détours, mais aussi ses qualités. Quand elle ne se focalisait pas sur ce qui lui déplaisait, Frigga trouvait que le visage était harmonieux, simple, mais pas disgracieux. Les formes de la jeune femme, à peine dissimulées par sa robe flottante semblaient tout à fait correctes. Pas trop voluptueuses, mais pas trop discrètes non plus. De plus, remarqua Frigga, ses hanches étaient plutôt larges, idéales pour une grossesse.

La Reine constata que la jeune femme n'était pas embarrassée par le long silence qu'elle imposait. Elle semblait deviner que la reine avait besoin de tranquillité pour l'observer et ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de son regard inquisiteur. Finalement, lorsqu'elle jugea que le moment était favorable, la fille brisa le silence, d'une voix posée et assurée :

« J'ai cru bon de ne pas me farder, ni d'arborer de coquetteries excessives pensant que votre Altesse préfèrerait me rencontrer ainsi.

- Toutes les demoiselles que j'ai rencontrées portaient leurs plus belles robes et parures, fit remarquer Frigga, sans aucune animosité. En réalité, la jeune femme avait attisé sa curiosité grâce à sa franchise.

- Alors il semblerait que je me sois trompée, répondit seulement la fille. Si elle était contrariée, elle ne le montrait pas. Son visage restait aussi impassible que depuis le début de l'entrevue.

- Pas nécessairement. J'ai seulement pensé que vous n'aviez aucun goût pour les coquetteries, répliqua la Reine.

- J'aime les belles choses, ma Reine. Seulement, je craignais qu'en cherchant à vous impressionner, je finisse par me tourner en ridicule. Les femmes de cour sont réputées pour leur beauté, et je crains de faire pâle figure à côté de la vôtre même en étant apprêtée, » répondit la jeune femme, inclinant son visage et esquissant un léger sourire.

Frigga pensa avec amusement que la fille était plutôt douée dans l'art de la flatterie. Et son sourire espiègle plaisait assez à la Reine. La jeune femme ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à offrir ses sourires au monde, elle était introvertie quand il s'agissait de se montrer mais pourtant agile pour les paroles.

« Pourquoi chercher à m'impressionner ? Fit alors Frigga, ne masquant pas sa curiosité, alors qu'elle plantait ses yeux bleus dans ceux métalliques de la jeune femme.

- Et bien, ma Reine, j'imagine qu'en tant que mère, vous cherchez le meilleur parti pour votre fils. Et il est plus difficile de charmer une mère que de charmer un fils. J'avais choisi ma plus jolie robe et mes bijoux les plus somptueux pour l'accompagner. Je pense que j'étais plutôt plaisante vêtue ainsi, mais je me suis alors dit que n'importe quelle femme pouvait déguiser ses défauts et les tourner en avantages. Et je n'ai pas trouvé cela honnête, ma Reine. Oh, ne croyez pas que je méprise les autres jeunes femmes que vous avez rencontrées ! Seulement, je n'étais pas à l'aise à la pensée de me cacher et de vous mentir. »

Frigga réprima un sourire. L'honnêteté de la jeune fille était saisissante, pourtant, elle repéra une pointe de malice dans son regard. Pas de l'espièglerie trompeuse, mais un léger côté joueur et audacieux. Elle n'était finalement pas aussi banale qu'elle l'avait pensé.

« Qu'attendez-vous d'un homme, lady Sigyn ? demanda alors Frigga, sans transition.

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, ma Reine, répondit Sigyn. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'étant la cadette de ma famille, on m'a prévenue très jeune que je ne choisirai pas cette partie de mon destin. Que je convolerai avec un homme qu'on aura choisi pour moi, et je fais confiance aux choix de mon père, pour servir au mieux ma famille.

Frigga médita un instant sur ses paroles. Elles lui rappelaient son passé de fiancée, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle devait épouser Odin. Elle avait fait face à son destin, sans se plaindre car elle savait que c'était son devoir, tout comme Sigyn.

- Quelle genre d'épouse pensez-vous pouvoir être ? Enchaina-t-elle ensuite, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Pardonnez-moi, ma Reine, mais je ne sais pas, répondit Sigyn après quelques hésitations. Peut-on le savoir avant d'être mariée ?

- Sans doute pas, je vous l'accorde, répondit la Reine. Dans ce cas, quel genre d'épouse voudriez-vous être ?

- Peut-être aimerais-je être de bons conseils. Le genre de femme à qui on demande son avis parce qu'elle est suffisamment sage et cultivée pour être juste, répondit Sigyn. J'ai grandi avec mes frères, et je leur suis reconnaissante de ne jamais m'avoir écartée de leurs discussions sous prétexte que je suis une femme.

- Les liens fraternels sont importants. J'avais des frères moi aussi, hélas, disparus depuis bien longtemps. Est-ce pour vous cultiver que vous lisiez avant ma venue ? Questionna Frigga, le regard posé sur l'ouvrage.

- Oui, il s'agit d'un livre sur les plantes, en particulier celles qui ont des propriétés magiques. Les livres apportent les connaissances pures, sans déformations qu'elles prendraient dans la bouche de quelqu'un. J'aime les livres parce qu'ils sont calmes, reposants, et disponibles à toutes heures du jour, comme de la nuit. »

Frigga ne retint pas son rire. Ses paroles étaient toujours sensées, jamais un mot stupide et pourtant, elle semblait discerner un discret sens de l'humour. Elle imaginait Sigyn comme étant le genre d'épouse effacée qui se manifestait uniquement si on la sollicitait. Elle n'était pas le genre de beauté qui captivait les hommes, ni qui attisait leurs désirs au premier regard mais elle n'était pas dénuée de charme lorsqu'elle consentait à sourire. Elle n'était pas dans la démesure, n'avait pas un caractère affirmé, pourtant, elle savait s'exprimer quand on lui donnait l'opportunité. Concernant sa docilité dans son acceptation du mariage imposé, Frigga ne parvenait pas à se décider : était-elle soumise, ou juste réaliste ? Elle semblait assez intelligente pour comprendre les enjeux d'un mariage pour ne pas s'en détourner par immaturité.

« Vous portez encore le deuil de votre fiancé, le valeureux Theoric, n'est-ce pas ? » finit par demander Frigga, cette question lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début de l'entrevue.

La reine sentit la jeune femme se tendre avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle. C'était la première fois que Sigyn ne savait que répondre à la Reine. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisait, ses mains serrant sa robe trop sombre pour ne pas être une tenue de deuil.

« Nous étions promis l'un à l'autre depuis l'enfance. Il était comme un frère pour moi, répondit Sigyn, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

- Son assassinat nous a tous bouleversé. Puissions-nous un jour trouver le coupable ! dit Frigga, posant une main douce sur celle de la jeune femme.

- Merci, ma Reine. Je prie pour son âme chaque jour et le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Si je ne peux lui offrir la fidélité d'une épouse, je lui offrirai celle d'une sœur, fit la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire franc.

- Votre père ne m'a pas menti à votre sujet, dit alors la Reine.

- Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il a dit de moi ?

- Il a dit : « je ne vous promets pas la plus belle fille d'Asgard, mais la sagesse et la droiture de Sigyn ». »

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement. C'était le genre de paroles qu'elle aurait pu dire pour se décrire. Elle savait que de nombreuses jeunes filles la dépassaient en beauté, mais elle était fière de son caractère, et visiblement, son père aussi. Son cœur se fit plus léger et joyeux. Certes, elle avait été décontenancée par l'annonce de son père concernant sa rencontre avec Frigga. Pourquoi cherchait-il à la marier si rapidement après la mort de Theoric ? Si elle en avait d'abord été peinée, elle avait rapidement compris que son père cherchait pour elle le meilleur parti afin de lui garantir un avenir à la hauteur de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Sa fille devait être princesse, et elle ne voulait pas décevoir son père. Alors tant pis si elle souffrait encore de sa perte, tant pis si elle ne parvenait pas à oublier Theoric après le mariage. Elle savait qu'elle ferait malgré tout une épouse fiable et fidèle, capable de remplir tous ses devoirs, même si elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux.

Pour Frigga, quelques heures étaient insuffisantes pour juger si une femme ferait une bonne épouse pour son fils ou non. Cependant, elle avait vu chez Sigyn un calme et une sagesse qu'elle n'avait pas vus chez les autres, même chez l'adolescente qu'elle avait tant appréciée. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été rebutée par sa simplicité au premier abord, finalement, Frigga trouvait que c'était un des atouts de la jeune femme. Ainsi, elle ne se mettrait pas en avant et ne chercherait pas à attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle ferait sans doute une épouse de l'ombre, sage et patiente. Elle ne serait pas envahissante pour Loki qui était indépendant sentimentalement.

Alors, même si par courtoisie elle alla visiter les autres jeunes femmes, aucune ne parvint à lui faire oublier Sigyn. Et en voyant à quel point elles étaient maquillées et joliment vêtues, Frigga ne put s'empêcher de penser aux réflexions de sa future belle fille.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sigyn arriva aux portes du palais. Elle serait d'abord présentée à Loki et à la cour d'Asgard lors d'un banquet, puis le mariage aurait lieu une semaine plus tard. Depuis le retour de Frigga de ses entretiens, Loki ne s'était pas montré curieux. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question et agissait comme si elle n'avait jamais été choisir une épouse pour lui. Cependant, le jour de l'arrivée de sa fiancée, il montra quelques signes de nervosité que seule Frigga repéra. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'apaiser, mais voir Thor impatient et l'inondant de questions à propos de la future épouse de son frère ne l'aidait pas.

« Allons, Thor, ne gâchons pas la surprise à ton frère ! » lui avait-elle dit.

Loki essaya de se détendre en repensant à la promesse de sa mère de lui trouver une épouse convenable. Après tout, elle avait l'air sereine alors peut-être que tout irait bien ! Si seulement Thor pouvait arrêter de gesticuler sur son cheval !  
C'est alors qu'au loin des nouveaux venus apparurent. Loki observa avec consternation Thor qui se tordait le cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la fiancée, alors que lui-même, malgré une légère curiosité, restait patient. Après tout, il aurait toute sa vie pour la voir…

La première personne à se montrer fut le père de la fiancée qui salua immédiatement le couple royal avant de laisser place à sa fille et ses fils. Frigga remarqua avec contentement que cette fois-ci, Sigyn avait revêtu des artifices qui, bien que légers, la rendaient bien plus jolie qu'à leur première rencontre. Elle ne paraissait pas intimidée par la foule qui venait les accueillir et regardait d'un œil curieux les gens du haut de son cheval. La reine remarqua néanmoins qu'elle évitait de regarder vers Loki alors qu'elle inclinait son buste en guise de révérence. Sigyn sentit probablement les regards sur elle, mais conservait son allure impassible auquel Frigga s'était heurtée la première fois. Loin d'être de la froideur, sans doute était-ce une façon de ne pas perdre la face. Alors que tous s'observaient avec curiosité, Thor, l'impétueux, fut le premier à saluer la jeune femme.

« Ma sœur, je suis charmé de faire votre connaissance. »

Sigyn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, par la surprise. Devait-elle l'appeler « mon frère » alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée ? Mais elle reprit vite contenance.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Vous devez être le Prince Thor, mon futur frère, répondit-elle poliment, d'une voix claire et pondérée. Il était hors de question de paraître effrayée.

- Effectivement. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour une sœur aussi jolie que vous, » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire aimable avant d'éloigner son cheval pour laisser la place à son frère, restant tout de même à côté de lui.

« Prince Loki, salua-t-elle simplement, tentant de masquer sa curiosité qui l'aurait poussée à observer chaque trait de son futur époux. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas être perturbé par sa venue et cela rassura la jeune femme en un sens. Il semblait calme et cela l'apaisait. Elle entendit néanmoins Thor suggérer à son frère de faire un compliment sur sa beauté.

- Lady Sigyn, commença-t-il avant de lancer un regard noir à son frère qui se voulait encourageant. Vous êtes…. arrivée, bienvenue au Palais, enchaina-t-il précipitamment.

- Merci pour votre accueil. J'espère me montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes, » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Peut-être son futur époux était plus nerveux qui ne voulait le montrer. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'aisance de son frère, capable de lancer toutes les courtoisies aux demoiselles sans qu'il n'en pense un mot. Car Sigyn ne prenait pas pour compliments les éloges de sa beauté puisqu'il était habituel de les faire aux femmes qu'on rencontrait pour la première fois, même si on les trouvait laides. C'était comme dire _enchanté_, des mots vides de sens. Quelque part, la fiancée appréciait que son futur époux se soit distingué en ne la complimentant pas. Elle était plus à l'aise de cette façon, ainsi, elle n'avait pas eu à chercher un compliment en retour.

Ils furent ensuite conduits au palais sous escorte royale. Une aile leur fut attribuée et Sigyn ne put qu'être impressionnée par la beauté des lieux, elle qui n'avait jamais quitté sa maison natale. Avec un amusement non feint, une fois à l'abri des regards, elle s'était surprise à rire en découvrant sa chambre, deux fois plus vaste que son ancienne. Ses bagages avaient déjà été installés, ainsi, la future princesse put se reposer avant le banquet prévu le soir même.

* * *

« Je m'attendais à plus jolie, lâcha Thor dans les appartements de sa mère.

- Thor, ne soit pas méchant, fit Frigga en lançant un regard inquiet vers Loki, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis l'arrivée de sa fiancée.

- C'est sans doute qu'elle venait de chevaucher quelques heures, après tout, c'est fatiguant ! Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, trancha finalement Loki. Je préfère une femme qui ne m'attire pas plutôt qu'une qui m'aurait fait rougir dès son arrivée.

- Aucune femme, même la plus belle, ne t'a jamais fait rougir mon frère ! Taquina Thor, soulagé que son frère ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son commentaire.

- Mes fils, quel est l'intérêt si une femme dévoile tous ses charmes à la première rencontre ? Je suis sûre que Lady Sigyn a bien plus de qualités qu'elle ne veut le montrer, et je suis persuadée qu'elle finira au moins par avoir ta sympathie, Loki, assura Frigga en souriant gentiment. Maintenant, mes fils, laissez-moi me préparer pour le banquet de ce soir. »

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent donc congés. Frigga les regarda s'éloigner avec amusement. Ils étaient si différents ! Thor et son impulsivité, Loki et sa maîtrise. La Reine était satisfaite du comportement de son cadet avec sa future épouse, il avait su l'accueillir sans trop en faire. Peut-être aurait-il était préférable qu'il se montre un peu plus chaleureux, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'il daigne lui adresser la parole. Elle était néanmoins un peu plus inquiète pour le buffet du soir où le couple devrait être ensemble toute la soirée, officiellement pour faire connaissance.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas trop ? demanda Sigyn en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage lui paraissait fardé à outrance, si bien qu'elle peinait à se reconnaitre. Certes, le maquillage mettait en valeur ses yeux gris et ses traits harmonieux, mais elle ne se sentait pas à son aise.

- Votre fiancé vous a déjà vu avec des apparats moindres lors de votre arrivée. Ainsi, même si vous êtes apprêtée, vous ne le tromperez pas, rassura sa domestique en ajustant sa coiffure compliquée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua la future princesse en s'observant sous tous les angles. La robe n'est-elle pas trop serrée ?

- C'est la mode de la cour asgardienne, répondit calmement la servante, amusée.

Sigyn passa ses doigts sur les coutures de fils d'or de sa robe qui était d'un vert sombre. La tenue était élégante, probablement à la hauteur d'une princesse. Mais elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi du vert ? Lâcha-t-elle avec une légère grimace.

- N'avez-vous pas remarqué la tenue du prince Loki à votre arrivée ? Le vert est sa couleur préférée, informa la femme.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne, trancha Sigyn en délassant son corsage.

- Que faites-vous, ma dame ? La femme eut juste le temps de récupérer la robe que lui avait lancée la future princesse.

- Je ne suis pas encore son épouse. Alors je vais profiter de ces derniers instants pour porter ce que j'aime et non ce qui plait à mon fiancé, se réjouit Sigyn en déambulant nue vers ses autres vêtements.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Le prince va assurément porter du vert ! Si vous choisissez la mauvaise couleur, vous apporterez l'humiliation sur votre famille, paniqua la servante.

- N'ayez crainte ! Vous ne serez pas punie. Qu'est-ce qui irait bien avec le vert ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute en parcourant de ses mains ses robes. Finalement, d'un geste triomphal, elle sortit une robe jaune. N'est-elle pas magnifique ? fit-elle en mettant la robe devant elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle l'enfila, laissant la servante nouer le corsage dans son dos. La robe avait une coupe classique, assez ample comme elle aimait, sauf au niveau de la poitrine, sur laquelle un léger décolleté la mettait en valeur. Le tissu de soie était jaune pâle et recouvert d'un voilage brodé de fils d'or, formant des arabesques compliquées.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Sigyn en faisant tourner sa robe, satisfaite.

- Elle vous va à ravir, mais il faut du vert. Mettez au moins la parure offerte par la Reine ! »

Sigyn acquiesça, évidement, elle ne voulait contrarier la reine en refusant de porter son cadeau ! La parure en question était composée d'une paire de boucles d'oreille, un collier et divers accessoires pour orner ses cheveux, tous en or et sertis d'émeraudes. Sigyn en était légèrement contrariée, car le vert n'allait pas avec le gris de ses yeux. Mais elle enfila tout de même les boucles et le collier, un charmant ras du cou tout en finesse. Elle retira quelques épingles de ses cheveux, de façon à ce que la majeure partie retombe sur ses épaules, ruinant le travail de la coiffeuse. Elle glissa simplement ses nouvelles barrettes de façon minutieuse, veillant à ce que tout soit harmonieux.

« Je pense que je suis prête, » fit la future princesse. Les premiers traits de nervosité agitaient ses mains, c'était la première fois depuis l'annonce de ses fiançailles qu'elle se sentait fébrile. Elle savait que durant cette soirée elle serait observée par la cour, que le moindre de ses gestes serait commenté. Et elle n'oubliait pas qu'il existait quelques différences de coutumes entre la royauté et les familles militaires, ainsi, elle craignait de faire un faux pas. Toute son enfance, elle avait été préparée pour un mariage avec un guerrier, pas avec un prince ! Les différences d'étiquette seraient notables ! Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement. Quel problème pouvait-il y avoir? Ce n'était qu'un repas, puis elle avait enfilé une robe qu'elle connaissait, une robe qu'elle aimait et qu'elle savait bien sur elle. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète, il lui suffisait d'être elle-même, après tout, c'est comme ça que la Reine l'avait choisie !

Sa confiance retrouvée, elle ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'on lui annonça que la Reine Frigga l'attendait. Normalement, c'était la mère de la future épouse qui l'escortait jusqu'à la salle de réception, mais Sigyn n'avait plus sa mère depuis bien longtemps, et en tant que Reine, Frigga était la Mère de toute chose. La jeune femme songea à quel point elle aurait préféré une dame de son entourage car passé sa chambre, elle ne se sentirait plus tranquille. Mais Frigga se montra aimable dès l'apparition de la future princesse, la complimentant sur le choix de sa robe. Sigyn accepta les compliments et les retourna à la Reine, sans trop en faire. Des nuées de compliments fuseraient ce soir, alors inutile de l'inonder dès maintenant. D'un pas calme et assuré, elle suivit la Reine, restant deux pas derrière elle.

« Frigga, Reine d'Asgard, annonça un homme lorsque la Reine franchit la lourde porte de la salle du Trône. Son fils, Thor, prit son bras pour la conduire à la table d'honneur, aux côtés du Roi.

- Sigyn, fille du général Iwaldi, » fit ensuite l'annonceur quand elle passa le seuil. Là, son futur époux l'attendait, lui offrant le bras à son tour.  
Sans réfléchir bien longtemps, et en le regardant à peine, elle accepta l'invitation et se laissa conduire, sous les yeux de tous. La seule crainte futile qui la traversa fut la couleur de sa robe, qu'elle espéra être assez en accord avec la tenue du prince.  
La traversée sembla durer une éternité. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que Thor et la Reine aient mis si longtemps !

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la table, Loki libéra son bras et s'inclina devant son père. Sigyn fit une révérence mais quand elle entendit les légers gloussements des dames, elle se fustigea intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas salué de la façon que faisaient les femmes de cour, mais comme une femme de militaire, ce qui était beaucoup moins gracieux. Elle décida néanmoins ne pas se reprendre, voyant que ni le Roi ni la Reine ne semblaient contrariés et préférant que son geste soit compris comme de l'ignorance plutôt qu'un oubli. Sans un mot, et comme si elle n'avait pas fait attention aux gloussements des femmes, elle rejoignit sa place aux côtés de Loki. Ce dernier consentit à lui offrir un regard, mais elle ne put l'interpréter. Il paraissait insondable et concentré. Rassurant, car il ne semblait pas attendre une attitude particulière de sa part, il ne cherchait pas immédiatement à jouer la complicité comme le faisait Thor qui lui lançait des sourires amicaux auxquels elle ne savait pas comment répondre. Elle inclina donc légèrement son visage en guise de salut, espérant que ce ne soit pas aussi inconvenant que sa mauvaise révérence.

Une fois tout le monde attablé, le premier verre en l'honneur des fiancés fut célébré par le Roi lui-même. Sigyn eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas porter son verre immédiatement à la bouche puisque Loki s'était tourné vers elle, il était de coutume pour les fiancés de trinquer ensemble. Sans doute ne s'était-elle pas assez renseignée, elle se sentit ignorante et attendit que Loki boive pour faire de même. Elle avait décidé, en tant que stratégie, de jouer sur le mimétisme et calquer les gestes de son futur époux. Ainsi, elle ne risquait pas de faire des erreurs.

« Est-ce de l'hydromel ? demanda-t-elle furtivement à Loki, mais assez visiblement pour l'assistance la remarque.

- Oui, plus exactement du Mjod, » répondit le prince toujours avec son calme olympien.

Sigyn esquissa un sourire. Évidemment, elle connaissait le Mjod, même si elle n'en buvait pas souvent. Elle avait juste saisit l'occasion de glisser un mot à son futur époux car elle savait qu'on attendait deux une certaine entente lors de la soirée. Et rester silencieux à attendre que le temps passe n'était probablement pas une bonne stratégie. Elle n'avait pas nécessairement envie d'engager la conversation, surtout que Loki ne paraissait pas intéressé par sa présence, mais elle voulait au moins donner une bonne impression devant la Cour.

« Vous aimez ? demanda le Prince.

- Oui, beaucoup, répondit la future princesse, légèrement étonnée qu'il cherche à poursuivre la discussion.

- N'en abusez pas, car sa douceur est trompeuse, prévint Loki mais sans l'once d'un reproche.

- Je ferai attention. J'y tremperai seulement mes lèvres pour éviter qu'on me resserve, expliqua Sigyn, le regard malicieux.

- Je vois que vous connaissez les ruses pour éviter les pièges des ivrognes, flatta Loki. Sigyn eut l'impression qu'il était soudainement entré dans un rôle, tant son comportement différait.

- J'ai trois frères, » dit-elle en guise d'explication, faisant rire le prince. Mais elle ne sut pas s'il était réellement amusé ou s'il feignait.

C'est alors que brusquement, il s'approcha de son oreille comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose de privé. Ils sentirent tous deux les regards sur eux, Sigyn s'en amusa et feignit même d'être captivée par les paroles de Loki, alors qu'il lui dit seulement :

« Continuons ainsi, si vous êtes d'accord. C'est ce qu'ils veulent : nous voir complices et avides de nous connaître. »

Le souffle alcoolisé était chaud sur son oreille. Sigyn ne masqua pas un rire amusé et se tourna à son tour vers Loki, se penchant vers lui de la même façon.

« Je m'en doutais. Est-il vraiment possible qu'une fille et sœur de militaires ne connaisse pas le Mjod ? » lui répondit-elle d'un air énigmatique.

Elle se sentit soulagée car pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au palais, elle semblait avoir trouvé en Loki un allié. Sans doute n'avait-il pas envie de se marier avec elle, pas plus qu'elle le voulait, mais au moins ils seraient unis face à la Cour pour feindre l'intérêt et l'entente. Sigyn aima l'idée qu'ils soient partenaires, de parfaits menteurs aux yeux de tous, comme s'ils venaient de faire un pacte silencieux.

« Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? demanda alors Sigyn, l'air de rien.

- De nombreux plats vont arriver. Ils seront nous seront présentés un à un, expliqua Loki, en amplifiant ses gestes, comme s'il voulait être vu en train de discuter avec elle.

- Je dois manger chacun d'entre eux ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite, en regardant ostensiblement Loki, le suivant dans son plan.

- Oui, vous devez gouter à chacun d'eux. Une bouchée suffira, mais veillez à ne pas reprendre d'un plat, même si vous l'aimez, expliqua-t-il en forçant un sourire.

- Ce serait malpoli de préférer un plat, sembla deviner Sigyn.

- Non, mais vous n'auriez probablement plus de place pour les autres, » précisa le Prince.

Sigyn ne masqua pas son rire, au contraire, elle fit en sorte qu'il soit assez sonore pour être entendu par la Reine- la poussant à se retourner légèrement- mais pas trop non plus pour rester raffinée. Frigga et Loki échangèrent un regard que la jeune fiancée ne chercha pas à capter. Sa manœuvre avait fonctionné, c'était ce qui comptait. Suivant le conseil de Loki, elle goûta à chacun des plats, une bouchée seulement, et s'amusait à le commenter, histoire de trouver un semblant de conversation. Le dessert se passa de la même façon, une succession d'entremets, tellement succulents que Sigyn regretta de ne plus avoir faim.

Les premiers signes d'ivresse se faisaient ressentir parmi les invités, surtout du côté de Thor et ses amis qui commençaient à s'agiter. Loki, lui, avait suivi la même stratégie qu'elle et n'était qu'à son troisième verre depuis le début de la soirée. Sigyn regarda avec curiosité les langues se délier et ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers ses frères, riant joyeusement avec son père. Un sourire sincère flotta sur ses lèvres mais quand elle songea qu'elle ne les verrait presque plus par la suite, son cœur se serra.

« Vous devriez aller les voir, lui intima Loki.

- Est-ce approprié ? demanda alors Sigyn.

- Oui, maintenant, chacun peut se bouger à sa guise. Je vais me déplacer, pour que vous vous sentiez à l'aise d'en faire de même, expliqua le Prince.

- Merci, » souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Poliment, il tira la chaise de la jeune femme pour lui permettre plus d'aisance dans ses déplacements puis la quitta. Sigyn tâcha de ne pas paraître trop pressée de quitter la table d'honneur pour rejoindre ses frères, buvant gaiement. Quand ils la virent arriver, ils l'apostrophèrent brusquement provoquant un court silence de la part de l'assemblée. Puis ils commencèrent un chant en l'honneur de la future épousée, l'ainé lui prenant la main pour la faire tournoyer dans une danse. Sigyn s'amusa de ce moment de complicité et offrit son seul sourire heureux et sincère de la soirée. Ses frères lui manqueraient terriblement ! C'est alors que Thor débarqua, avec ses amis et clama :

« Mes frères laissez-nous nous joindre à vous pour faire les louanges de votre sœur ! »

Et les frères, ravis, laissèrent Thor et le Trio Palatin boire avec eux, puis mêler les chants. Enfin, Thor prit la main de Sigyn pour la faire danser, justifiant son acte par ces paroles :

« Puisque Lady Sigyn sera bientôt ma sœur, puisse-t-elle m'accorder cette danse ! »

Sigyn accepta, se disant que Thor étant le Prince héritier du royaume, il n'y avait rien d'inconvenant. Sa retenue par rapport à sa façon de danser avec ses frères fut tout de même bien visible.

Puis, l'un des frères jugea qu'il était temps pour le fiancé de rejoindre la danse. Il alla directement chercher Loki et Sigyn craignit un instant que ce ne soit pas permis. Les membres de la famille royale ne dansaient pas aux fiançailles… Mais Loki, qui n'eut pas vraiment le choix, se laissa entraîner lorsque sa mère l'encouragea d'un sourire.

« Chez nous, commença le frère cadet, des fiançailles sans danse ne sont pas de vraies fiançailles ! »

Le ton était donné, et Sigyn fit une révérence, toujours à sa façon, à son futur époux. Ce dernier se résigna à prendre sa main mais ne connaissant pas la danse, il dut se laisser guider par Sigyn. Elle entama une danse très simple qui ne nécessitait pas d'aisance particulière en danse, tandis que ses frères chantaient. Thor tenta de se joindre à eux mais sa méconnaissance des paroles et de la langue ancienne fit sourire la fiancée qui ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il chantait.

« La chanson parle d'un homme qui enlève la femme qu'il aime lors du mariage de celle-ci. Il dit qu'il la trouvait si belle qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir épouser un autre, expliqua Sigyn alors qu'ils tournoyaient.

- Dois-je donc m'attendre à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous enlever à nos noces ? demanda Loki en arquant un sourcil.

- N'ayez crainte, mon Prince, fit Sigyn en riant. Mes frères ne le permettraient pas ! »

Loki voulait bien le croire en voyant les carrures massives des trois hommes ! L'un deux était deux fois plus large que Thor ! Au bout d'un moment, Sigyn s'arrêta, essoufflée. Loki la regarda brièvement dans ses yeux avant de se retourner pour rejoindre sa chaise. La danse n'était pas son activité favorite, loin de là ! Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement, les frères de la fiancée s'interposèrent.

« Chez nous, il y a toujours un baiser après une danse ! » fit une nouvelle fois le cadet, saisissant sans douceur le bras de sa sœur pour l'approcher. Celle-ci lui dit quelques mots en aparté, pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas une coutume de la cour et que Loki étant prince, ce serait embarrassant pour lui.

Mais Loki, sans un mot, lui prit la main et y déposa un rapide baiser. Voyant l'air contrarié des frères, il déclara d'un air satisfait :

« Vous ne m'avez pas précisé où, et ici, les lèvres sont embrassées la première fois seulement pour sceller le mariage. »

Sigyn fit une nouvelle révérence à son futur époux et se tourna vers ses frères, leur lançant des moqueries à voix basse, et riant à leurs plaisanteries.

« Ragnar vous a surnommé le Prince Serpent, expliqua la jeune femme en revenant vers lui. Car votre langue et votre esprit sont acérés et sifflants, comme un serpent. » Loki fronça les sourcils mais en voyant les regards rieurs des frères, et le visage amusé de sa future épouse, il comprit qu'il s'agissait plus d'un compliment que d'une critique.

Sigyn prit congé en même temps que la Reine. Manger et boire autant prenait beaucoup d'énergie, sans parler de la danse ! Elle ne savait que penser de la soirée et de son fiancé. Certes, il n'avait pas apparu comme désagréable, mais elle avait compris que comme elle, il avait joué un rôle durant la fête. Elle ne serait pas surprise qu'il se montre tout à fait différent en privé, et cela lui fit un peu peur. Mais elle fut tellement fatiguée en arrivant à sa chambre qu'elle s'effondra sur son lit sans prendre le temps de se changer. La servante fut obligée de la réveiller pour qu'elle se mette à l'aise pour le reste de la nuit, déjà bien entamée.

* * *

Quand Loki retourna dans ses appartements, sa mère l'y attendait. Elle avait troqué sa tenue d'apparat pour une robe simple et confortable. Le prince savait que sa mère voulait son avis sur sa future épouse, sinon, pourquoi serait-elle ici ?

« N'est-elle pas agréable ? demanda Frigga en souriant, satisfaite de la soirée. Elle avait vu Loki s'approcher d'elle, lui parler et échanger des mots. Elle avait vu la jeune femme sourire en réponse et converser avec lui.

- Oui, assez, répondit-il. Mais Frigga remarqua l'absence de conviction dans la voix de son fils.

- Tu semblais bien l'apprécier durant le banquet, fit-elle remarquer.

- Vraiment ? dit-il l'air faussement étonné. Tant mieux, c'était le but !

- Alors tu as trompé tout le monde, encore une fois ? questionna Frigga, soudainement déçue. Loki avait une nouvelle fois usé de ses talents de menteur pour duper l'assistance. La pauvre fiancée qui découvrirait le vrai visage de son mari après la noce !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait seul ! Je dois avouer que la jeune femme que vous m'avez choisi est perspicace. Elle aussi a joué son rôle, et plutôt bien, » répondit le prince en un sourire narquois.

La seule chose qui consola Frigga, c'est que Sigyn, selon les dires de Loki, avait compris le stratagème du prince et s'y était volontiers associée. Mais elle craignait néanmoins que Loki montre une facette de lui beaucoup moins plaisante une fois qu'ils seraient mariés et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de feindre la sympathie pour sa jeune épouse...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** **:** Loki, Prince d'Asgard, chapitre 3

**Auteur :** Green Absynthe  
**Note :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Note 2 :** attention, je décris la nuit de noce à la fin. Ce n'est pas bien méchant, mais je préfère prévenir.

Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire, même si vous ne commentez pas, ça me fait plaisir !

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le banquet et Sigyn n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. Elle était sans cesse sollicitée pour les détails concernant le mariage. Le matin même, une couturière vint prendre ses mesures pour la robe, tandis qu'au même moment, un marchand de tissus, accompagné par Frigga, lui présenta des échantillons de textiles. Elle tenta d'éviter soigneusement le vert, mais Frigga semblait avoir effectué une pré-sélection, ainsi, tous les tissus étaient verts à outrance, mis à part une pièce dorée parcourue d'arabesques couleur émeraude. C'est sur celle-ci que Sigyn porta son choix, observant d'un œil l'air approbateur de la Reine. Elle soupçonna un instant que les choix de Frigga aient été faits pour l'orienter sur cette pièce de tissu. Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement et força un sourire, mimant un intérêt profond pour l'étoffe. Elle demanda la provenance, la matière… Toutes ces informations dont elle n'avait que faire, mais cela sembla ravir le marchand, tant qu'il tint à lui offrir un autre des tissus, vert évidement. Mais Sigyn, touchée par le cadeau, l'accepta de bonne grâce. Elle se demanda néanmoins si elle serait condamnée à n'avoir qu'une seule palette de couleur dans sa garde-robe une fois mariée.

Les mesures et le choix de l'étoffe étant faits, Sigyn put enfin s'autoriser un moment de calme dans les jardins du palais. Elle regretta que ses livres n'aient pas encore été apportés au palais car tout était propice à une bonne lecture. Le temps était doux et les lieux d'un calme reposant. Elle flâna dans les allées, s'arrêtant lorsqu'une plante l'intéressait. Elle passait parfois plusieurs minutes à essayer de les identifier, reconnaitre leurs propriétés. Elle trouvait cela amusant, elle aimait les activités solitaires depuis qu'elle était enfant, depuis que son père lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'amuser avec ses frères car ils devaient faire leur apprentissage de guerriers. Au détour d'une allée, elle aperçut des dames. Elle n'avait aucune envie de leur parler, alors elle bifurqua brusquement avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de la voir. Furtivement et à pas de velours, elle avança calmement, veillant à ce que ses pas ne fassent pas de bruit sur le sol dallé. Elle suivit son instinct pour la guider dans un coin du jardin où elle pourrait s'étendre dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages danser. Elle trouva un endroit où les herbes étaient hautes, signifiant que les jardiniers ne l'entretenaient pas souvent. Elle pensa que c'était le coin idéal pour se reposer. Satisfaite, elle s'allongea, en veillant à ne pas abimer sa robe. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais à peine ses yeux clos, elle s'endormit paisiblement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut paniquée. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni combien de temps elle avait dormi. Mais elle se souvint avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait plus d'engagements pour journée. Pourtant, elle décida d'écourter son repos et de regagner ses appartements, choisissant de faire un détour pour découvrir d'autres lieux du palais.  
Son esprit fut captivé par des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant. Son cœur s'anima, sans doute ses frères étaient là, en train de s'entraîner ! Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis le banquet et espérait leur parler un peu. Mais quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas eux, elle recula vivement et resta dans l'ombre, comme une enfant ayant fait une bêtise. En regardant discrètement, elle reconnut Loki, son fiancé, Thor et les amis de celui-ci, dont une très belle femme. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un entrainement rigoureux comme elle avait l'habitude de les voir chez ses frères militaires. Là, les jeunes gens semblaient s'amuser, même Loki qui jusque-là se montrait réservé sourit lorsque Thor passa à travers lui, dans une illusion. Sigyn n'avait pas oublié ce détail : son futur mari était un puissant magicien, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu en action. Elle attendit, et espéra voir un autre de ses tours. Peut-être qu'elle aussi pouvait… non, son père le lui avait formellement interdit.

« Mais qui donc espionnez-vous, Lady Sigyn ? » demanda une voix derrière elle. La jeune femme sursauta bruyamment et fit volteface, un air furieux sur le visage avant de reconnaitre l'ami blond de Thor. Elle se radoucit alors, feignant un sourire aimable.

« Je n'espionne personne, je ne souhaitais pas imposer ma présence, répondit-elle, sur la défensive. Sans l'écouter, il passa devant elle, et lui prenant le bras la conduisit directement devant les autres.

- J'ai trouvé Lady Sigyn derrière cette colonne, nous espionnant… Non, pardon, elle ne voulait pas imposer sa présence, » se moqua-t-il gentiment, provoquant les rires. Seul Loki ne riait pas, affichant un air courroucé. Etait-il furieux contre elle ?

Sigyn resta impassible devant les rires. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'amuse d'elle, et encore moins devant son futur époux. Tant pis pour l'interdiction de son père… Elle seule saurait pourquoi Fandral s'était pris les pieds dans une racine d'arbre et s'était étalé de tout son long en voulant rejoindre trop rapidement ses amis. Là, Sigyn ne masqua pas son amusement et s'autorisa même un rire ironique, tout en discrétion.

« Loki ! gronda Thor en aidant son ami à se relever. Je comprends que tu défendes ta fiancée, mais c'était injuste!

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit Loki en haussant les sourcils, étonné par l'accusation.

- Une racine sur un sol pavé, ce n'est pas naturel. Nies-tu que c'est de la magie ? Intervint Fandral, agacé, en frottant ses vêtements poussiéreux.

- Non, » dit-il seulement en s'accroupissant près de la racine incriminée. Il l'examina et leva les yeux vers Sigyn.

Le cœur de cette dernière loupa un battement. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide quand elle se sentait offensée! Il avait forcément deviné qu'elle était coupable, elle le voyait dans son regard lourd, à la fois curieux et réprobateur. Elle savait qu'elle devait avouer, mais elle craignait les conséquences de sa fierté qui l'avait poussée à lancer ce sort malgré l'interdiction de son père d'utiliser la magie. Peut-être le roi Odin serait mécontent s'il apprenait qu'elle avait certaines dispositions ? Connaissant les inclinaisons de Loki pour la malice et les mensonges, peut-être souhaitait-il une femme sans aucune magie et elle finirait par être répudiée avant même son mariage !

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour se confesser malgré tout, Loki la coupa et déclara avec une fierté feinte : « C'est plutôt réussi, non ? Ça t'apprendra à malmener ma fiancée. »

Tous se mirent à rire. La tension était retombée aussitôt. Loki avait pris le fardeau de son mensonge, et elle culpabilisa d'en être soulagée. Pourquoi avait-il cherché à lui éviter cet aveu ? En réalité, comme elle, Loki savait qu'Odin ne voulait pas d'une sorcière comme épouse pour lui. Oh, ses dons ne semblaient pas immenses, Loki l'avait ressenti dans sa magie, mais ils étaient bien présents. Il sentait la magie couler dans cette racine d'arbre qu'il absorba d'un geste. Faisant cela, il sentait la force de la jeune femme et en était satisfait. Au moins, peut-être que son épouse ne craindrait pas sa magie comme les autres femmes qui l'avaient toujours fui en raison de ses penchants. La magie était une activité de femmes, et celles-ci étaient rebutées par un homme qui la pratiquait. Il ne pouvait laisser passer la chance d'avoir une épouse magicienne, une sorcière qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses dons par vengeance. Alors il avait choisi de la couvrir, lui offrant tout de même un regard froid, comme pour lui intimer qu'elle ne devait pas recommencer, pas avant leur mariage en tout cas !

Sigyn avait rapidement pris congé, ses sentiments étaient confus et elle ne supporterait pas plus longtemps le regard de son fiancé. Pourtant, une fois retournée dans sa chambre, elle n'eut qu'une idée en tête : voir Loki en privé pour présenter ses excuses. Elle chercha mille et une excuses pour réclamer une entrevue privée, sans que cela paraisse étrange aux yeux des autres. Rien ne lui vint, mais comme si le destin jouait en sa faveur elle l'aperçut depuis la fenêtre de ses appartements, alors que le soleil se couchait. Sans même prendre la peine de d'arranger ses vêtements, elle s'empressa jusqu'au jardin et arriva essoufflée, devant le prince qui la fixa avec attention, il ne paraissait pas surpris. Elle devina donc que Loki avait fait exprès d'être visible de sa fenêtre.

« Vous êtes assez prévisible. Je savais que vous voudriez me voir, annonça Loki d'une voix neutre. Son regard quitta la jeune femme pour se poser sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

- Oui, et je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. Je tenais juste à vous présenter mes excuses pour cet… incident regrettable. Et vous remercier, souffla-t-elle sans oser croiser son regard.

- Ne reparlons pas de cela. Asseyez-vous, » proposa-t-il en désignant la place à côté de lui sur le banc.

Elle s'exécuta, songeant que même s'ils étaient vus, il n'y avait rien de mal à converser dans le parc. Ils n'étaient pas cachés, la plupart des chambres royales avait une vue sur ce petit jardin. Silencieusement, il lui tendit son verre rempli, elle s'en saisit mais ne savait qu'en faire.

« Je vous en prie, buvez. Vous semblez avoir couru jusqu'à moi, alors le moins que je puisse faire est de vous offrir un rafraichissement! » fit Loki d'une voix aimable, beaucoup trop pour être honnête ?

Mais Sigyn ne le connaissait pas. Elle qui n'était pourtant pas réputée pour être naïve se laissa prendre et porta sans hésitation le verre à ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce simplement qu'après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle n'avait le cœur à refuser ?

Elle but une gorgée de l'eau offerte avant de tendre le verre en direction de Loki. Mais celui-ci, d'un geste de main, l'encouragea à boire encore. Elle s'exécuta, mais une fois le liquide en bouche, elle pâlit. Ce n'était plus de l'eau, mais un alcool qu'elle trouvait trop fort, si bien qu'elle resta pantoise un instant. Elle fut prise d'un violent haut de cœur, et fut tentée de recracher dans le verre, mais ce n'était pas poli, ainsi, elle avala finalement l'alcool qui lui brula la gorge. Les yeux embués, elle regarda Loki avec surprise.

« Ce n'était pas de l'eau, constata-t-elle, la voix légèrement éraillée.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il, sèchement. Toute la sympathie qu'il avait eue pour lui offrir ce verre avait disparu. Buvez une autre gorgée, » ordonna-t-il.

Hésitante, Sigyn fixa intensément son fiancé. Elle vit dans son regard une lueur de défi, comme s'il ne la jugeait pas capable de réitérer. Sa fierté et sa volonté de ne pas perdre la face gagnèrent contre sa crainte, ainsi elle plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide.  
C'était la plus commune des eaux, fraiche et désaltérante. La jeune femme termina le verre pour faire passer l'horrible goût de l'alcool.

« Alors ? fit-il, un air suffisant sur le visage.

- De l'eau, répondit froidement Sigyn, n'appréciant pas d'être ridiculisée. Mais juste avant…

- C'était de l'eau, trancha Loki. De l'eau de vie… » Un petit éclair de malice traversa les yeux du prince tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire moqueur vers Sigyn. Celle-ci le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas elle-même si elle était finalement amusée ou furieuse d'avoir été ainsi trompée.

« Est-ce ma punition pour l'incident de tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle alors en posant le verre vide sur le banc de pierre.

- Non, je voulais juste tester ce sort, avoua-t-il en sortant du buisson derrière lui un second verre. Je fais passer le liquide d'un verre à un autre. »

Il scruta la jeune femme avec attention. Il était curieux de sa réaction. Allait-elle s'indigner ? Ses yeux gris allaient d'un verre à l'autre, et le Prince comprit qu'elle tentait de comprendre le mécanisme. Il apprécia ce regard interrogateur dans lequel il ne sentit aucune réprobation.

« Est-ce de la téléportation ? demanda-t-elle doucement, affichant une intérêt coupable sur son visage.

- En quelque sorte, admit le prince. Un échange de fluides, plus précisément. »

Sigyn saisit le second verre, plein, et le sentit. Il y avait l'odeur de l'eau de vie. Elle le regardait sous tous les angles, comme pour voir s'il y avait un piège, une astuce particulière permettant de le remplir.

« Puis-je vous demander une nouvelle faveur, mon Prince ? fit-elle précipitamment, après avoir longuement observé le verre, une lueur étrange dans son regard.

- Vous pouvez toujours demander, répondit Loki en récupérant le verre d'alcool.

- Pour notre mariage, accepteriez-vous de refaire ce sort sur mes frères ? fit elle, en examinant cette fois ci le verre vide.

- Sur vos frères ? répéta-t-il en ne cherchant pas à masquer sa surprise.

- Oui. Cela n'a jamais été facile d'être leur sœur, j'ai toujours rêvé de leur jouer un tour mémorable… Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination dans ce domaine, » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se sentit soudainement ridicule dans sa requête enfantine et craignit un instant que Loki le prenne mal. La magie n'était pas un jeu, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de taquiner ses frères quand elle découvrait un sort nouveau.

« Entendu, répondit-il à sa grande surprise, après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau de vie. Je ferai ce sort pour vous. »

Sigyn esquissa un sourire ravi et se releva un peu trop brusquement. Tout se mit à vaciller autour d'elle et elle dut se rassoir aussi vite. Loki la regarda avec consternation et ne chercha pas à faire le moindre geste pour l'aider.

« Il semblerait que vous ne teniez pas très bien l'alcool, même en petite quantité, se moqua-t-il. Garde ! Raccompagnez Lady Sigyn à sa chambre, elle semble fébrile. Je crains qu'elle se soit surmenée aujourd'hui… »

Son sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres, il détailla Sigyn aux côtés du garde, luttant pour garder contenance, alors qu'elle vacillait légèrement. Peut-être, songea-t-il, son banquet de mariage serait amusant, après tout.

* * *

Frigga observa Loki se glisser dans l'eau glacé de son bain. Il les avait toujours aimés ainsi, contrairement à Thor qui les prenait brulants. D'un geste affectueux, elle frotta son dos avec le savon, comme elle le faisait quand il était petit. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son mariage et c'était sans doute par nervosité qu'il laissait sa mère l'aider à se préparer. C'était inconcevable pour lui que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Alors il fermait les yeux et se laissait choyer par les mains douces de Frigga qui appréciait elle aussi la permission de son fils. Plus il grandissait, plus Loki prenait ses distances. La reine pensait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa volonté, mais plutôt sa fierté qui le poussait à considérer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Mais durant toute la toilette de Loki, elle restait prudente et discrète, craignant un brusque changement d'humeur de son fils qui le pousserait à la congédier.

« Es-tu nerveux pour la cérémonie, mon fils ? demanda-t-elle alors, en frottant doucement ses cheveux.

- La cérémonie ne m'inquiète pas. Tous les mariages se passent de la même façon, il suffit de suivre les codes, répondit Loki, les yeux clos.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui te trouble, persista Frigga, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis inquiet ? fit Loki en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Je te connais, plus tu as besoin de te détendre, plus tes bains sont froids. Et je suis sûre que si tu avais pu, ce n'est pas de l'eau que tu aurais mis dans la bassine, mais de la glace.

- Je n'y peux rien si je ne supporte pas la chaleur, répondit-il. Et il fait trop chaud aujourd'hui.

- Oui, le temps est particulièrement clément. Mais il fera plus frais ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, » dit Frigga, ses yeux scrutant le visage de son fils.

A la mention du soir, elle remarqua les traits de Loki durcir et se figer. Ainsi, il était seulement préoccupé par sa nuit de noce ! C'était ainsi qu'elle l'interprétait. Après tout, Loki avait beau être menteur et joueur, il lui semblait être sensible. Frigga savait que Thor avait eu plusieurs conquêtes féminines malgré qu'il soit promis à Sif, cependant, elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel à propos de Loki. Etait-il simplement discret ou bien était-il inexpérimenté ? Elle ne se sentait pas de lui poser directement la question, de peur de le brusquer, lui qui était si susceptible !

« J'ai discuté avec Sigyn ce matin. Nous avons parlé de ce qui la préoccupait. En l'occurrence, votre nuit de noce. C'est toujours l'étape la plus délicate du mariage, car les liens ne sont pas toujours suffisamment forts entre les mariés pour qu'ils aient envie de s'unir. Pourtant, il est indispensable que les époux présentent la preuve que le mariage est consommé… avança Frigga, en accentuant ses caresses sur le cuir chevelu de Loki.

- Oui, je sais. Une preuve de sa virginité qu'elle m'aura donnée. Thor est venu me voir hier. J'ai eu avec lui la discussion la plus étrange de toute ma vie ! expliqua Loki l'air un peu embarrassé, mais aussi amusé.

- A vraiment ? Il t'a donné des conseils ?

- Thor a toujours pensé savoir les choses mieux que moi. Il imagine que je n'ai jamais connu de femmes parce que contrairement à lui, je ne m'exhibe pas. Mais c'était amusant de le voir rougir en m'expliquant comment m'y prendre, » répondit Loki en riant malicieusement.

Frigga se mit à rire. Que pouvait bien savoir Thor concernant la façon de traiter une jeune épouse ? Mais elle était touchée de l'attention de son ainé qui semblait vouloir tout faire pour que son frère se sente bien lors de son mariage.

« J'imagine qu'il t'a dit que tu devais traiter Sigyn avec respect et tendresse ? Enchaina Frigga.

- Mère, ce fut déjà embarrassant de parler de cela avec Thor, alors je vous en prie…

- Ecoute-moi Loki, c'est très important, coupa Frigga reprenant son sérieux. Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, et elle non plus n'a aucun sentiment pour toi. Mais si en tant qu'homme, il ne t'est pas interdit d'avoir d'autres amantes, Sigyn ne connaitra que toi durant toute sa vie. Loin de moi l'idée de te réprimander, mais j'ai été à la place de Sigyn, et je sais à quel point la première nuit est angoissante pour une jeune épouse. Toi qui es si habile dans l'art de mentir, use tes mensonges à bon escient, qu'elle se sente en confiance et qu'elle se donne à toi sans crainte.

- Vous me demandez de lui mentir pour qu'elle s'offre à moi sans réticence ? s'offusqua Loki en se redressant dans son bain.

- Non, pas pour cela. Sigyn est suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que quelle que soit ta façon d'agir, elle te donnera sa virginité ce soir. Ce que je te demande, c'est de faire en sorte que cette nuit ne soit pas un mauvais souvenir pour elle, expliqua Frigga avec douceur malgré les traits courroucés de Loki.

- Et mes sentiments à moi ? Vous parlez des craintes de Sigyn, mais vous croyez vraiment que je suis à l'aise à cette idée ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable de la désirer suffisamment, s'emporta Loki, regrettant ensuite d'en avoir trop dit.

- Elle ne te plait vraiment pas ? demanda Frigga, un peu peinée.

- Ce n'est pas elle le problème, mais je ne suis pas Thor. Il ne suffit pas de mettre une jolie femme devant mes yeux pour que je la veuille dans mon lit, siffla-t-il.

- Ne la regarde pas comme ton épouse ce soir. Ne regarde en elle que la femme et oublie tes responsabilités. Quand tu auras mis ce poids de côté, je suis sûre que le reste viendra. C'est quelque chose d'innée et d'instinctif si seulement tu écartes tes inquiétudes. Sigyn a de jolies formes qui éveilleront tes désirs, il suffit d'y mettre du tien et de bien vouloir les regarder, » souffla la Reine avec un sourire rassurant.

Loki soupira avant de sortir de son bain. Il laissa Frigga l'envelopper d'une serviette et l'aider à se sécher. Elle lui offrit ensuite son assistance pour enfiler sa tenue de cérémonie et ses parures, le rendant plus beau encore à ses yeux de mère. Une fois habillé, elle s'éloigna un peu pour le contempler, de légères larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Tu es splendide, Loki. Je suis fière que tu sois le premier de mes fils à te marier. »

* * *

Grave et sereine, Sigyn marcha lentement vers le trône d'Odin. Sa longue robe de mariée trainait sur le sol de la salle en un doux bruissement. La seule nervosité qu'elle montrait, était dans sa façon de serrer le bras de son père qui l'escortait. Le général avait posé sa main sur celle de sa fille pour la rassurer, lui offrant de temps à autres un regard affectueux. Les regards s'attardaient sur elle mais elle s'en moquait. Elle savait, sans prétention, qu'elle était belle dans sa robe. Après tout, toutes les mariées étaient belles le jour de leur mariage. Une fois arrivée devant le trône, son père la délaissa pour rester sur le côté. Elle s'inclina face au Roi et fit face à son futur époux, le saluant de la même façon.

La cérémonie se passa exactement comme prévue, tout était soigneusement préparé. Les fiancés joignirent leurs mains et récitèrent les vœux face à Odin qui finit par donner sa bénédiction et prononcer leur mariage. Les mariés finirent par sceller leur union par un baiser du bout des lèvres mais suffisamment long pour que les invités en profitent. La mariée esquissa un sourire, c'est ce qu'on attendait d'elle, qu'elle paraisse rayonnante de bonheur à l'idée d'être épousée. En réalité, Sigyn ne ressentait rien du tout. Ni joie, ni fatalité même si elle venait de lier toute son existence à celle d'un inconnu. Loki ne fit pas l'effort de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un signe de satisfaction. Il restait solennel et grave, ses yeux finissant par fixer l'assistance qui applaudissait avec insistance.

« Lady Sigyn, fille d'Iwaldi, vous êtes à présent Princesse Sigyn d'Asgard, épouse du Prince Loki, fils d'Odin, » annonça le Roi pour clore la cérémonie.

La fête se poursuivit par un banquet comprenant autant de plats qu'aux fiançailles. Mais Sigyn se sentait épuisée, si bien qu'elle ne put goûter à tous les plats. Elle veillait tout de même à sourire malgré la totale indifférence de son mari. La Reine Frigga, remarquant les efforts de la jeune femme de paraitre agréable, conversait gentiment avec elle de tout et de rien mais jetait de temps à autres des regards réprobateurs à Loki. Etait-ce sa façon de montrer son désaccord face au mariage ? Il s'était conduit de façon exemplaire jusque-là, mais maintenant qu'il était marié, peut-être n'allait-il faire plus aucun effort ? C'était comme si un mur de glace séparait les époux et à la vue des regards curieux vers eux, Sigyn n'était pas la seule à le ressentir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir humiliée par cette indifférence, son trouble se traduisit par des coups de fourchette légèrement rageurs dans son gâteau. Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi : Sigyn s'efforçant de bien paraitre, et Loki qui avait l'air absent, se contentant de répondre quand on lui parlait. Mais pourtant, alors que le frère aîné de Sigyn s'apprêtait à porter un dernier verre à l'honneur des époux, Loki se rapprocha de son épouse et glissa à son oreille :

« Tenez-vous prête, je vais vous offrir votre cadeau. »

Elle comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu tant de préoccupations dans la journée qu'elle avait oublié sa promesse. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, avec un léger sourire et regarda attentivement ses frères, ignorant à moitié le discours de l'ainé. Alors que tous portaient leur verre aux lèvres, Loki et elles laissèrent leur geste en suspens, pour ne rien gâcher du spectacle. Et ce fut beau à voir, les trois guerriers recrachant aussi vite le contenu de leur verre sur la table, en un raffut terrible. Mais les trois frères ne furent pas les seuls, de l'autre côté, Thor semblait s'étouffer tandis que ses amis riaient, l'alcool coulant sur leur menton.

L'assemblée fut silencieuse, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais la voix de Thor, mêlée de rires, gronda alors :

« LOKI ! Mon frère, je m'étonnais que tu ne nous aies pas fait de farce avant ! Mais remplacer l'hydromel par l'Aquavit ! Bravo !»

Loki esquissa alors sourire malicieux et sincère, le premier de la soirée. Il rit face aux visages médusés de ses beaux-frères et en voyant Sigyn, les larmes coulant sur son visage tellement elle était amusée. C'était si étonnant de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas se forcer à bien paraître alors qu'elle avait été si polie pendant le reste du banquet!

« Merci, mon cher époux, pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Je me souviendrai de notre mariage comme le jour le plus amusant de toute ma vie, annonça Sigyn entre deux rires.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Vous apprendrez vite que je suis friand de ce genre de choses…répondit-il.

- Vous apprendrez aussi à vous méfiez, ma sœur. Je doute que Loki ne résiste longtemps à l'idée de vous faire quelques blagues, ajouta Thor en riant.

Frigga se permit un petit rire. La ruse de Loki, partagée avec Sigyn, semblait avoir détendu l'atmosphère pesante de la soirée.

- En réalité, j'ai déjà été victime de cette farce. On peut dire que je l'ai testé pour vous, précisa Sigyn avant de regarder vers ses frères qui étaient hilares. Son père, d'ordinaire si calme avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Loki ! » Réprimanda faussement Frigga, amusée, partageant un regard complice avec le Roi.

Frigga était rassurée, si Sigyn avait suffisamment d'humour pour apprécier les farces de Loki, les choses ne se passeraient pas si mal par la suite. Rien n'aurait été pire qu'une femme réfractaire aux gentilles ruses.

La nuit était à présent bien avancée, et d'un commun accord, Odin et Frigga se levèrent, annonçant la fin des festivités. Loki et Sigyn échangèrent un rapide regard, les sourires fanant progressivement sur leurs lèvres. Les époux saluèrent solennellement le couple royal ainsi que les invités et savaient qu'il était maintenant temps de se retirer pour partager leurs premiers instants d'intimité.

Même si aucun des deux n'était à l'aise, ils étaient assez doués pour feindre la confiance auprès des invités. Restée quelques instants de plus auprès de son père, Sigyn finit par rejoindre Loki qui l'attendait patiemment, prenant doucement sa main.

Elle ne connaissait pas les appartements de son époux, qui seraient aussi les siens désormais. Elle se laissa guider, sa main confortablement calée dans celle de son mari qui ne la regardait pas. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il ressentait. Ses pas rapides étaient-ce de l'empressement ou de la nervosité ? Sa main serrait fermement la sienne dans une étreinte rassurante, comme pour montrer qu'il contrôlait la situation. Arrivés devant la porte, il laissa son épouse entrer avant lui, lui laissant le temps de découvrir le vaste salon.

« Ici, vous avez la salle d'eau et là-bas, la chambre, » expliqua-t-il en désignant de sa main les portes.

Sigyn acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais Loki prit les choses en main et la conduisit dans la chambre. Une robe légère à l'attention de Sigyn avait été déposée sur le lit, rassurant la jeune femme qui allait pouvoir se débarrasser de sa lourde robe de mariée.

« Laissez-moi vous aider avec votre corsage, fit Loki, mettant ainsi à profit les conseils de sa mère : faire en sorte de la regarder. Peut-être que l'aider à se dévêtir l'aiderait à ressentir du désir pour elle ?

- Merci, » répondit-elle en se retournant pour laisser son mari délacer sa robe. Cela l'intimidait assez, mais cela était au moins un début. Elle pensait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils laissent la gêne s'instaurer, sous peine d'avoir encore plus de difficultés à accomplir leurs devoirs. Elle sentait le prince hésitant, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas plus enchanté qu'elle, et bizarrement, elle en était satisfaite car ainsi, ils étaient à égalité.

Elle sentit rapidement l'air sur la peau nue de son dos et les doigts frais la parcourant au fur et à mesure que Loki tirait sur les lacets. Elle réprima un frisson et ferma les yeux, se demandant si c'était agréable ou non.

La robe tenait difficilement sur ses épaules à présent, Sigyn la retint en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. Loki, toujours derrière elle observa longuement le dos nu qui lui était offert avant de saisir la robe légère sur le lit.

« Vous pouvez aller vous changer dans la salle d'eau, » lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers le balcon.

* * *

Sigyn se sentit mieux dans sa robe fluide d'un blanc crémeux. Elle était vaporeuse et aurait pu être beaucoup plus agréable si elle ne laissait pas deviner autant ses formes. Mais elle ne perdit pas de temps et regagna la chambre, où son époux semblait se battre avec sa tenue d'apparat. Sans un mot, elle se mit face à lui et entreprit en premier lieu de défaire sa cape. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, ses gestes étaient assurés et précis. Ils échangèrent un regard, Sigyn lui offrit un gentil sourire alors qu'elle ôtait la lourde veste, ne laissant qu'une chemise légère sur la peau de Loki. Ce dernier la remercia d'un signe de tête, et saisit la main de son épouse. S'il la laissait s'éloigner maintenant, il savait qu'il n'oserait plus l'approcher. Elle évita de croiser son regard tandis qu'il déposait un baiser dans le creux de son poignet.

Alors que le regard de Sigyn était fuyant, celui de Loki, au contraire était insistant. Ce n'était pas par avidité, il cherchait seulement à attiser un désir pour le moment absent. Sa mère avait raison, les courbes de son épouse étaient agréables : une poitrine généreuse et une taille marquée par des hanches un peu larges. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il attira doucement Sigyn à lui, l'entourant de ses bras et enfouissant le visage dans son cou. Il resta un instant à inspirer son parfum, son nez glissant dans le creux de sa nuque. La jeune femme, de son côté, posa une main dans le bas du dos de Loki. Celui-ci se recula légèrement et s'affaira à retirer ornements de la coiffure, laissant les longs cheveux de la jeune femme retomber sur ses épaules. Il fit disparaitre les épingles par magie, suscitant l'intérêt de Sigyn, qui saisit la main qui les tenait auparavant et la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un léger baiser.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent ensuite, d'abord chastement, puis le baiser se fit plus intense. Sigyn entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant son mari prolonger le baiser lentement, pour savourer chaque sensation. Il profita de cet instant pour glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Sigyn, le long de ses bras pour ensuite récupérer ses mains et les ramener à sa poitrine. La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il attendait et détacha la chemise de Loki qui s'en débarrassa. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus saccadé. Le prince ne voulait pas étouffer ce semblant de désir qui commençait à naitre au creux de son ventre, alors il se permit de poser une main sur la poitrine de Sigyn, qui frémit à son contact. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Loki fixa intensément les yeux gris de son épouse qui ne semblaient pas intimidés par leurs contacts. Au contraire, ils affichaient une détermination farouche et de l'assurance. Cela l'incita à écarter une bretelle de la robe pour déposer de petits baisers sur l'épaule. Le prince constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas insensible à son épouse, il commença à ressentir une forte envie de la serrer contre lui et de lui faire toutes les choses qu'il désirait. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était encore pure et sans expérience. Il se sentit légèrement frustré et freiné dans son désir.

Sigyn ressentit le changement chez son époux, bien qu'elle-même ne perçoive pas en elle une attirance particulière. Mais elle savait que ce serait dans son intérêt de désirer elle aussi Loki. Ainsi, se força-t-elle à parcourir son torse d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec conviction. Elle aimait la peau fraiche sous ses mains et sa douceur, la contraction de ses muscles alors qu'elle frôlait son bas ventre. C'est alors que de façon un peu brusque, il la plaqua contre lui, la maintenant par les fesses. Elle put sentir la virilité tendue de son époux contre son ventre. Conscient de soudain son manque de douceur, il desserra doucement son étreinte, caressant son dos comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer. Mais sa curiosité était attisée, et bien qu'elle fût un peu plus éloignée, elle avait l'impression de sentir encore le membre palpitant contre elle. D'une main hésitante, mais pas timide, elle toucha l'entrejambe de Loki à travers ses vêtements, provoquant un léger gémissement contrôlé. D'un geste rapide, il détacha son pantalon, en une invitation à continuer son exploration si elle le souhaitait. C'est ce que Sigyn fit, contrairement au reste de son corps la virilité de son époux était chaude, accueillante. Dans un geste instinctif, elle s'en saisit sans douceur et le caressa provoquant un nouveau gémissement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une ébauche de désir commença à naitre en elle. C'était léger, comme un souffle chaud sur sa peau qui frissonnait. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide alors que les mains de Loki revenaient sur sa poitrine tendue. Alors doucement, il la conduit jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea délicatement, comme une poupée qu'il aurait eu peur de briser. Il passa alors sa main sous la robe, caressant ses cuisses, ses hanches jusqu'à son intimité légèrement humide. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez, qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Il se doutait que cela pouvait prendre un peu plus de temps qu'avec une femme expérimentée, mais il se promit d'être patient. Il n'avait pas envie d'être un mari tyrannique traumatisant son épouse dès leur première nuit alors qu'elle semblait y mettre de la bonne volonté pour le satisfaire. Alors il joua de ses doigts tandis de ses lèvres, il taquinait ses seins, lui arrachant des gémissements. Quand il la sentit suffisamment réceptive à ses attentions, il s'allongea sur elle pour la recouvrir de son corps.

« Cela risque de ne pas être très agréable pour vous, je le crains. Mais je ferai mon possible pour ne pas vous faire mal, souffla Loki au creux de son oreille.

- Je sais que vous le ferez, » répondit simplement Sigyn en posant sa main sur la nuque de son mari.

Loki n'était pas un amant doux, dans la plupart des échanges qu'il avait eu, il s'était montré fougueux, avide de sensations rapides et intenses. Les longues caresses, et les étreintes lentes n'étaient pas ce qu'il désirait. Il aurait voulu entrer en elle rapidement et onduler passionnément, sans douceur. Mais bizarrement, malgré son désir impétueux, il ne voulait pas être égoïste, il avait beaucoup réfléchi aux paroles de sa mère, et voulait respecter son épouse. Peu importait s'il n'était pas satisfait sexuellement pour le moment, il pourrait toujours aller voir une autre femme.

Alors il entra en elle le plus doucement possible malgré les soubresauts de son corps qui frémissait d'anticipation. Mais déjà, Sigyn souffrait et réprimait un cri étouffé dans un baiser. Loki trouva cruel de s'unir à elle si lentement, faisant durer la douleur plus longtemps encore. Ainsi, il décida d'entrer en elle entièrement, d'un seul coup de hanches. Sigyn manqua brusquement d'air et par instinct chercha à repousser Loki. Mais ce dernier la maintint contre lui, la caressant doucement pour l'apaiser. Sigyn se demanda un instant comment Loki pouvait prendre autant de plaisir dans un acte qui la faisait atrocement souffrir. Évidemment, elle savait qu'avec le temps elle finirait par apprécier, toutes les femmes le lui avaient dit.

Quand elle finit par s'habituer à l'intrusion, il se recula légèrement et recommença à aller et venir en elle, provoquant de nouvelles douleurs. Soudain, elle sentit comme un déchirement en elle, une souffrance indescriptible qui la secoua de spasmes alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La peine de la jeune femme amoindrit brusquement le désir de Loki, bien que sa virilité fût toujours tendue. Il n'avait qu'une envie se retirer et mettre fin à la douleur. Il s'assura que le liquide chaud qui coulait le long des cuisses de la jeune femme était le sang de sa virginité et se recula. Cependant, la jeune femme le retint contre elle et bougea délicieusement ses hanches. Elle semblait plus détendue, comme si le sang qui s'échappait la délivrait un peu de la souffrance. Elle commençait malgré tout à ressentir des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'envie qu'il aille plus loin en elle. Alors avec précaution, il ondula sur elle lentement, puis avec un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Loki ne put détacher son regard de ses yeux gris qui le fixaient avec intensité sauf pour aller sur la bouche entrouverte et gémissante.

Son épouse n'était pas la plus belle femme qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras, il le reconnaissait aisément. Peut-être ne l'aurait-il jamais regardé s'ils n'avaient pas été mariés. Elle n'avait pas une aura de séductrice, elle n'en avait pas l'attitude. Elle lui semblait être une femme sage, mais il comprit dans sa façon d'accepter son étreinte qu'elle était avide de nouvelles expériences et qu'elle n'était pas craintive. Peut-être n'était-il pas amoureux, mais il entrevoyait tout de même la possibilité de l'initier à ses plaisirs, de lui apprendre à le satisfaire, elle qui n'avait aucune expérience… Ce désir, quoi qu'un peu égoïste, lui plaisait et il rendit son dernier coup de hanches plus puissant offrant à la jeune femme un plaisir intense comme elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Loki ne tarda pas à rejoindre Sigyn dans sa transe de soupirs et sentit le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme avant d'en être libéré. Puis, encore haletant, il s'allongea sur le dos, à côté d'elle pour récupérer. Il resta un moment à l'observer, elle qui avait maintenant les yeux clos. Il savait qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie, peut-être savourait-elle les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées. D'une main, il effaça les dernières traces de ses larmes. Ce geste n'avait pas vocation à être tendre ou affectueux, c'était instinctif, comme s'il souhaitait l'apaiser, elle qui lui avait procuré du plaisir malgré tout. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié autant que lui, même s'il avait pu lui offrir de la satisfaction. Il avait envie de lui dire que ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils expérimenteraient plus tard. Mais il sentit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaiterait entendre pour l'instant, la douleur était encore trop cuisante maintenant que le plaisir s'était évaporé.

« J'aurais aimé vous éviter la douleur mais vous vous êtes montrée très courageuse, déclara-t-il, décidant qu'il était temps de faire fonctionner sa langue habile.

- Vous avez été brave vous aussi, souffla Sigyn en ouvrant les yeux. Cela a dû être autant difficile pour vous, déflorer une femme que vous n'aimez pas et que vous ne désirez pas, précisa-t-elle.

- Si je n'avais pas fini par vous désirer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, nous ne serions pas allés si loin, » laissa-t-il échapper un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Il crut bon de ne pas préciser que le désir était parfois mécanique chez lui. Même s'il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour une femme, si on commençait à le stimuler, il finissait par montrer des signes de désir. Mais il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'avait à aucun moment ressenti de l'attirance pour elle. Certes, cela n'était pas comparable aux conquêtes qu'il avait choisies de lui-même, à son goût et sans la contrainte maritale, mais l'envie n'avait pas été absente.

Sigyn se redressa, en ignorant la douleur, et fut contrariée de voir tant de sang sur sa robe et les draps. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cela aussi sanglant.

« Si vous voulez aller vous nettoyer, je ferai appeler votre domestique, » indiqua Loki en se rhabillant. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

La jeune femme acquiesça et alla s'enfermer dans la pièce en attendant sa servante. Loki ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et apostropha le garde, lui demandant de faire venir des domestiques. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Thor assis par terre, dos au mur.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? demanda alors Loki, surpris. Que faisait son frère ici ? Etait-il venu pour se moquer ou le narguer ?

- Depuis la fin du banquet. Je voulais être le premier à te féliciter mon frère ! expliqua Thor avec un sourire ensommeillé. Loki sortit complètement de ses appartements et alla s'assoir à côté du dieu du tonnerre à même le sol.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement, jetant un œil distrait aux domestiques qui venaient de s'engouffrer dans la chambre pour changer les draps et aider la jeune épouse.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cela ? fit Thor, un air candide en donnant un léger coup de coude à Loki. Il ne s'était pas douté une seconde à quel point Loki s'était inquiété à propos de cette nuit de noce.

- Plus sanglant que tous les combats auxquels j'ai participé jusque-là, plaisanta Loki avec un léger rire en voyant sortir une domestique avec les draps tâchés dans les bras.

Thor lança un regard vers la servante et lança :  
- Ça aurait pu être pire !

- Oui, ça aurait pu être mon sang si elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi coopérative, répondit Loki, conscient que son épouse aurait pu paniquer et se refuser à lui.

- Je ne pense pas, après tout, Sigyn a été choisie par notre mère, dit Thor, avec un sérieux inhabituel. Je suis un peu jaloux de toi ce soir, tu es le premier de nous deux à avoir été marié par notre père !

Loki esquissa un sourire satisfait, ravi de l'aveu de son frère.

- Ton tour viendra.

- Et je doute que Sif soit aussi docile que ton épouse…

- Je ne crois pas que Sigyn soit docile, elle est juste réaliste. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, expliqua le plus jeune, songeur.

- Ecoute-toi ! Tu l'aimes déjà ! Se réjouit Thor.

- Je n'en suis pas amoureux. J'ai juste apprécié qu'elle soit si lucide, je n'aurais pas pu la toucher si elle n'avait fait que se montrer docile.

- Mère savait qu'il te fallait une épouse réfléchie et raisonnable. Elle te connait bien mieux que moi, je dois l'avouer, dit Thor avec sincérité. Mais je suis content d'avoir eu cette discussion avec toi mon frère ! ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

- Pas moi, répondit Loki. C'est embarrassant.

- Mais tu avais besoin de parler, devina l'ainé.

- J'avais besoin de parler, » confirma Loki, ses yeux évitant son frère.

Ils restèrent un moment assis silencieusement contre le mur. Une fois que la dernière domestique quitta les appartements de Loki, Thor se leva et après avoir offert un sourire à son cadet, prit congé. Loki resta encore un peu seul dans le couloir avant de se décider à rentrer. Il passa par la salle d'eau, désormais libre pour faire une toilette avant d'aller dormir puis rejoint la chambre. Sigyn était déjà dans le lit, les yeux clos, elle semblait s'être endormie. Sans un bruit, il se glissa dans les draps sombrant rapidement dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Car j'ai beaucoup remanié ce chapitre avant de le publier, je n'étais jamais satisfaite. Et même maintenant, je ne le suis pas totalement…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** **:** Loki, Prince d'Asgard, chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Green Absynthe  
**Note :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Note 2 :** encore une scène intime de prévue, désolée si vous n'aimez pas ça, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire pour remarquer l'évolution progressive de la nature des liens entre Loki et Sigyn.

Encore une fois, merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire, même si vous ne commentez pas ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir le nombre de vues =)

* * *

Installée sur le balcon, Sigyn regardait la pluie tomber avec violence sur Asgard. Les pluies de ce genre étaient rares, ainsi, elle aimait les contempler comme un spectacle. L'après-midi était à peine entamée mais elle était déjà las, la chaleur étouffante de l'été l'oppressait et rendait par moment sa respiration mal assurée. Son livre était posé négligemment sur ses genoux, elle l'avait délaissé au moment où la pluie s'était intensifiée, présageant une baisse de la température. Un éclair se mit à briser le ciel dans un vacarme terrible. Sigyn sursauta, si bien que son livre s'écrasa au sol, tandis qu'elle se levait. Elle se dirigea au bord du balcon et tendit la main, comme pour recueillir de l'eau, sauf qu'au lieu de cela, elle se concentra suffisamment pour que la pluie évite sa main, laissant un léger halo verdâtre scintiller entre ses doigts. Elle ramena sa main vers elle, pour vérifier si on sort avait fonctionné, puis s'assurant que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle recommença.

Depuis l'incident avec Fandral, Sigyn n'avait pas refait de magie, de peur d'être réprimandée. Et bien que cela fasse plus d'un mois qu'elle était mariée, elle n'avait jamais l'impression que c'était le bon moment. Pourtant, elle n'était pas une magicienne dangereuse, elle connaissait bien plus la théorie que la pratique car elle n'avait jamais osé les sorts compliqués, n'ayant aucun partenaire pour pratiquer. Puis elle n'avait jamais été destinée à être magicienne, juste une épouse, alors son père n'avait pas cherché à lui faire perfectionner ses talents. A vrai dire, elle avait découvert ses capacités par hasard. Enfant, elle était très curieuse, lisant tous ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans la bibliothèque familiale et était tombée sur un livre de sort. Avide de connaissances, elle l'avait presque appris par cœur et avait essayé patiemment des choses basiques. Et ce fut tout. D'années en années, elle pratiquait discrètement, toujours les mêmes sorts mais se rendant compte qu'avec l'âge, leur puissance s'étendait. Souvent, ses frères en faisaient les frais, elle s'amusait avec des tours gentillets, et les guerriers, n'ayant aucune affinité avec la magie, n'avaient jamais su qu'il s'agissait de leur sœur.

Son père avait compris ses talents le jour où son fils ainé revint d'un entraînement blessé. Sigyn, encore une toute jeune fille, était particulièrement peinée par la blessure de son frère et avait passé la nuit à lire son unique livre de magie à la recherche d'une solution. Le lendemain, elle avait testé anxieusement un sort sous le regard sévère du père et bien qu'il ne fut pas puissant, on remarqua une nette amélioration. Ainsi, Sigyn s'appliqua tous les jours à refaire son sort, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Sigyn soupira et réprima un sourire. Ses frères lui manquaient beaucoup même si elle avait l'occasion de les voir quelques fois. Mais elle ne pouvait plus passer autant de temps avec eux maintenant qu'elle avait un titre de princesse. Elle avait des obligations à tenir, bien que cela ne l'enchante pas. Un nouvel éclair gronda et la pluie de renforça. Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'être à l'extérieur et se donner aux éléments. Alors elle quitta ses appartements, marchant rapidement pour ne pas être stoppée, et alla droit aux écuries. Durant ce mois, elle avait eu le temps de visiter le Palais et pouvait être fière de ne plus s'y perdre !

Les palefreniers s'occupaient des chevaux sans faire attention à la princesse. Cette dernière n'avait pas revêtu de parure, jugeant que c'était inutile pour un après-midi de lecture. Avec une légère excitation, elle songea qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient peut-être pas ! Elle alla retrouver son cheval, celui avec lequel elle était arrivée au palais pour ses fiançailles et lui flatta l'encolure gentiment. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'un domestique vint à elle en attendant ses instructions. Mais elle l'ignora et équipa seule son cheval comme ses frères lui avaient appris à le faire.

« Princesse, vous comptez chevaucher par temps pareil ? Permettez-moi de vous le déconseiller, » fit le serviteur poliment.

Sigyn répondit par un sourire aimable mais ferme. Le domestique se recula pour les laisser passer, elle et son cheval qu'elle tenait par la bride. Après avoir quitté l'écurie, elle monta en selle avec aisance laissant son cheval faire quelques pas pour se réhabituer à sa présence après tout ce temps sans elle. Elle remarqua alors qu'un cavalier la suivait discrètement mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle ne voulait rien faire de répréhensible, elle n'avait donc rien à cacher. Elle quitta donc le palais au trot, comme pour signifier à son garde qu'elle ne comptait pas le semer. Il adopta la même allure qu'elle, veillant à laisser suffisamment de distance entre eux pour qu'elle ne se sente pas épiée. Le cheval passa au galop une fois suffisamment loin du palais. C'était la première fois depuis son mariage qu'elle se sentait elle-même, alors que l'eau imprégnait ses vêtements collant comme une seconde peau. Elle se mit à rire doucement, stoppant son cheval pour offrir ses bras nus à la pluie, se moquant du fait que le garde puisse la voir aussi rieuse.

Elle se demanda si les gens du palais avaient été informés de sa ballade improvisée et quelle serait leur réaction. Elle savait que Loki se moquait éperdument de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, tant qu'elle ne venait pas troubler sa tranquillité. Depuis leur mariage, elle se sentait consciencieusement évitée par son mari, et elle n'avait pas cherché elle non plus à le voir. La seule chose qu'ils partageaient était un immense lit glacial, chacun de leur côté. Elle n'en était pas peinée, ils étaient unis seulement par devoir et elle pensait que cette situation était préférable. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se forcer à être agréable et plaisante, son mari ne la regarderait pas plus si c'était le cas. Elle s'interrogea sur ce que pouvaient être les journées de Loki. Sans doute pratiquait-il la magie ? Ou était-il avec son frère ? Une pointe de jalousie vrilla son cœur. Si seulement elle était née homme, elle aurait pu faire toutes ces choses elle aussi. Mais elle était femme et épouse, condamnée à chevauchée accompagnée d'un garde...

* * *

Loki était assis à même le sol de la bibliothèque, occupé dans un ouvrage de magie complexe. De temps à autre, il souriait d'anticipation face aux sorts qu'il pourrait lancer quand il aurait maîtrisé la théorie.

« Prince Loki, fit brusquement un garde, forçant Loki à quitter son livre. Un air agacé anima le visage du prince, mécontent d'être interrompu. On m'a chargé de vous informer que la princesse Sigyn a quitté le palais pour une chevauchée improvisée. Un garde la suit, mais nous voulions savoir si nous devions la ramener au palais.

Loki tiqua légèrement. Le troubler dans sa lecture pour donner l'ordre ou non de ramener sa femme au palais ?

- Ridicule, souffla Loki en se levant. La ramener ? Laissez-la donc, » ordonna le prince sèchement.

Sigyn n'était pas une enfant, il se moquait délibérément de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ses journées. Elle était son épouse, pas sa fille, et il n'était pas suffisamment concerné à son sujet pour la faire suivre ou épier. Elle voulait passer la journée à cheval malgré le temps ? A sa guise, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il n'allait pas la priver d'une liberté que lui-même prenait sans considérations à son égard.

Si Loki n'envoya personne pour venir chercher la princesse, la Reine Frigga s'en chargea, estimant que la sécurité de la jeune femme était menacée. Elle l'avait sévèrement réprimandée, sans méchanceté, mais avec la fermeté d'une mère. Mais Sigyn ne songea pas un seul instant à s'excuser, expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'elle avait même laissé un garde l'accompagner. Mais Frigga, radoucie par l'honnêteté de la jeune femme et consciente qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, lui rappela qu'elle était princesse et que sa sécurité nécessitait plus qu'un seul homme. Elle la laissa ensuite prendre congé pour se sécher. Sigyn se dirigea alors ses appartements, frustrée et dépitée. Elle songea qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ce genre de déconvenue si elle avait épousé Theoric.

Theoric, son gentil fiancé qui avait toujours un mot agréable pour elle. Quand il la voyait arriver, il la saluait d'un sourire et venait s'enquérir de ses nouvelles. Ils discutaient souvent, des sujets futiles, mais il était attentionné et veillait à son confort. Sa gorge se noua et elle dut se faire violence pour réprimer un sanglot dans sa gorge. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa son sentiment de solitude. Elle n'avait aucun ami ici, aucun soutien, personne à qui se confier. Et même lorsqu'elle était à l'abri de ses appartements, elle n'était pas complètement sereine car elle pouvait à tout moment y croiser son époux pour lequel elle ne ressentait ni amitié, ni amour étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Alors elle eut envie d'hurler de rage, de cogner ses poings contre les murs de marbre. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle était Sigyn, fière et sage, et rien ne devait ébranler son âme. Elle avait juré devant le Roi Odin d'accomplir son devoir d'épouse, alors si cela signifiait souffrir autant de solitude, alors elle ravalerait ses larmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que la peine fasse partie d'elle. Pourtant, une fois dans ses appartements, quand elle fut assurée qu'elle était seule, elle pleura longuement, en colère de ne plus être la femme forte qu'elle voulait être. Frustrée de n'être qu'une pauvre princesse invisible et prisonnière. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de ses vêtements trempés alors qu'assise à même le sol elle se consolait la tête sur ses genoux se berçant au rythme de ses sanglots. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi, et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucune larmes à pleurer, elle releva ses yeux rougis qui se figèrent d'horreur en voyant Loki assis sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle lança un regard paniqué vers la porte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu s'ouvrir.

« Habituellement, je me téléporte » précisa le prince.

C'était probablement les premières paroles qu'il lui disait depuis des semaines, et elle en perçut tout le sarcasme. Silencieusement, elle se redressa, lui lançant un regard courroucé. Les yeux scrutateurs et curieux de Loki se dirigèrent sur sa robe collant à sa peau, alors qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant tout ce temps ! Elle ne le supportait pas et sentait sa colère grandir en elle, comme si Loki était la source de toutes ses peines. Elle savait que c'était faux, au contraire, il était sûrement celui qui l'embarrassait le moins dans son quotidien. Pourtant, c'était contre lui qu'elle était furieuse, blessée d'avoir été découverte dans un moment de pure vulnérabilité.

« Vous avez dû beaucoup vous amuser, non ? Cracha-t-elle. Elle se fustigea mentalement de ne pouvoir se maitriser. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de parler ainsi, tant qu'elle eut l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler à sa place.

Loki se mit à rire doucement avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

- Vous ressemblez à un chaton en colère, toute mouillée que vous êtes, se moqua-t-il.

Mais il se recula vivement après avoir senti une douleur cuisante sur sa joue alors même que Sigyn n'avait pas bougé. Il passa sa main sur son visage et regarda avec intérêt le sang sur ses doigts.

- Même les chatons ont des griffes tranchantes, répliqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante, observant pourtant avec surprise les trois griffures sur la joue de Loki.

- Amatrice, siffla le prince en s'approchant dangereusement, toute trace de son sourire disparue. Sigyn recula par instinct, elle sentit sa colère ainsi que sa magie bouillonner en lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Si tu veux user de la magie contre moi, assure-toi de le faire correctement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il tendit la main vers elle, et sentit une nouvelle série de griffures s'abattre sur sa main. Loki cherchait à la tester et malgré ses mots, elle était persuadée qu'il voulait qu'elle continue à utiliser ses sorts.

- C'est mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça… taquina-t-il en saisissant la main de son épouse. Regarde ce que ça doit faire normalement, ajouta-t-il en serrant plus fort.

Sigyn poussa un léger cri de douleur, elle pouvait sentir la peau de sa main se déchirer comme du papier et le sang couler le long de ses doigts. Elle serra les dents, refusant de montrer qu'elle avait mal alors qu'il la scrutait avec un intérêt particulier.

- Alors apprends, conclut-il en portant la main blessée de son épouse à ses lèvres, lançant en même temps un sort de guérison qui eut pour effet de faire disparaitre ses griffures à lui et la blessure de Sigyn.

- Serez-vous mon cobaye ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement, nullement embarrassée alors que Loki léchait le sang sur ses doigts.

- C'est déjà le cas, non ? Fit-il avant de l'embrasser sans douceur, forçant le passage dans sa bouche.

- Que faites-vous ? interrogea-t-elle en tentant vainement de l'écarter.

- Je t'apprends, répondit simplement Loki en passant ses mains sur la robe humide de Sigyn.

- Apprendre quoi ? Elle repoussait les mains impétueuses du prince sans ménagement.

- A ton avis ? Sa bouche s'aventurait sur la nuque de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Mais elle le poussa vivement, usant sans doute un peu de magie pour parvenir à se dégager.

- Garde cela pour tes prostituées, lâcha Sigyn, brusquement familière, après tout, elle avait vécu avec des guerriers et elle était très en colère, ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle qui avait fièrement appris à contrôler ses émotions.

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin si tu apprends, répliqua Loki, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Apprendre à te satisfaire ? Être ta prostituée personnelle ? Je suis ton épouse, Loki, pas un objet alors j'exige du respect. Je ne demande ni amour, ni affection, juste du respect pour ce que je suis, et surtout pour ce que je ne suis pas, » trancha-t-elle les yeux rageurs, adoptant par la même occasion une posture digne et assurée.

Loki se recula soudainement comme s'il avait reçu une claque, leva ses mains en guise de reddition et ne la retint pas lorsqu'elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce qui lui avait pris d'agir aussi mal avec Sigyn. D'abord, il l'avait espionné alors qu'elle pleurait dans le salon. Il ne l'avait pas fait méchamment, il était juste arrivé et avait été confronté à ses pleurs. Ne sachant que faire, il s'était assis en attendant qu'elle se calme pour lui parler. Mais elle s'était immédiatement emportée et l'avait attaqué avec de la magie. Naïve qu'elle était de s'en prendre à lui. Stupide qu'il était de ne rien avoir vu venir. Il s'était senti obligé de montrer à quel point il était plus puissant qu'elle, et que la magie de Sigyn n'était absolument rien face à la sienne. Alors il l'avait réellement blessée, la mettant au défi, jouant avec elle et se comportant comme un goujat, emporté par sa faiblesse face à la magie. Loki n'était pourtant pas le genre d'homme à imposer ses désirs à une femme. Seulement là, ce n'était pas Sigyn qui l'avait attiré physiquement, mais le fait qu'elle ose tenter un sort contre lui, le plus puissant magicien d'Asgard. Il avait donc perdu le contrôle dans sa quête de domination et heureusement, les mots de Sigyn lui rappelant ceux de Frigga l'avaient stoppé. Une pensée le traversa soudain : qu'aurait pensé sa mère si elle avait vu son comportement ? Sans doute une bonne gifle. Il se souvint de la fureur de la Reine le jour où Thor avait été surpris à espionner Sif alors qu'elle se baignait avec des amies au lac. Elle ne l'avait pas puni d'avoir regardé, mais d'avoir mis la jeune fille dans l'embarras. Son frère n'avait que treize ans à cette époque, mais Loki aujourd'hui n'avait pas l'excuse de la jeunesse...

Le soir, ce fut la première fois que Loki craignait de voir son épouse. Certes, il la rencontrait rarement mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas changer son emploi du temps juste pour passer du temps avec elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un évitement au sens propre du terme, il n'avait jamais fait demi-tour en la voyant arriver.

Sigyn était installée à la petite table de leurs appartements, occupée à grignoter des fruits et du fromage. Elle ne se retourna pas en entendant Loki arriver mais constata que cette fois il était arrivé par la porte. Sans un mot, il s'assit en face d'elle et attrapa une grappe de raisin. L'air indifférent, elle lança un regard à son époux. Elle ne paraissait ni contrariée, ni heureuse de le voir. Elle arborait son expression neutre habituelle qui décontenança encore plus le prince que si elle avait eu l'air furieuse.

« Je me suis mal comporté avec vous tout à l'heure, et je regrette, lâcha Loki, détestant l'humiliation de présenter des excuses. Mais il reconnaissait ses torts malgré tout.

- Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser la magie contre vous, je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment, concéda Sigyn du tac au tac, comme si elle avait préparé ces mots à l'avance. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, et ne devons pas le devenir, mon prince. Mais je ne vous connais pas suffisamment pour savoir ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Il soupira sans s'en cacher. Quelque part, il trouvait sa maîtrise d'elle-même assez agaçante. Il s'était attendu à des cris, à un refus de l'écouter… Mais non, elle mangeait sagement, reconnaissant aussi sa part de responsabilité. Il l'observa grignoter son morceau de fromage épicé et comprit soudainement pourquoi sa mère l'avait choisi elle. Sans doute Frigga savait qu'une femme aimant les confrontations n'aurait fait que titiller son côté hargneux et cruel. Or, Sigyn était trop mature et intelligente pour laisser une mauvaise entente s'installer. Pourtant, Loki n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement des sentiments de sa femme, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la cerner, peut-être qu'intérieurement elle lui en voulait ?

« Donnez-moi votre main, » pria Loki en tendant la sienne.

Sigyn fut légèrement méfiante mais s'exécuta pour donner crédit à ses précédentes paroles. La main de Loki était fraiche et douce, comme s'il craignait d'être brusque comme il l'avait été plus tôt dans la journée. Une lumière verte quitta les doigts du sorcier et s'enroula autour du poignet de Sigyn. Cette dernière songea un instant à se reculer, craignant un tour cruel mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'agir : un bracelet en or ornait son poignet alors que Loki relâchait sa main. Elle fixa le bijou quelques instant, incrédule. Elle s'autorisa même à le palper pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mesquine illusion. Mais il était bien réel, et magnifique.

« Considérez-le comme un gage de mon respect envers vous. Et l'assurance que je n'oublierai plus qui vous êtes, » déclara Loki de façon solennelle.

La jeune femme le considéra un instant. Elle ne put être certaine de la sincérité de ses paroles si superficielles. Loki était réputé pour être un menteur effronté. Sans doute avait-il compris qu'une réconciliation rapide était indispensable et qu'ils ne devaient pas rester sur un malentendu. Sigyn acquiesça lentement. Une part d'elle s'indignait et mourrait d'envie de lui renvoyer le bracelet à la figure, mais elle écouta son bon sens. Elle était liée à lui pour le reste de son existence, et savait que dans le cas d'un refus de sa part, il ne reviendrait jamais vers elle. Il ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait aucune affection pour elle et il était trop fier. Elle portait juste le titre d'épouse de Loki. Il pourrait l'évincer après quelques années de mariage si elle lui était désagréable et en cas de répudiation, elle apporterait la honte sur son père. Non, elle ne devait pas repousser l'attention de son époux qui avait sûrement pris sur lui pour s'abaisser à lui offrir un cadeau.

« Merci, j'apprécie votre attention, souffla-t-elle. Elle se pencha vers Loki et déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue. Je vous promets d'apprendre à vous être agréable, si vous voulez bien être patient. »

Loki attira doucement la jeune femme à lui et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes chastement, comme pour sceller leur accord. Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce. Ils jouaient tous les deux un rôle, Loki sentait que Sigyn n'était pas totalement honnête. Mais il comprenait qu'elle n'agissait pas dans un but sournois, mais parce que comme lui elle connaissait la nécessité d'un mariage serein. En quelque sorte, elle était prête à se sacrifier pour offrir à Loki une vie conjugale sans tumultes. Quelque part, il lui en était reconnaissant et de ce fait, il était prêt à faire des efforts. C'était un juste retour des choses, tant qu'elle serait fidèle et agréable, il resterait aimable et patient. C'était comme s'ils venaient de signer le pacte de leur entente. Et même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le formuler en mot. Leur bon sens et leur maturité ayant fait le travail.

Alors à partir des jours qui suivirent, ils firent l'effort de passer du temps ensemble pour se connaitre. Ce n'était jamais plus d'une heure, mais suffisant pour avoir des discussions agréables. Au départ, ils ne firent qu'échanger des banalités mais au fil du temps, leurs conversations devinrent plus spirituelles et intéressantes. Loki avait découvert que Sigyn, malgré sa discrétion, était cultivée et curieuse, n'hésitant pas à demander des précisions quand il parlait de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne souriait pas beaucoup, pas sincèrement du moins. Il parvenait en l'observant à reconnaitre son sourire de façade et son sourire naturel.

De son côté, Sigyn avait appris à s'habituer aux changements d'humeurs de Loki. Leurs conversations étaient parfois joyeuses, parfois brèves et sèches. Le prince était souvent contrarié et en parlait parfois à Sigyn. Elle avait compris à quel point les gens autour d'eux valorisaient Thor de façon inconsciente. Parce qu'il était l'ainé et probablement le futur roi, bien qu'Odin n'ait pas encore désigné officiellement son héritier. Alors Sigyn veillait à rester distante avec Thor, même si ce dernier se montrait agréable, de même que ses amis. Elle avait refusé les invitations de Sif, sachant l'animosité parfois palpable entre la guerrière et son mari. Elle avait fait le choix d'être fiable pour Loki et d'être digne de confiance, même si elle devait se priver d'une amitié solide. Elle fréquentait très peu la cour, venant uniquement quand la Reine l'invitait à déjeuner avec les autres dames. Et dans ces réunions, elle se montrait discrète et prenait rarement la parole. Elle écoutait beaucoup, enregistrait les informations pour les réutiliser plus tard. Ainsi, les dames appréciaient ses attentions, lorsqu'elle demandait après plusieurs semaines des nouvelles d'un enfant malade, ou si la broderie en cours avait bien avancé… Sigyn était agile et prenait tout cela comme un jeu amusant. Elle racontait parfois cela à Loki, comme il était facile de flatter les femmes avec des mots bien placés. Et son mari, quand il était de bonne humeur, riait légèrement. Elle aimait l'entendre rire, quand ce n'était pas de l'ironie. Elle savait maintenant percevoir les tons changeant de sa voix, savait quand il se moquait ou non. Elle aimait l'interroger sur sa magie, car il semblait fier de lui expliquer des choses compliquées. Alors elle ne cachait pas qu'elle était impressionnée et réclamait des démonstrations, les gardes en faisaient souvent les frais.  
Les jours où il était en colère, elle restait silencieuse à ses côtés. Ils marchaient dans le parc sans échanger un mot, mais peu importait. C'était comme si un rituel s'était installé entre eux durant ces quelques semaines, et leur heure de discussion quotidienne avait maintenant une place dans l'emploi du temps de Loki.

Mais deux semaines avant l'anniversaire d'Odin, ils n'eurent le temps de se croiser qu'au moment du coucher. Ils avaient chacun des tas de choses à faire. Loki devant s'entrainer pour le tournoi de lutte en l'honneur de son père, et Sigyn devant assister la Reine dans les préparatifs. La jeune femme savait que les durs entrainements faisaient souffrir le corps de son mari mais elle le faisait pas remarquer, même lorsque Loki grimaçait le matin en sortant du lit, tiraillé par les courbatures. Elle se contenta de lire sur le sujet et d'engranger les informations. Si bien qu'un soir, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à dormir, elle pressa ses doigts sur les muscles endoloris de Loki pour y diffuser de la chaleur obtenue par magie. D'abord surpris, il se laissa ensuite faire lorsqu'il sentit une amélioration et s'autorisa un soupir de contentement. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'endormit, épuisé. Elle répéta l'opération chaque soir. Parfois, Sigyn se réveillait avec une main de Loki sur elle, dans son dos ou sur à sa taille. Une nuit où elle avait eu froid, elle s'était blottie contre lui dans son sommeil. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé et l'avait entouré de ses bras jusqu'au matin.

La veille du tournoi, Sigyn sentit la nervosité de Loki jusque dans ses muscles qu'elle massait doucement. Alors pour tenter de l'apaiser, elle caressa doucement son dos malmené par quelques ecchymoses pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne ressentait pas de gêne à le toucher ainsi, elle s'était habituée à la fraicheur de sa peau en toutes circonstances et à sa presque nudité. Mais il continuait à pousser des soupirs nerveux, ne voulant sans doute pas avouer qu'il craignait la défaite du lendemain. Au bout d'un certain temps, en constatant que la nuit était bien avancée et qu'il ne dormait toujours pas, elle le quitta un instant puis revint avec une infusion de plantes.

« Cela t'aidera à te détendre, lui dit-elle en lui offrant la boisson.

Il but silencieusement, reconnaissant la même boisson que lui donnait parfois sa mère après un cauchemar quand il était plus jeune. Une fois terminé, il posa la tasse sur sa table de chevet.

- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? demanda alors Loki dans un souffle.

- J'ai pris l'habitude de m'endormir après toi, » répondit-elle en revenant dans le lit.

Elle fut alors surprise de sentir son époux se serrer contre elle, à la recherche d'un contact physique. Elle se détendit dans ses bras et le laissa caresser ses hanches, faisant bruisser sa chemise de nuit et les draps. Elle essaya d'ignorer la protubérance pulsante contre le bas de son dos, ne sachant pas si elle se sentait flattée ou si elle était ennuyée.

« Loki, tu dois te reposer pour demain, dit-elle alors en se retournant pour lui faire face. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne distinguait rien du tout, hormis la lune par la grande fenêtre.

- Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix peu habituelle. J'ai juste besoin de… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase et saisit la main de Sigyn qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de la poser sur son bas ventre. Elle savait ce qu'il désirait, après tout, elle pourrait faire cela de la même façon qu'elle détendait les muscles de son dos. Alors elle laissa la douce chaleur magique envahir sa main avant de la faire glisser dans le sous-vêtement de son époux, provoquant sur son membre un léger spasme d'anticipation. Elle le caressa, s'amusant à varier le rythme pour trouver celui qu'il préférait. Ce ne fut pas long, Loki épuisé et nerveux se perdit rapidement dans son plaisir, laissant échapper un léger gémissement alors qu'il trouva instinctivement les lèvres de Sigyn. C'est seulement là, après s'être débarrassé de son sous vêtement souillé, qu'il parvint à trouver le sommeil.

Sigyn mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir. Songeuse, à propos de ce qui venait de se passer, elle comprit qu'ils avaient passé un nouveau cap dans leur relation. Elle n'éprouvait toujours aucun sentiment amoureux pour Loki mais elle ne pouvait plus dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, leurs discussions, ses mains sur elle et ses baisers même s'ils étaient rares et sans signification. Elle se sentait proche de lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais été avec Theoric, c'était différent car Loki et elle avaient dépassé la phase de la simple courtoisie. Peut-être étaient-ils amis maintenant ? Mais une amie l'aurait-elle touché comme elle l'avait fait ? Pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être des amants ! Ni même des amoureux ! C'était contrariant pour Sigyn de ne pas pouvoir mettre un mot précis sur leur relation, même s'ils étaient juste mariés. Alors elle réfléchit longuement, avant de conclure qu'ils étaient tout simplement des alliés, s'entraidant en cas de nécessité. Elle aima l'idée qui la fit sourire et l'encourageait à continuer sur cette voie.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Loki n'était plus là, sans doute parti s'échauffer avant le tournoi. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être anxieuse pour lui, elle connaissait sa hantise de perdre. Elle-même, elle doutait que Loki puisse gagner le combat contre les guerriers d'Asgard, dont ses frères à elle, mais espérait qu'il aille assez loin pour ne pas se sentir humilié. Elle n'avait jamais vu son mari combattre, elle ne savait pas quel genre d'adversaire était Loki, mais sachant la force de ses frères, et la réputation de Thor, elle était inquiète. Si encore il pouvait faire usage de la magie ! Mais elle doutait que ce soit le cas ce jour-là !

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déjeuner et se fit aider par une domestique pour sa toilette et pour attacher sa robe. Cette dernière, elle la choisit verte, pas seulement parce que Loki aimait cette couleur, mais pour montrer clairement qui elle soutenait pour ce tournoi. Non pas qu'elle oubliait ses frères ce jour-là, elle serait ravie de voir l'un d'entre eux gagner, mais parce qu'elle songeait qu'il était de son devoir d'afficher clairement sa position d'épouse. Elle fit attention de ne pas trop se parer, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la remarque trop étant donné qu'elle ne fréquentait que très peu la cour. Déjà, sa présence serait remarquée alors inutile de faire parler d'elle pour autre chose que le choix de sa robe.

Sigyn ne regretta pas d'être partie de ses appartements en avance car chaque personne qu'elle saluait sur le chemin lui faisait perdre un temps fou. Mais elle devait rester courtoise alors elle prenait le temps de s'arrêter à chaque fois, d'esquisser un sourire de façade et échanger quelques mots. Quand elle arriva dans la tribune royale de l'arène, elle s'inclina gracieusement devant le Roi puis la Reine, notant au passage que celle-ci avait adopté une couleur neutre pour ses vêtements : rose pâle. Ainsi elle ne prenait parti pour aucun de ces fils. Elle avait vu Frigga attarder son regard sur sa robe verte et sourire avec satisfaction.

« C'est la pièce que le marchand de tissus vous avait offert pour votre mariage, nota Frigga en prenant entre ses doigts la manche tombante de la robe. C'était de la soie, tissu assez léger pour supporter la chaleur d'Asgard.

- Oui, elle est très agréable à porter, dit Sigyn.

- Loki appréciera l'attention, j'en suis sûre, » fit la Reine avec un doux sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit.

Une fois tous les spectateurs installés, les participants vinrent saluer le roi dans l'arène. Ils portaient tous une tenue de cérémonie identique blanche, faite, selon Frigga pour repérer les blessés durant le tournoi. Loki se tenait droit aux côtés de son frère. Malgré la différence de carrure entre les deux frères, Loki ne paraissait pas ridicule face aux autres guerriers, il y en avait de toutes les corpulences et toutes les tailles. Elle ne repéra qu'une seule femme, Sif, qui avait dû littéralement se battre pour avoir le droit de participer. Sigyn ne pouvait qu'avouer que la beauté de la guerrière était stupéfiante. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient ramenés en queue et lui donnait un air sauvage et impressionnant. Rien qu'à la voir ainsi, Sigyn savait qu'elle serait une adversaire redoutable même pour les favoris. Elle fut un peu jalouse en songeant que la jeune femme avait le choix de faire ce dont elle avait envie. Si elle l'avait eu, assurément, elle se battrait aux côtés de ses frères, non pas pour le combat, mais juste pour le plaisir d'être avec eux. Elle croisa le regard de son frère ainé qui lui offrit un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit d'un sourire. Elle espérait que Loki n'aurait pas à le combattre, elle souffrirait quel que soit le perdant.

Les adversaires étaient tirés au sort par le Roi lui-même. Ainsi, le premier combat opposait Fandral et un guerrier du nom de Hermód.

« Tous les combattants ont une épée identique et n'ont pas le droit de prendre leur arme personnelle, expliqua Frigga.

- Est-ce parce certaines armes offrent des avantages pour le combattant ? demanda poliment Sigyn.

- Oui, par exemple, si Thor luttait avec Mjöllnir, ses adversaires n'auraient probablement aucune chance, » répondit la Reine.

Sigyn acquiesça doucement avant d'observer le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ils ne combattaient pas comme on combattrait un ennemi. Les coups s'échangeaient mais sans réelle violence. Ils cherchaient surtout à se désarmer l'un l'autre. Finalement, Fandral prit l'avantage en envoyant voler avec élégance l'arme de son adversaire et pointant son épée à la gorge sans le blesser. Le guerrier était habitué au combat à l'épée alors Sigyn ne fut pas étonnée.

Le second et le troisième combat opposèrent des guerriers que Sigyn ne connaissait pas. En revanche, le suivant firent entrer dans l'arène Thor et le frère ainé de Sigyn. Tous deux étaient puissants, les échanges durèrent longtemps. Même désarmé, son frère parvenait à continuer la bataille, évitant, malgré sa large carrure, les coups de Thor et le désarmant à son tour finalement. Alors ils terminèrent au corps à corps, échangeant quelques rires. Mais Thor parvint habilement à récupérer son épée, mettant fin au combat.

Quand le nom de Loki fut associé à son second frère, le cœur de Sigyn manqua un battement. Sa corpulence de son frère était si imposante qu'elle aurait même eu une crainte si Thor s'était trouvé en face de lui… Elle n'avait jamais su de qui il tenait pour être aussi immense et aussi large. Y avait-il des géants chez leurs ancêtres ? Elle l'ignorait.  
Loki ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du combat. Il paraissait même plutôt sûr de lui et Sigyn comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il commença à se déplacer. Il avait une aisance particulière dans ses mouvements. Il parait plus qu'il n'attaquait, ayant compris qu'il ne pouvait utiliser sa force brute contre quelqu'un de plus puissant physiquement que lui. Ainsi, Loki jouait sur le poids de l'homme qui le rendait plus lent dans ses mouvements. Sigyn, en voyant son frère s'essouffler comprenait que cela fonctionnait. Loki tournait autour de son adversaire et le forçait à courir pour l'atteindre. Puis lorsqu'il trouva une faille dans la défense, il lança le plat de l'épée sans hésitation contre le genou du guerrier, le faisant tomber avec fracas sans le blesser et pointa la lame contre sa gorge. Loki était victorieux, Sigyn fut partagée entre la joie et le regret lorsque son frère lui lança un regard piteux. Loki, lui, dans une concentration extrême, ne regarda personne. Son combat terminé, il rejoignit immédiatement les autres combattants en ignorant l'accolade de Thor qui le félicitait.

Le prochain combat opposa Sif et Volstagg. Sigyn imagina le même déroulement que le combat précédent : Volstagg était énorme comparé à Sif et sans doute allait-elle le fatiguer ? Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, la guerrière lançait sans hésiter son épée contre l'homme qui la parait sans difficulté. Volstagg semblait avoir compris qu'il devait bouger le moins possible, ainsi il restait immobile et économisait ses forces. Cependant elle parvint à le désarmer au bout d'un moment, mais alors qu'elle allait le maîtriser avec son épée, Volstagg attrapa violemment celle-ci au niveau de la lame et la fit voler au loin. Sif, sans son arme ne put lutter contre la force physique du guerrier et dut amèrement s'avouer vaincue. Sigyn fut déçue, elle aurait aimé que la femme aille plus loin !

D'autres combats s'enchainèrent, Sigyn vit le dernier de ses frères gagner son combat avec fierté contre Hogun, moins à l'aise avec une épée qu'avec une masse d'armes. Finalement, une fois les premiers duels terminés, les gagnants s'affrontaient. Il y eut donc de nouveaux tirages au sort. Parmi les personnes qu'elle connaissait, Sigyn vit Volstagg gagner contre son frère et Thor victorieux contre un guerrier inconnu. Mais Loki perdit contre la fine lame de Fandral. Pourtant, il avait montré beaucoup de dextérité dans le maniement de l'épée, après tout, il s'y était entrainé depuis un bon moment. Il avait su esquiver les coups, les rendre, se déplacer… Mais ce n'était pas suffisant contre Fandral qui était considéré comme le meilleur épéiste d'Asgard. Loki avait été désarmé et vaincu.

Sigyn n'était pas déçue de la défaite de Loki, pourtant, elle regarda les affrontements suivants avec moins d'attention. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que cela avait commencé et elle se sentait un peu fatiguée sous cette chaleur. De temps à autres, elle portait un verre d'eau à sa bouche et plaignait les guerriers qui attendaient sous le soleil de plomb. Qu'ils gagnent ou perdent, ils regagnaient inlassablement le banc des combattants. Quand la finale arriva enfin, Fandral contre Thor, Sigyn avait un mal de tête atroce que le soleil empirait. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts mais feignit de suivre attentivement. Mais en réalité, elle ne vit même pas la victoire de Fandral, la tête lui tournait, sans doute la conséquence de son manque de sommeil.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Frigga, inquiète alors que l'arène se vidait.

Sigyn acquiesça vivement en se rendant compte qu'elle était probablement restée immobile de longues minutes après la fin du tournoi. Elle n'avait pas entendu le discours d'Odin, ni la remise du prix. Elle espéra que personne d'autre que Frigga ne s'était aperçu de son absence et que la Reine n'était pas en colère. Mais Frigga semblait surtout se préoccuper de la jeune femme qui dut plusieurs fois lui assurer que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne supportait pas trop la chaleur. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : se débarrasser de sa robe en soie qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur et se glisser dans un bain frais. Galvanisée par cette pensée, elle se leva et suivit la Reine jusqu'au Palais. L'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer, et la suite des festivités continuerait en soirée, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de se reposer un peu. Une fois de plus, elle maudit la politesse qui l'attardait avec les femmes de cour alors qu'elle n'aspirait à se mettre au frais. Elle resta ainsi encore plus d'une heure à bavarder et à grignoter quelques raisins. En réalité, elle mourrait de faim mais n'osa pas se jeter sur la nourriture, décidée à demander son repas une fois dans ses appartements.

Quand elle fut enfin libérée, elle se rendit immédiatement à sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle se débarrassa de ses sandales et entra à grand pas dans l'immense salle d'eau. Elle se dévêtit négligemment, se contorsionnant pour défaire les laçages dans son dos ne souhaitant pas attendre une domestique.

« Tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide, » fit la voix narquoise de Loki dans l'immense bain en pierre.

Sigyn sursauta brusquement. Elle était tellement pressée de quitter ses vêtements qu'elle n'avait même pas vérifié qu'elle était seule. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait vu les vêtements de cérémonie de Loki sur le sol. Complètement nue, elle ne chercha pourtant pas à se couvrir même si son époux la parcourait vaguement des yeux, avec indifférence. Elle n'était pas une enfant et encore moins pudique.

« Je peux venir ? » fit soudainement Sigyn en désignant le bain.

Loki sembla hésiter un instant puis acquiesça, décontenancé par l'absence de pudeur de son épouse. Était-ce parce qu'elle venait d'une famille de guerrier ? Peut-être avait-elle eu l'habitude de partager des bains avec ses frères ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de rare après tout ! Cependant Loki, lui prenait ses bains seul, jamais il n'aurait songé à y inviter Thor ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il y avait largement la place pour deux, même pour trois s'il avait voulu.

A peine elle mit le pied dans l'eau, le froid mordit sa peau.

« Par tous les dieux, comment fais-tu pour rester dans une eau si froide ! S'exclama-t-elle en frissonnant. Pourtant, elle continua sa descente vers l'eau.

- J'ai l'habitude, et puis, il fait trop chaud dehors, » expliqua Loki, légèrement amusé.

Une fois totalement immergée, elle claqua des dents mais devait avouer que c'était mieux que la chaleur extérieure. Elle se cala dans l'angle du bain et ferma doucement les yeux. Son mal de tête pulsait toujours mais elle se sentait mieux, bien que le froid rendait ses muscles douloureux.

« Le vert ne te va pas au teint, dit Loki dans un petit rire. Sigyn ouvrit les yeux et le regarda fixement, plissant les yeux.

- Mais malheureusement, c'est la couleur que tu as choisi pour te représenter, répliqua-t-elle. Moi, j'aime le rouge, mais je suppose que tu n'aurais pas apprécié que je porte la couleur d'un autre, avança-t-elle évasivement pour ne pas mentionner Thor et ses capes.

- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si tu avais porté une autre couleur, dit-il frottant un savon contre sa peau marquée de bleus.

- Menteur, lâcha-t-elle puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut. Elle scruta le visage de Loki, craignant que l'accusation le mette de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu aurais pu porter les couleurs qui te plaisent, celles de tes frères si ça te chantait ! Siffla-t-il, agacé. Sauf le rouge. Je te l'interdis, finit-il par dire à voix basse.

- Je suis ton épouse, commença-t-elle sérieusement, se redressant dans le bain. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais souhaité porter la couleur d'un autre que toi alors que tu combattais aujourd'hui ? J'ai porté le vert avec fierté ce matin, même si j'insulte ta couleur avec mon teint, souffla-t-elle en réprimant un frisson.

Loki s'interrompit un instant dans sa toilette. Il ne savait pas si elle était blessée ou si elle jouait simplement avec ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas été très bon, fit-il remarquer, une légère amertume dans la voix qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de cacher.

- Tu as battu mon frère ! répondit-elle en commençant à son tour à se laver.

- Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, lâcha-t-il.

- Mon frère est un bon guerrier, dit Sigyn avec conviction. Tu as juste été plus fort que lui. Et tu as été battu par plus fort que toi, Fandral, celui qui a gagné ce tournoi et défait Thor. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir honte de perdre un tournoi aux règles si stupides ? Si j'avais été autorisé à me servir de la magie, crois-moi, Fandral n'aurait pas été gagnant ! S'emporta-t-il soudainement furieux.

Sigyn savait qu'il était bien plus peiné par la défaite qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Mais elle ne releva pas, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'affliger son époux.

- C'est certain. Et j'aurais adoré voir cela ! » dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Loki sut qu'elle le pensait réellement. Elle esquissait son sourire sincère, pas celui qu'elle adressait à la cour. Il s'autorisa lui aussi à rire, imaginant l'issu du combat s'il avait pu montrer sa force magique. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé que Sigyn voit cela, qu'elle le voit victorieux et qu'elle puisse réellement être fière de porter le vert. Non pas qu'il désire l'impressionner, mais pour montrer qu'eux deux étaient des alliés puissants. Alliés ? Comment cette idée saugrenue lui était venue en tête ? Elle n'était que son épouse ! A partir de quand avait-il commencé à la voir autrement ? Pourtant, elle était là, à ses côtés et semblait vouloir défendre ses intérêts. Était-ce son alliée ?

Il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps. Il voyait en l'observant que le froid commençait à atteindre sérieusement le corps de Sigyn. Ses lèvres figées dans un sourire étaient devenues violacées et son visage excessivement pâle. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, lui secouant le vissage alors qu'elle était toute engourdie.

« C'est agréable, le froid. Mais je ne suis pas aussi résistante que toi, » dit-elle en claquant des dents.

Loki ne répondit pas et lança un sort qui réchauffa progressivement l'eau et détendit les muscles de Sigyn. Mais lui ne se sentait déjà plus à l'aise dans ce bain devenu trop chaud à son goût. Alors qu'il voulut sortir, Sigyn retint sa main. Son corps tremblait encore frénétiquement malgré la chaleur de l'eau.

« Aide-moi à sortir, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu, » dit-elle.

Loki sentit dans sa voix qu'elle était épuisée et repensa subitement à la nuit de la veille et à ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire pour lui. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à en avoir honte. Après tout, elle était son épouse et c'était quelque chose de normal, non ? Mais une légère culpabilité l'envahit quand il songeait que si elle avait si peu dormi, c'est parce que lui avait tardé à trouver le sommeil. Alors il l'aida à sortir, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et la guida jusqu'à leur lit. Une fois allongée, elle poussa un soupir de plaisir. Son mal de tête la lançait toujours, elle passa une main sur son front, pensant naïvement atténuer la douleur. Elle fut alors surprise de sentir les mains de Loki masser ses tempes avec douceur, les doigts chauds de la même magie qu'elle usait pour ses massages. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, soulagée.

Loki se demanda un instant s'il devait la couvrir ou non. Peut-être aurait-elle froid avec seulement une serviette… Depuis quand se faisait-il du souci ? Il s'allongea à son tour complètement nu, ne songeant pas avec une chaleur pareille à se vêtir.

* * *

Loki se réveilla avec la douce sensation des mains qui parcouraient son dos et du souffle chaud contre son oreille. Il aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller, rester dans son délicieux sommeil mais le souffle devint insistant et mua en voix.

« Il faut te réveiller. Le banquet a lieu dans deux heures… »

Il distingua clairement la voix de Sigyn mais garda les paupières closes, voulant profiter encore un peu de ses attentions. Mais quand les caresses se stoppèrent, il ouvrit les yeux et l'espace d'un instant, regarda sa femme d'un air contrarié. Elle lui répondit à son regard courroucé par un sourire et il constata qu'elle avait retrouvé son énergie grâce à la sieste.

« Non, non, non ! Dit-elle alors que les yeux de Loki se refermaient. Tu ne dois pas dormir !

- Je trouverai une excuse si je suis en retard, marmonna-t-il.

- Pas question, trancha Sigyn en glissant ses mains sur les côtes de Loki, le chatouillant légèrement.

Le prince sursauta et se tendit. Il se redressa vivement. Oui, il était chatouilleux, et malheureusement bien réveillé à présent.

- Je suis désolée, fit Sigyn, mais je ne peux pas te permettre d'être en retard au banquet du Roi.

- Quelle épouse tyrannique ma mère m'a donné ! Tyrannique, et exhibitionniste, » pesta-t-il en regarda la serviette de bain recouvrir à peine ses hanches.

Sigyn ne répondit pas et se recouvrit correctement. En revanche, elle fixa avec insistance le corps nu de son mari, avec une légère ironie dans sa moue. Comprenant soudainement, Loki, qui lui était assez pudique chercha des yeux la serviette qu'il n'avait jamais apporté jusqu'à la chambre...  
Sans un mot, Sigyn se dénuda et tendit sa propre serviette à son mari, qui haussa les sourcils avant de ricaner. L'homme était prude, et la femme sans gêne, n'était-ce pas stupide ? Dans une attitude de défi, il prit la serviette et la jeta négligemment sur le lit. Après tout, pourquoi être embarrassé alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de tension sexuelle entre eux ?

« C'est douloureux ? demanda Sigyn en frôlant de ses doigts un bleu imposant sur l'épaule de Loki.

- J'ai connu pire, » répliqua Loki, fixant le visage de la jeune femme pour ne pas dériver vers les autres parties de son corps par impulsion.

Les yeux gris de Sigyn étaient vifs et elle ne paraissait pas embarrassée de le détailler avec tant de curiosité. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu, la nuit de noce de comptant pas puisqu'ils étaient dans la pénombre. Pour la première fois, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, Loki la trouva réellement désirable avec ses yeux métalliques et ses lèvres charnues. Pourtant, il était déjà resté de marbre devant des femmes bien plus belles qu'elle ! Et il ne put empêcher ses yeux de parcourir le corps nu de son épouse. Elle n'était pas frêle, elle avait de jolies formes, une poitrine que Loki avait envie de toucher du bout des doigts, des hanches qu'il avait envie de tenir. Le prince poussa un soupir agacé. Lui qui n'avait jamais été troublé par des envies de ce genre pour elle en était réduit à devoir récupérer la serviette dont il s'était débarrassé pour masquer son désir. Il s'était douté que cela arriverait un jour même si à la base il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour Sigyn. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme porté sur le sexe qui allait chercher les partenaires de façon fréquente pour assouvir ses pulsions, mais il s'était douté qu'après autant de temps à dormir auprès d'une femme et avoir bénéficié de son attention la nuit précédente, il aurait fini par avoir des idées plus indécentes. Mais après tout, pourquoi serait-ce indécent ? N'était-elle pas son épouse ? Cela ne faisait-il pas parti des devoirs conjugaux ?

« Si tu en as envie, je suis d'accord, » souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur la sienne.

Elle ne voulait pas être le genre de femme qui irait chercher le désir en agissant de façon lascive et provoquante. Elle préférait être honnête, lui dire qu'elle lui offrirait ce dont il aura besoin. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Le désirait-elle ? Peut-être. Elle était loin d'être dégoutée par son mari. Sans le trouver magnifique, il avait néanmoins son propre charme, ses propres attraits qui le rendaient plus désirable à ses yeux que les autres. Puis elle avait senti ses mains sur elle la nuit dernière, elle avait apprécié l'entendre gémir contre ses lèvres. Elle était trop novice pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait pour elle, mais elle aimait l'idée flatteuse qu'elle, la sage Sigyn, puisse donner du plaisir à un homme. Pas n'importe lequel : son mari. Mais peut-être se trompait-elle, peut-être qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas et que c'était seulement une pulsion, un manque, une envie ? Après tout, pourquoi un homme expérimenté irait chercher du plaisir dans les bras d'une épouse à peine dépucelée qu'il n'a pas choisi plutôt que dans les bras d'une maîtresse experte ? Elle hésitait.

_« Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais souhaité porter la couleur d'un autre que toi ? » « J'ai porté le vert avec fierté ce matin… »_

Alors que Sigyn faisait part de son accord, Loki se rappela de ce qu'elle avait dit au bain. Là, il réalisa qu'elle était de son côté, qu'elle serait toujours de son côté parce qu'il était son époux et qu'elle était une femme fidèle et loyale. Bizarrement, cela la rendit encore plus désirable aux yeux de Loki. Elle ne le trahirait jamais, elle ne verrait jamais d'autres hommes, il en était certain. Elle était la seule femme de la cour à ne pas regarder Thor avec des yeux admiratifs, la seule à ne pas chercher sa compagnie, la seule à ne pas rire aux blagues du Trio Palatin. Peut-être était-elle la seule à le trouver attirant. Ou peut-être faisait-elle juste son devoir d'épouse. Peut-être que la Reine l'avait trop bien choisie : une femme capable de feindre la fidélité et la loyauté.

« Si tu as envie, commença-t-il, ne le dis pas et viens. Jamais je ne serai méprisant parce que tu cherches à faire ton devoir d'épouse. »

Sigyn médita un instant sur ses paroles et se figea. Devoir d'épouse. Elle n'aimait pas comment cela sonnait dans la bouche de Loki. Comme si l'acte sexuel n'était qu'une obligation. L'obligation, n'était-ce pas d'assister à un tournoi, d'aller au banquet ce soir ? Devoir d'épouse. Quand elle entendait cela, elle imaginait plutôt la justification d'un rapport forcé par un mari avide qui dirait : « je n'ai rien à me reprocher, elle fait son devoir ». Devoir d'épouse. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Pour une femme non sincère qui faisait seulement ce qu'on attendait d'elle ? Qui jouait son rôle comme il fallait ? Etait-elle ce genre de femme ? Elle était ce genre de femme. Seulement, elle s'était approprié ce rôle, si bien qu'elle l'avait intégré comme un trait véritable de sa personnalité. Devoir d'épouse. Elle le gifla. Ce n'était guère plus qu'une caresse, n'ayant pas mis la force suffisante pour rougir sa peau.

« Devoir d'épouse, murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes rageuses. Pourquoi es-tu si cruel alors que je voulais m'offrir à toi ? Si tu ne veux pas de moi, va voir d'autres femmes, mais ne me blesse pas avec tes mots ! »

Ils ne s'étaient pas compris. Devoir d'épouse, une même expression pour une signification différente pour Loki. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé qu'elle se sentirait insultée. Sans doute avait-elle compris que Loki même s'il ne la désirait pas, la repousserait gentiment parce qu'elle voulait faire son devoir. C'était peut-être humiliant pour elle, il avait envie de rire.

« Tu es stupide, Sigyn. Vraiment. Tu parais sûre de toi, tu joues parfaitement ton rôle d'épouse aux yeux du monde, mais tu ne comprends rien. Je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais, tout comme je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Comment penser que tout ce que tu fais pour moi est autre chose que ton sens aigu du devoir ? Rugit-il, finalement plus furieux par les paroles de la jeune femme que par la gifle.

- Parce que j'ai porté le vert avec fierté ce matin. Si je n'avais fait que mon devoir d'épouse, je l'aurais juste porté avec indifférence, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne t'aime pas, mais je suis tienne, vraie et fidèle. J'aimerais tellement que tu me voies comme ton alliée, mais ironiquement, c'est toi, le Dieu du Mensonge qui a le plus de mal à croire en l'honnêteté des autres.

- Parce que je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point il est facile de manipuler les autres, répondit-il, sa colère étant retombée brutalement, faisant place à de l'amertume.

- Je ne pense pas être assez maligne pour être capable de te tromper avec mes mots, fit Sigyn. Je ne te trahirai jamais.

- Parce que tu es mon épouse ? devina-t-il en un rire ironique. Si tu savais le nombre de femmes mariées prêtes à accueillir d'autres hommes dans leur lit !

- Parce que je suis ton alliée, et que tu n'as pas besoin d'une épouse, répondit-elle avec conviction.

- Alors prouve-moi à quel point tu m'es dévouée, Sigyn, » lança-t-il, une légère pointe de défi dans la voix.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait-elle malgré l'allusion qui sonnait comme étant clairement explicite. Il attendait qu'elle lui prouve ses paroles, au-delà de l'acte, qu'il puisse deviner qu'elle ne mentait pas. Une épouse pouvait aisément donner son corps sans que cela signifie qu'elle était fidèle à son mari, alors quelque part, Loki savait qu'il en attendait plus de la part de Sigyn. Il ne suffisait pas qu'elle s'allonge sous lui pour lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Il se surprit à espérer qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ses attentes mais la jeune femme se retira lentement du lit. Elle en fit le tour pour arriver aux côtés de Loki.

« Ce soir, souffla Sigyn en posant un baiser au coin des lèvres de Loki. Tu auras ta preuve...»

* * *

Manger, boire, manger... Sigyn avait l'impression que tout était prétexte pour faire la fête ! C'était pour cela que la jeune femme fréquentait aussi peu souvent la cour, elle s'y ennuyait rapidement. Elle aurait mille fois préféré être sur sa terrasse avec un bon livre entre ses mains plutôt que d'endurer l'enchainement des plats et le brouhaha des conversations. Et puis cette chaleur ! La nuit avait beau être tombée, Sigyn se sentait moite et inconfortable dans sa robe ouvragée.

« Te sens-tu toujours fière de porter du vert ? Railla légèrement Loki, penché à son oreille.

- Actuellement, je me sens un peu à l'étroit, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je peux te débarrasser de ta robe si tu veux, taquina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Sigyn haussa les sourcils et ne put réprimer un léger rougissement. Avec un sort, précisa-t-il, satisfait qu'elle se soit méprise.

- Je pense pouvoir endurer encore un peu. Mais si l'envie me prend de me promener nue devant toute la cour d'Asgard, tu seras le premier avisé, dit-elle d'un air sérieux. Mais en attendant, je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air. »

Loki se demanda avec satisfaction s'il avait réussi à vexer son épouse. Il la regarda se lever et traverser gracieusement la salle du banquet pour se diriger vers les jardins. Il constata avec amusement que malgré son pas rapide, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de semer les dames de cour qui souhaitaient discuter avec elle. Sans doute regrettait-elle déjà d'avoir quitté la table. Il ne remarqua pas que sa mère s'était installée à la place de Sigyn et sursauta presque lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole.

« Tu as bien combattu aujourd'hui, dit-elle simplement.

- Merci, répondit-il. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre et dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cela. Car il savait que sa mère lui faisait un gentil discours sur le fait qu'il avait participé avec honneur au tournoi et que ce n'était pas le résultat qui comptait. C'était toujours ainsi qu'elle lui parlait quand il perdait.

- Sigyn porte bien le vert, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Frigga, l'air de rien en regardant vers la jeune femme qui, malgré son sourire, paraissait crispée et tendue.

- Ce n'est pas la couleur qui lui va le mieux, répondit Loki franchement.

- Mais elle la porte pour toi, conclut Frigga avec un doux sourire. Peut-être devrais-tu aller la secourir, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Sigyn tenter de s'écarter du groupe de femmes avant d'y être à nouveau intégrée par une dame lui prenant le bras.

Loki acquiesça et Frigga le suivit des yeux. Il finit par s'approcher du groupe de femmes qui lui firent une révérence et saisit la main de son épouse pour la tirer de ses ennuis. La Reine réprima un rire en voyant l'air soulagée de la jeune femme à la vue de Loki, et la reconnaissance dans son regard alors qu'il la menait vers les jardins. Frigga était contente de voir que le couple semblait s'entendre. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser qu'ils puissent avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais ils agissaient dignement en couple princier aux yeux des autres. Une légère curiosité força Frigga à s'interroger sur leur intimité. S'entendaient-ils toujours aussi bien une fois que la porte de leurs appartements se fermait ?

Sigyn soupira légèrement en sentant le vent frais sur ses joues brulantes. Elle aurait aimé inspirer à plein poumons mais son corsage était beaucoup trop serré pour cela. Elle maudit un instant la mode de la cour d'Asgard avant de faire quelques pas dans l'allée. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses à cause de l'immobilité forcée durant les longues heures du repas mais elle s'en moquait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était s'éloigner du tumulte de la fête. Loki la suivit distraitement, observant le bas de sa robe trainer sur les graviers et les motifs en fils d'or briller sous l'éclairage. Elle finit par s'arrêter à une fontaine et s'assit au bord, veillant à ne pas froisser sa robe. Il la regarda plonger ses mains dans l'eau et les ramener à sa gorge pour se rafraichir, évitant son visage pour ne pas abimer son maquillage. Elle resta un bon moment assise sans rien dire, fermant les yeux à chaque nouvelle brise sur sa peau. Puis finalement, elle se releva avec élégance et retrouva l'allée, prête à regagner la salle du banquet. Loki lui offrit de nouveau son bras, par politesse et aussi parce que c'était comme cela qu'il devait agir avec son épouse devant la cour. Mais la main de la jeune femme, après avoir saisi le bras de son mari, avait glissé ses doigts sous la manche de Loki, contre son poignet.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent un garde, Loki l'apostropha d'une voix autoritaire :

« Allez trouver la Reine. Dites-lui que la princesse Sigyn se sentait las et que nous avons préféré prendre congé. »

Sigyn regarda le garde l'éloigner d'un pas rapide et se tourna pour faire face à Loki, attendant des explications. Mais elles ne vinrent pas. Au lieu de cela, Loki passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui sans douceur.

« As-tu déjà expérimenté la téléportation ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se sentit envahie d'une nausée puissante. La tête lui tourna dangereusement et une fois qu'ils réapparurent dans leurs appartements, Loki dut la rattraper tant elle vacillait.

« Visiblement, non, » fit le prince avec un sourire moqueur.

Sigyn mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, comme si sa conscience était restée dans le jardin alors que son corps, lui était bel et bien dans leur chambre. Sans un mot, elle se traina jusqu'au lit et s'y affala sans cérémonie, sous le regard malicieux de Loki, amusé de voir son épouse si raffinée s'étendre négligemment.

Alors d'un geste rapide, il détacha les bottines de la jeune femme, en profitant pour passer ses mains sur les jambes douces. Sigyn se laissa faire, récupérant peu à peu de son étrange voyage.

« J'attends la preuve de ton dévouement, souffla Loki en s'allongeant sur elle tout en veillant à ne pas y mettre tout son poids.

- Tu l'as déjà, murmura Sigyn contre l'oreille de Loki. C'était ma robe, j'ai remis du vert pour toi ce soir.

- C'est faux, devina Loki avec un sourire tandis qu'il frôlait la gorge de la jeune femme avec son nez.

- Tu vois, je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je n'étais pas suffisamment maligne pour te tromper avec des mots, » dit-elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant de contact de la langue chaude sur sa peau.

Il aimait le petit côté joueur de Sigyn qui était habilement dissimulé sous son masque de bonnes manières. Il se plaisait à penser qu'il était le seul à connaître cette facette d'elle, tout comme il serait le seul à parcourir son corps de ses mains. Il aimait se dire qu'elle lui appartenait même s'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, qu'elle était sienne. Loki était très possessif, il le savait. Dès lors que quelque chose était à lui, il ne le cédait jamais même s'il n'en voulait plus. Alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il agisse pareil avec son épouse. Et comme pour marquer sa propriété, il marqua la peau tendre de Sigyn avec ses dents, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur délicieux dans ses oreilles. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se débarrasser de cette robe étroite qui semblait gêner Sigyn dans sa respiration et bloquait ses caresses. Mais il fit cela doucement, redressant son épouse pour avoir accès à son dos et délasser lentement son corsage, s'abreuvant des soupirs de soulagement de Sigyn au fur et à mesure que sa poitrine était libérée. Une vague de désir l'empara quand il sentit les mains fermes de la jeune femme retirer sa chemise sans hésitation, jouant de ses doigts pour frôler sa peau meurtrie par les combats du matin. Et quand lentement, les mains s'attardèrent sur son bas ventre, Loki du se faire violence pour ne pas accélérer les choses et se dévêtir lui-même. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment et était curieux de voir comment la jeune femme comptait lui faire plaisir, elle qui n'y connaissait rien. Pourtant, elle n'agissait pas comme une novice, elle semblait confiante même s'il sentait qu'elle ne savait pas du tout vers où elle allait. Sans doute agissait-elle par instinct, se guidant aux réactions de Loki face à ses caresses. Ainsi, elle avait compris ce qu'il attendait lorsque ses mains avaient atteint sa ceinture et que son souffle s'était accentué. Alors elle desserra le vêtement, et laissa Loki s'en débarrasser, il était nu à présent. Loki fit glisser doucement la robe sur les hanches de Sigyn, veillant à ne pas l'abimer malgré son empressement, et son sous-vêtement connut le même traitement. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité, leur peau nue collée l'une à l'autre, échangeant des baisers chauds et humides, des baisers artificiels et sans sentiments, uniquement pour maintenir leur désir éveillé tandis qu'ils cédaient à leurs pulsions.

Sigyn était docile dans les bras de Loki, et le prince aimait cela. Il appréciait d'être le maître de la situation, de se dire qu'elle se plierait à ses désirs. Pourtant, contrairement à ses habitudes, il voulait faire attention au plaisir d'une femme. Parce que si Sigyn était son alliée, il ne pouvait pas tout lui prendre et rien lui donner en échange. S'il écoutait seulement son corps et ses envies, il la prendrait sans aucune cérémonie, sans considération si elle était prête ou non à l'accueillir, lui qui n'avait jamais été friand des longs préliminaires. Mais il prit le temps de la toucher, de lécher le bout de ses seins, d'embrasser son ventre tout en glissant sa main vers son entrejambe et de sourire en sentant ses doigts humides… Il s'amusa du grognement de frustration que Sigyn émit lorsqu'il stoppa ses attentions pour s'allonger sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme, parfois sa langue, parcourir son corps, insister sur ses bleus, et ses mains s'appuyer fermement sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle s'installait entre ses jambes, sa poitrine butant sur sa virilité éveillée tandis qu'elle embrassait son ventre. Elle s'éloigna ensuite, pour saisir le sexe de son époux et le masser doucement. Loki posa sa main sur la sienne et l'incita à serrer plus fort en accélérant la cadence afin qu'elle sache la façon dont il aimait cela. Il gémit légèrement et stoppa la jeune femme lorsqu'il craignit d'atteindre trop rapidement l'orgasme. Alors il inversa les positions et se mit sur Sigyn, sa virilité butant contre l'entrée de la jeune femme. Cependant, il la laissa décider du rythme avec lequel il entrerait en elle. La progression fut frustrante mais Sigyn était encore étroite et il ne voulait pas lui gâcher le plaisir en provoquant une douleur vive. S'il souhaitait qu'elle reste conciliante, ce ne serait pas à son avantage de la blesser. Loki avait compris l'avantage d'avoir une épouse comme Sigyn : elle était suffisamment réceptive à ses caresses, et il pouvait en disposer sans honte puisqu'ils étaient mariés. Puis quelque part, il était gratifiant pour lui d'être le seul à l'initier à ces plaisirs, tout comme c'était agréable de sentir Sigyn se perdre dans ses va-et-vient. Etrangement, il se mit à comprendre pourquoi certains hommes préféraient les femmes vierges. Son sexe était délicieusement serré entre les muscles contractés de la jeune femme et chaque mouvement décuplait les sensations. Et visiblement, Sigyn semblait apprécier autant que lui. Encouragé par ses soupirs, il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à sentir la jeune femme se tendre autour de lui et gémir son prénom contre son oreille. Il comprit qu'elle venait de rejoindre le plus haut point du plaisir, et il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus. Alors elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix affaiblie par son contentement :

« Je ne te trahirai jamais, Loki. »

Et tandis qu'elle l'embrassait avec douceur et sincérité, il sentit son corps tout entier se tendre avec volupté et son plaisir atteindre des sommets qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour avec Sigyn. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de jouissance et d'orgasme, comme avec les femmes qu'il fréquentait pour le plaisir, mais la certitude que les mots de son épouse étaient sincères et vrais. Elle ne le trahirait pas, elle était son alliée. Il avait confiance en elle. Et cela valait tout l'amour et tous les orgasmes du monde. Il ne l'aimerait pas plus pour cela, il n'en tomberait probablement jamais amoureux, mais il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui offrir par ses tendres mots pleines de promesses.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que cela prendrait cette tournure-là en écrivant ! Ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de réflexion sur « comment passer du stade d'indifférence à confiance dans le couple ? ». Il y avait quelques abcès à crever pour les mener ici, et bien que je n'apprécie pas tellement l'idée de confronter ces deux personnages dans des disputes, celles-ci étaient nécessaires à mes yeux…  
Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier, et il se passera pendant le premier film Thor. Vous verrez comment Sigyn est impliquée, et si elle tiendra sa promesse… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Loki, Prince d'Asgard, chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Green Absynthe  
**Note :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Note 2 :** et bien finalement, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, bien que le chapitre final soit presque terminé. Je trouvais qu'il fallait une transition pour répondre à certaines questions que je n'ai pas pu aborder avant, puis je trouvais trop brutal de passer directement au film Thor. Bonne lecture !

**Note 3 :** un grand merci à Lawnon pour ses commentaires encourageants !

* * *

Cela faisait des années que Sigyn n'était pas revenue dans sa maison de naissance pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Elle avait retrouvé avec joie la fontaine auprès de laquelle elle aimait lire et même sa chambre était restée intacte malgré que ses affaires aient été déménagées depuis longtemps déjà au Palais. Elle n'avait pas été aussi sereine depuis un moment. Sa vie à la cour n'était pas désagréable, mais celle auprès de sa famille était reposante. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses frères et belles-sœurs ! Si elle était revenue, c'est parce que son frère aîné avait eu son premier fils et Sigyn avait profité de cela pour demander à se rendre chez son père sans avoir l'air de vouloir fuir la cour…  
Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle profitait de ces petits moments en famille, jouant avec ses nièces, conversant avec ses frères. Tous les jours, elle rendait visite à la jeune accouchée et au bébé qu'elle berçait en chantant des comptines. Elle sentait parfois les regards lancés en biais de son père, elle savait que quelque chose le préoccupait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui parler. Mais elle ne forçait pas les choses car connaissait suffisamment la réserve de l'homme qui l'avait engendrée. Elle était sa seule fille, alors sans doute cherchait-il un moyen de l'aborder sans la brusquer. Ce fut un soir à la fin du repas qu'Iwaldi se lança, lui intimant d'un regard de rester alors que tous quittaient la table.

« Cela fait longtemps maintenant que tu es mariée au prince Loki, commenta-t-il pour commencer.

- Oui, répondit seulement Sigyn. Elle sentait une certaine nervosité inhabituelle dans la voix de son père.

- Si ta mère avait été vivante, ce serait probablement elle qui parlerait avec toi de cela. Seulement, elle n'est plus là, et je m'inquiète pour toi alors pardonne mon indiscrétion, avança le guerrier.

- Vous êtes mon père, je ne vous ai jamais rien caché. Quel est l'objet de votre inquiétude ? Encouragea Sigyn en un sourire.

- Le prince Loki ne t'a pas donné d'enfant. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne te néglige pas… »

Le sourire de Sigyn se fana. Son père n'était pas le premier à soulever la question et à chaque fois, elle en était agacée. Cependant, elle nota dans sa réflexion que, contrairement aux autres, il plaçait Loki en coupable en sous-entendant qu'il ne remplissait peut-être pas ses devoirs, alors que les dames de cour ne parlaient que du fait qu'elle ne lui donnait pas de descendance. Alors elle se détendit, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une accusation, mais d'un simple constat.

« Je ne suis pas négligée, rassurez-vous, » répondit-elle simplement, forçant un sourire.

Elle comprenait que les gens s'inquiètent du fait qu'une princesse ne tombe pas enceinte. Pourtant, elle-même n'en était pas préoccupée, elle ne désirait pas particulièrement d'enfant pour le moment même si des instincts maternels naissaient en présence de ses nièces et neveu. Loki et elle n'avaient jamais eu de discussion à ce sujet, preuve pour elle que son époux ne se sentait pas particulièrement concerné par la question. En revanche, Frigga était venue la trouver quand elle avait eu vent d'une rumeur sur la stérilité de Sigyn. Cette dernière s'était attendue à recevoir une pression supplémentaire de la part de la Reine, mais celle-ci s'était montrée au contraire rassurante, lui disant que cela pouvait prendre du temps. Frigga elle-même avait mis quelques années à avoir son premier enfant. Néanmoins, pour faire taire la rumeur, elle lui avait conseillée de se faire examiner, et comme Sigyn s'y attendait, elle était tout à fait capable de donner naissance. Elle songea avec un léger amusement que le problème était peut-être Loki, mais on ne remettait jamais en question la fertilité d'un homme, et encore moins celle d'un prince.

« Est-ce qu'il te traite bien ? Tu sais, on parle de lui comme étant un grand manipulateur. Quand nous sommes intervenus à Vanaheim pour étouffer une rébellion, ses ruses ont été très mal perçues par les soldats. Il s'est absenté des jours durant sans que nous sachions s'il était en vie ou non, se montrant juste pour rentrer à Asgard alors que nous l'avons cherché sans interruption nuit et jour. Le prince Thor en fut fou lorsque ton époux s'est justifié en disant qu'il avait des affaires à régler, expliqua l'homme.

- Le prince Loki est un homme plein de secrets et je ne peux vous assurer que ses motivations étaient louables. Croyez-moi, j'apprends ses actes au même moment que vous ! On pense à tort que sous prétexte que je suis son épouse, je connais toutes ses ruses et manigances et même que j'y participe, mais il ne partage pas cela avec moi, bien au contraire, je crois qu'il m'en préserve. Donc n'ayez crainte, mon époux me traite avec respect et bonté, » assura-t-elle avec conviction.

Peut-être exagérait-elle un peu pour rassurer son père. Loki était loin d'être un modèle de gentillesse, mais elle se garda de lui en parler. De toute façon, que pouvait-il y faire ? Loki était quelqu'un de complexe, son humeur n'était jamais égale alors il pouvait se montrer tantôt joyeux et taquin, tantôt cruel et manipulateur. Il y avait rarement un juste milieu et Sigyn avait appris à éviter la part sombre de sa personnalité. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'on disait de son époux, il ne s'était jamais montré violent avec elle. Sigyn avait justement remarqué qu'il cherchait à l'éviter lorsqu'il était en colère, peut-être craignait-il justement de mal agir avec elle. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était tendre, loin de là, il pouvait parfois lui tenir des propos très vexants, tout comme il revenait l'instant d'après comme si de rien n'était. Sigyn avait appris à l'accepter docilement, partant du principe qu'elle ne devait pas prendre en compte les paroles qu'il lançait sous la colère. Pourtant, il lui était déjà arrivé d'être blessée au point de fondre en larmes une fois seule, surtout lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui, avant d'aller peut-être rejoindre une autre femme.  
Elle n'était pas blessée dans ses sentiments, elle n'éprouvait pas de liens assez forts pour ressentir une quelconque jalousie quant à la possible infidélité de son époux. Ce qui la touchait, c'était la véhémence et le dégoût qu'il lui montrait quand il parlait ainsi, comme s'il reniait une à une toutes les promesses silencieuses de soutien qu'ils s'étaient faites.

Sigyn savait à quel point Loki était menteur, il était tellement bon qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à ses paroles mesquines, se disant que cette fois ci, il le pensait vraiment. Mais à chaque fois, il revenait vers elle. Il ne s'excusait jamais, ne reparlait même pas de ce qui s'était produit. Généralement, il lui offrait un bijou, si bien que Sigyn avait une boite remplie de ce qu'elle appelait « des parures d'excuses ». Elle pardonnait toujours en acceptant sans un reproche le cadeau, le rangeant avec lassitude dans sa boite sans vraiment y jeter un œil. Peut-être Loki, en regardant le coffret déborder de bijoux, avait-il un jour remarqué qu'il devait se renouveler en termes de pardon, puisque depuis peu, il lui apportait des fruits. La première fois, Sigyn n'avait pu se retenir de rire en voyant son époux lui tendre une pêche avec un regard légèrement hésitant. Finalement, ce cadeau avait meilleur goût que les autres mais elle n'appréciait pas forcément d'avoir à en recevoir un presque tous les jours… Elle se lasserait aussi vite des pêches que des bijoux.

* * *

Après plus de deux semaines passées chez son père, il était temps pour Sigyn de rentrer au Palais. Ce fut avec regret qu'elle quitta sa famille pour regagner l'atmosphère oppressante de la cour d'Asgard. Mais elle ne montra rien, se contentant de sourire tout en faisant une nouvelle fois ses adieux.  
Personne ne l'attendit pour l'accueillir quand elle arriva au Palais. Ce n'était pas comme si elle espérait à un comité d'accueil ! C'était plutôt agréable, un peu comme si elle revenait seulement d'une longue balade, et elle n'avait pas à subir les effusions d'affections hypocrites des dames. Elle laissa les serviteurs prendre ses affaires mais elle s'occupa elle-même de son cheval, lui donnant de l'eau et du foin. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait retirer la selle, Fandral, surgit de nulle part et l'apostropha gentiment.

« Permettez-moi de vous aider, » lui dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Ne voulant pas vexer l'homme, surtout qu'elle connaissait son entêtement, elle se recula et laissa le guerrier s'occuper de sa monture.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-il aimablement, un sourire franc sur son visage.

- Oui, tout s'est très bien passé. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer mes nièces et mon neveu nouveau-né, expliqua-t-elle pour meubler. Elle n'était pas enchantée d'avoir une conversation avec l'ami de Thor, surtout quand elle se sentait épiée et que la moindre ambiguïté serait déformée et rapportée à la cour puis à Loki.

- Ah oui, c'est toujours une joie d'accueillir un enfant ! La petite dernière de Volstagg est née il y a deux jours ! informa Fandral joyeusement.

- Vous voudrez bien le féliciter de ma part ? demanda poliment Sigyn, tandis qu'ils quittaient les écuries. Je ferai envoyer un présent de la part du prince Loki et de moi-même.

- C'est gentil à vous, princesse. Mais justement, je comptais aller lui rendre visite, peut-être voudriez-vous m'accompagner ? » proposa-t-il.

Sigyn hésita. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que Loki apprécierait que la première chose qu'elle fasse une fois revenue soit d'aller voir le nouveau-né de Volstagg… Mais après tout, elle ne savait même pas où était Loki, puis il serait sans doute rapidement informé qu'elle avait été accueillie par Fandral. Quoi qu'elle y aille ou non, Sigyn s'attendait à se voir offrir des pêches pendant les trois prochains jours au moins !

« Pourquoi pas, » souffla-t-elle finalement avec un léger sourire.

Fandral ne cacha pas sa surprise mais fut content de la décision de la jeune femme. A ses yeux, Sigyn était beaucoup trop effacée et sous l'emprise de Loki, la voir accepter son invitation lui faisait plaisir. Malgré les années de mariage avec Loki, les amis de Thor connaissaient que très peu la jeune femme. Elle se montrait rarement aux fêtes non officielles qu'elle pouvait éviter et tous autres banquets que Loki fréquentait avec eux. On ne pouvait dire d'elle qu'elle était l'ombre de son époux, bien au contraire, elle était l'absente, si bien que Fandral avait presque du mal à se dire que le frère de Thor était marié. Parfois, le guerrier se demandait si c'était une injonction de Loki ou si Sigyn ne souhaitait pas se mélanger avec eux. Bien qu'elle paraisse réservée, son visage affichait une droiture et une détermination farouche. Se jugeait-elle trop importante pour trainer avec des guerriers ? Fandral savait que c'était stupide, elle venait d'une famille de soldats alors c'était devenu évident que Loki y était pour quelque chose si elle restait autant en retrait.

Pourtant, elle le suivait chez Volstagg, restant quelques pas derrière pour ne pas donner l'air d'être intime avec lui. Néanmoins, elle regretta déjà quand elle vit que tous les amis de Volstagg étaient présents chez lui y compris Thor et Sif, les deux personnes avec lesquelles Loki ne voulait absolument pas la voir. Cependant, elle se détendit un peu en voyant leurs sourires aimables, tant pis, elle ferait des tartes aux pêches et leur offrirait.

« Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir, ma sœur, dit Thor dans une accolade affectueuse, sans doute était-il euphorisé par la joie de son ami… Sigyn se crispa dans les bras puissants et se recula aussi vite quand il la lâcha.

- Thor, ne la fais pas fuir alors qu'elle a pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici ! » plaisanta Fandral en saisissant la main de Sigyn.

La jeune femme songea avec effarement à quel point le guerrier pouvait être tactile, même s'il n'avait aucune arrière pensé. Elle le voyait souvent prendre le bras des femmes, faire des accolades à ses amis… Bref, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher les gens. Elle se garda de lui dire que son contact était plus gênant pour elle que d'être enlacée par Thor, car le dieu du Tonnerre, lui, ne la troublait pas.  
Sigyn retira habilement sa main, en prétextant défroisser sa robe, malmenée par la chevauchée précédente tandis que Fandral qui n'avait pas remarqué la manœuvre demanda à Volstagg de leur présenter l'enfant. Le père fut ravi de montrer au groupe la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le bébé, bien que jeune, était très vif et bougeait ses petits poings frénétiquement.

« Oh oh ! Elle sera aussi douce que Sif ! Plaisanta Fandral en riant. La guerrière lui lança un regard courroucé, mais elle riait.

- Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? demanda Volstagg à Sif en tendant l'enfant. Mais la jeune femme se recula légèrement, gênée.

- Tu sais, je suis moins à l'aise avec les bébés qu'avec les armes, dit-elle en guise de refus. Puis, pour détourner l'attention, elle se tourna vers Sigyn et déclara : tu devrais plutôt proposer à la princesse Sigyn qui s'est déplacée exprès pour elle…

- Vous voulez bien la prendre ? demanda poliment Volstagg. Il connaissait trop peu l'épouse de Loki pour se montrer familier.

- Avec plaisir, » répondit Sigyn en récupérant la petite fille.

Le bébé était parfaitement réveillé, ses yeux bleus la fixant tels des billes alors que ses mains et pieds continuaient de bouger. De ses doigts, elle caressa doucement le duvet roux sur sa tête.

« Avez-vous déjà choisi son prénom ? demanda Sigyn sans quitter la petite des yeux.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui demande ! clama joyeusement Volstagg. Elle s'appelle Gunhild !

- C'est très joli, répondit poliment la jeune femme tout en tendant l'index au bébé. Ce dernier l'empoigna avec force et le secoua vigoureusement, faisant rire Sigyn. Mon neveu est beaucoup plus calme, fit-elle remarquer. Peut-être que dans quelques années, on entendra dire que Gunhild a défait Njord lors d'un tournoi ! »

Volstagg éclata de rire, visiblement satisfait par la remarque de la princesse. Thor leva sa choppe d'Hydromel, comme pour célébrer la prédiction, avant de boire goulument.

« Mon ami, en espérant que ma sœur ait raison ! Il nous faut autant de guerrières que de guerriers dans une armée, lança Thor en lançant un regard en biais à Sif. Gunhild aura besoin d'un bon entrainement quand elle sera plus grande.

- Pour le moment Gunhild surtout a besoin de sa mère, conclut Sigyn en voyant la petite fille tâtonner son sein de ses petites mains en gémissant. Elle a faim, » précisa-t-elle en rendant l'enfant à Volstagg.  
Le guerrier récupéra la petite précautionneusement en offrant un sourire à Sigyn, auquel elle répondit sincèrement. Elle songea que les amis de Thor n'étaient pas aussi désagréables que le disait Loki mais décida tout de même de rester sur ses gardes.

« On invite mon épouse, et moi je ne suis même pas prévenu… » fit soudainement la voix trainante de Loki dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Tous se tournèrent vers le dieu du mensonge qui arborait un large sourire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sigyn connaissait bien ce trait ironique sur son visage alors que ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas du tout. Les amis prirent ça pour une plaisanterie, mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, Loki était réellement vexé du manque d'attention. Ignorant complètement l'enfant, Loki fixa Sigyn avec insistance, elle y sentit le reproche et la contrariété. Mais cela dura un bref instant car il s'approcha ensuite de Volstagg pour le saluer et observer le bébé.

« En espérant que sa tignasse sera pas aussi drue que la tienne, sinon la pauvre petite aura des complexes toute sa vie, lança Loki avec un petit sourire moqueur. Cela jeta un léger froid, car d'ordinaire, on faisait les éloges des bébés et non pas l'inverse.

- Elle pourra faire comme toi et s'appliquer tous les jours à bien se coiffer, répliqua Fandral, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Sigyn pinça les lèvres en se retenant de rire, elle ne voulait pas d'une dispute digne de recevoir un verger en cadeau d'excuse. Loki l'avait bien cherché et vue sa moue dépréciative, soit il n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à répondre, soit il n'avait rien à dire.

- Il a raison mon frère, » appuya Thor entre deux rires.

Loki se mit à rire aussi, mais c'était une manœuvre pour ne pas montrer qu'il était une nouvelle fois vexé. Puis il lança un regard lourd à Sigyn avant de lui dire :

« Ma mère te cherche. Elle a eu vent de ton retour mais tu n'es même pas allée la saluer.

- Ne sois pas si dur mon frère, je suis sûr que Mère ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur quand elle saura pourquoi, fit Thor qui avait lui aussi noté le reproche dans la voix de Loki.

- Je ferais bien d'y aller maintenant dans ce cas, trancha Sigyn vivement, ne voulant pas être à l'origine d'une nouvelle querelle entre les deux frères. Volstagg, mes félicitations. Saluez votre épouse pour moi ! »

Après avoir dit au revoir à tous, elle quitta la maison de Volstagg, Loki la suivant de près d'un pas vif. Elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer mais ralentit néanmoins pour attendre son époux et marcher à ses côtés.

« Pardonne mon empressement, mais je ne veux pas faire attendre la Reine, justifia Sigyn une fois loin de chez Volstagg.

- Elle ne t'attend pas, avoua Loki avec satisfaction.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher alors ? demanda Sigyn en s'arrêtant net, elle lui en voulait un peu de lui avoir fait craindre une réprimande de la Reine.

- Parce que j'ai été informé de ton retour, et aussi du fait que tu avais quitté le palais en compagnie de Fandral ! cracha-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû t'informer de ma visite chez Volstagg, concéda Sigyn en inclinant la tête.

- Non, tu aurais dû décliner l'invitation, trancha Loki, furieux.

- Si j'avais su que cela te contrarierait à ce point, je l'aurais fait, dit-elle doucement. Une dispute était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait pour son retour à Asgard. Tant pis pour sa fierté qui s'indignait de la voir se plier à son époux.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te voir en compagnie de mon frère et de ses amis, insista le prince.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Loki. Je suis juste allée rendre visite à un nourrisson, pas à Thor ou ses amis, » se justifia Sigyn avant de reprendre sa marche rapide vers le palais sans regarder si Loki la suivait ou non.

Elle tâchait de contrôler ses émotions, mais la colère était forte, elle pestait à la fois contre elle-même, et contre Loki. Elle s'était doutée qu'il le prendrait mal mais elle ne digérait pas qu'il lui ait fait croire que la Reine la cherchait, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle l'aurait suivi même sans cela.

Quand elle arriva dans leurs appartements, Loki était déjà là, assis dans un fauteuil. Il s'était téléporté pour la confronter dès son retour, pensa-t-elle. Mais au lieu de cela, il lui tendit une pêche bien mûre.

« J'en ai assez des pêches, j'aurais préféré une pomme, » dit-elle avec un demi sourire, sachant qu'un fruit était signe de réconciliation. Sa rage s'était envolée d'un coup, soulagée que Loki prenne sur lui pour étouffer le conflit naissant, et avait laissé place à une humeur plus joyeuse. Parce que si elle se lamentait parfois des changements d'humeur de Loki, elle était devenue aussi lunatique que lui en s'adaptant à son tempérament, même si cela ne se voyait que très rarement tant elle gérait ses sentiments.

Loki haussa les sourcils face à la remarque et d'un simple sort, il transforma la pêche en une pomme bien rouge.

« Satisfaite ? fit-il, joueur.

- Je préfère les pommes vertes, mais je me contenterai de celle-ci, nargua-t-elle en croquant dans la pomme juteuse.

Loki plissa les yeux et la pomme que Sigyn venait de croquer était maintenant infestée de vers. Instinctivement, elle recracha la bouchée à même le sol, dans un haut de cœur tout en lâchant le fruit qui disparut avant de s'écraser.

- Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité, grimaça-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche.

- Bien, alors maintenant, nous sommes quittes, annonça Loki en réprimant un rire.

- Je ne prendrai pas une nouvelle fois le risque de te contredire, cher époux, répliqua Sigyn encore écœurée. Ceci dit, tes farces m'ont manquée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Juste mes farces ? demanda Loki, espiègle en affichant un air faussement contrarié.

- Quoi d'autre ? répondit Sigyn.

Même si elle était d'un naturel honnête, sa fierté l'empêchait de dire à Loki qu'elle avait souvent pensé à lui et que sa compagnie lui avait manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué, reconnut Loki, néanmoins, Sigyn ne parvint pas à savoir s'il disait vrai ou si ce n'était qu'une flatterie.

- Ah oui ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu as dormi seul pendant ces deux semaines, ironisa-t-elle, finalement peu convaincue. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir heureuse après ce genre de mensonges, elle préférait les prendre tels qu'ils étaient.

- Pourquoi pas ? Quitte à coucher avec une femme dont on n'est pas amoureux, autant le faire uniquement avec son épouse ! répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif par le peu de considération que portait son épouse à ses paroles qui avaient vocation d'être aimables.

Sigyn ne sut pas comment prendre les paroles de Loki. Autant ses mensonges pouvaient être douloureux, mais ses vérités étaient parfois plus cruelles encore.

- Effectivement, répondit-elle froidement, constatant qu'il la rabaissait en objet sexuel, lui servant en cas de besoin…

- Ne crois pas ceux qui te disent que je vais voir d'autres femmes. C'est faux, justifia Loki agacé. Je ne suis pas libidineux contrairement à ce qu'on dit de moi.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'y a que moi dans ton lit ? Mais que fais-tu les nuits où tu ne rentres pas ? demanda Sigyn, dubitative mais tout de même curieuse puisqu'il avait l'air de parler sans leurres.

- La magie est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Tu sais qu'elle passe avant toi et avant tout autre chose, » avoua Loki, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant en souriant. Elle savait à présent qu'il disait la vérité, et même si n'importe qui aurait trouvé cela peu flatteur, Sigyn n'en était pas si peinée. Ce que Loki avait dit à propos de la magie, elle le savait déjà même s'il ne lui en avait jamais clairement fait part. Mais ce serait mensonge de dire qu'elle n'était pas ravie d'entendre que Loki ne courait pas de lit en lit et ne multipliait pas les infidélités. Cela l'avait parfois vexée d'imaginer Loki avec une autre, pas par jalousie, mais parce que sa fierté de femme était atteinte quand elle se disait qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas, et un peu dégoutée à l'idée de passer après une autre.

Sigyn ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient des relations intimes régulières comme un couple souhaitant concevoir un enfant. Elle s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'elle s'était fait examiner en vue de savoir si elle était féconde. Elle s'était sentie obligée de mentir un peu concernant la fréquence de leurs rapports pour ne pas accuser indirectement Loki de négligence. Son époux et elle se plaisaient uniquement lorsque leurs instincts se révélaient, et que leurs corps en ressentaient le besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'ils faisaient l'amour, absolument pas, mais il y avait un autre sentiment dans leurs échanges. Celui de la confiance en se livrant sans détour et sans gêne à leurs envies réciproques.  
Cependant, Sigyn avait souvent pensé que Loki voyait d'autres femmes et qu'il revenait vers elle pour ne pas être un mauvais mari. On lui avait souvent dit que dans un mariage arrangé comme le sien, il n'était pas rare, ni contraire aux bonnes mœurs que l'homme puisse s'engager dans des relations extraconjugales, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se sente blessée. Alors pourquoi Loki aurait-il été différent des autres ? Elle avait cru que tous les hommes étaient luxurieux, désireux des femmes sans s'imaginer qu'il était possible, comme Loki, d'avoir d'autres intérêts plus importants que la sexualité.  
Si à présent Loki lui avouait qu'il était fidèle, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui mentirait. En effet, il n'avait aucun intérêt à lui cacher la vérité alors qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à être blessant auparavant.

« Je te crois, » assura donc Sigyn.

Elle s'autorisa un geste peu convenable à ses yeux : se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle enlaça le prince. C'était presque une marque d'affection, le genre de chose qu'on faisait à un ami après une longue séparation. Le corps de Sigyn ne se pressait pas indécemment sur celui de Loki, non, elle le prenait simplement dans ses bras dans une étreinte innocente et candide. Loki y répondit brièvement, plaçant une main au milieu de son dos. Il n'était pas très friand des effusions d'affections et même si celle-ci n'était pas désagréable, il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise car il ne voulait pas partager trop de bons sentiments avec Sigyn. Il aimait leur relation arrangeante et conciliante et ne voulait pas que cela déborde en quelque chose de plus niais comme l'amitié ou l'amour. Pourtant, quand il y réfléchissait, il ne pouvait nier que Sigyn était plus qu'une simple alliée.

En tout cas, il était bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en apprenant le retour de Sigyn. Mais la contrariété avait pris le dessus quand il avait su qu'elle était avec Fandral. L'espace d'une seconde, celle qu'il avait fallu pour se téléporter jusqu'à chez Volstagg, il avait douté d'elle, s'était dit qu'elle était comme les autres femmes et s'était laissée séduire par l'amabilité de Fandral. Cela l'avait mis en colère même si objectivement, c'était impossible. Loki détestait se sentiment de jalousie qu'il éprouvait à son égard car elle partait d'un mauvais sentiment. C'était le même genre de colère enfantine qu'il éprouvait enfant lorsque Thor le taquinait en lui volant un jouet, et non pas de la jalousie amoureuse. Était-ce parce que Sigyn était son épouse qu'il considérait qu'elle lui appartenait, ou parce qu'elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais le trahir ? A son souvenir, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela même pour les femmes qu'il avait appréciées dans le passé.  
Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était malsain, qu'il ne devrait pas la considérer comme un objet mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était senti obligé une nouvelle fois de la dominer dans un rapport de force et était toujours soulagé lorsqu'il la voyait pencher la tête pour se plier à lui. Il n'était pas stupide, il ne voulait pas d'un conflit avec son épouse, il ne voulait pas donner à ces stupides nobles de la cour une nouvelle occasion de parler de lui avec mépris. Il pouvait alors s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir une femme au caractère dominant ou impulsif, mais aussi que Sigyn ne soit pas soumise et sans volonté. Parce qu'il sentait dans chacune de ses acceptations qu'elles étaient le fruit d'une réflexion, et non d'une obéissance aveugle. Il la sentait parfois bouillonner intérieurement et se tendre tout en lui souriant aimablement, en s'excusant. Alors il s'en voulait de provoquer une telle dualité chez Sigyn, de la contraindre à jouer ce jeu pour l'apaiser. Il soulageait sa conscience en lui offrant des cadeaux même s'il se rendait compte qu'elle s'en moquait à sa façon de jeter les bijoux dans sa boite. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne les portait jamais et avait compris qu'un objet matériel n'était pas un bon présent pour abréger une tension. Alors un jour, il avait vu une belle pêche sur un arbre fruitier et s'était dit qu'il tenait la solution. Non seulement Sigyn aimait les fruits, mais en plus elle les mangeait. Puis il fallait aussi avouer que cela lui coutait moins cher de cueillir un fruit que d'acheter un bijou qui finirait dans un coffret…

* * *

« Je suis contente, Loki avait l'air de bonne humeur au repas ce soir, dit Frigga en se blottissant contre son époux. Odin rabattit la couverture sur eux et se cala confortablement dans leur lit.

- Sans doute était-il content du retour de Sigyn. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'avouera un jour, mais sa présence lui fait du bien, déclara Odin en fermant les yeux. Tu l'as bien choisie, ma Reine.

- Je suis assez contente de moi, avoua Frigga avec un sourire. Elle a un bon esprit et est suffisamment patiente pour accepter tous les débordements de Loki sans jamais s'en plaindre. Mais je commence à m'inquiéter à propos de ce que disent les gens. Ils s'étonnent de ne pas voir naître d'enfant…

- Tu as dit toi-même que cela pouvait être long, fit Odin.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je me demande si Loki, à cause de sa nature de Jotunn, n'est pas incapable de concevoir un enfant avec une asgardienne…

- Ce n'est pas impossible, avoua Odin. Même si j'ai pu lui donner une apparence comme la nôtre, sa nature profonde n'a pas changée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit si important que cela cette histoire d'enfant. Nous aurons à nous inquiéter le jour où Loki comprendra qu'il lui faut un héritier pour appuyer sa légitimité sur le trône d'Asgard et qu'il se demandera pourquoi son épouse ne tombe pas enceinte sachant qu'elle est fertile… Il est rusé, dès lors qu'il se posera la question, il découvrira sans doute la vérité.

- Peut-être pas… J'ai eu une discussion avec Sigyn à propos des enfants. Les femmes de sa famille ont pour coutume de dire qu'un enfant doit forcément naître de l'amour, et tant que l'amour n'existe pas dans le couple, il est impossible de concevoir. C'est une approche un peu naïve, mais cela a le mérite de lui permettre de ne pas s'inquiéter de ne pas tomber enceinte, elle pense que c'est normal et dit que cela signifie que Loki et elle ne sont pas prêts, expliqua Frigga avec un léger sourire.

- J'aime bien cette façon de voir les choses. Après tout, ils ont le temps d'avoir des enfants, alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter maintenant ? Quand on voit le temps que nous avons mis pour avoir notre premier fils !

- Mais que se passera-t-il s'ils n'ont pas d'enfants au moment où tu choisiras ton héritier ?

- Thor pourra avoir des enfants, trancha Odin.

- Donc vous avez déjà choisi, avança la reine en ne masquant pas sa surprise.

- Le choix a été fait à l'instant où mon fils aîné est venu au monde, avoua le roi en serrant son épouse contre lui.

- Mais vous avez toujours dit à Thor et Loki que l'un d'entre eux serait Roi, et pas forcément l'ainé ! s'indigna Frigga, s'écartant vivement d'Odin.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit. Je n'ai pas fait cela par fantaisie, ou par goût de les voir en rivalité. Je veux simplement que chacun d'entre eux donne le meilleur de lui-même, et montre aussi le pire. Être en compétition, permet à Thor de ne pas être trop assuré de son avenir. Cela le force à se maîtriser un peu et à calmer son impulsivité. S'il était déjà convaincu d'être le prochain Roi, il serait imbu et sans respect. Quant à Loki, lui qui s'est toujours senti à part, je lui donne un but, et le sentiment que je pourrais lui donner le trône autant qu'à Thor. Mais pour cela, il est obligé de montrer de quoi il est capable et de ne pas tout faire dans l'ombre. Il a pris confiance en lui-même et en ses actions, expliqua Odin avec conviction.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que Loki serait un meilleur roi ? Il est plus calme et réfléchi, et surtout, il est diplomate alors que Thor parle avec sa force, demanda Frigga, adoucie par les explications de son mari. Elle ne prenait aucun parti pour l'un de ses fils, mais cherchait à comprendre le choix de son mari.

- Ce n'est pas de la diplomatie, mais de la duperie, des belles paroles. Loki sert uniquement ses intérêts. Je ne pense pas qu'il fera un bon roi contrairement à Thor. Loki est intelligent et comprend les problèmes du royaume, seulement il aime trop le pouvoir. Sitôt sur le trône, et il se comportera en monarque tyrannique et despote. Son désir de reconnaissance l'aveuglera et l'empêchera d'agir pour le bien de son peuple. Thor est sans doute trop belliqueux et vaniteux pour le moment, mais il a toujours tiré leçon de ses erreurs, contrairement à Loki qui ne se remet jamais en cause, appuya Odin.

- Vous y avez beaucoup réfléchi, constata Frigga en un sourire. Quelque part, elle était soulagée qu'Odin ait des raisons valables d'écarter Loki, et non pas considérer que le droit de succession ne pouvait seulement revenir qu'à son fils biologique.

- Oui, et je ne cesse de m'inquiéter pour Loki. Plus il vieillit, plus lui devient puissant et montre ses mauvais côtés. Enfant, ses farces prêtaient à sourire, mais maintenant, cela devient de plus en plus mesquin et malsain, dit sombrement le roi.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire autant, assura Frigga en posant une main sur la poitrine d'Odin. Certes Loki a ses défauts, mais c'est un bon fils. Vous comptez beaucoup à ses yeux et il cherche à vous plaire. Il veut seulement attirer l'attention sur lui parce qu'il vit dans l'ombre de Thor et en souffre.

- Je pensais que faire de lui le premier de mes fils à se marier le valoriserait et qu'il se sentirait fier de faire quelque chose avant Thor, avoua Odin.

- Je sais, seulement, ce n'est pas ce genre de reconnaissance que souhaite Loki. Il veut être admiré pour sa puissance, je pense que c'est pour cela qui est corps et âme dans la magie. C'est la seule chose dans laquelle il surpasse Thor depuis l'enfance.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas un mauvais guerrier ! admit Odin avec agacement.

- Ce qui l'intéresse, ce n'est pas d'être un bon guerrier mais d'être meilleur que Thor. Si Thor avait été magicien, à coup sûr, Loki aurait bataillé pour être le meilleur combattant, » conclut Frigga en riant, imaginant la situation. Odin la rejoignit dans les rires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il était temps de dormir.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Loki comprit une chose : Sigyn lui avait réellement manqué. Son corps nu contre le sien l'apaisait et il n'aurait songé pour rien au monde à l'écarter alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Il y avait aussi l'odeur de rose émanant de ses cheveux, cette même odeur qu'il avait recherchée sur son oreiller le soir pendant que Sigyn était chez sa famille. Ce manque était difficile à admettre pour Loki qui ne voulait pas être attaché à son épouse. Après tout, elle n'avait rien pour l'émouvoir. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il ne l'avait pas trouvé particulièrement belle, et sa personnalité était banale au premier abord. Pourtant ce soir, il la tenait tout contre lui avec la farouche envie de la maintenir ainsi, l'empêchant inconsciemment de bouger. Durant les semaines où la jeune femme s'était absentée, il s'était parfois réveillé avec une frustration soudaine qu'il pensait pouvoir assouvir dans n'importe quels bras. Sans aucune culpabilité, il avait été retrouver une ancienne maîtresse qu'il savait éprise de lui. Elle était belle avec ses boucles blondes et son corps fin, puis ironiquement, complètement différente de Sigyn. Pourtant, une fois que les choses avaient commencé à aller plus loin, le désir avait disparu. L'amante était entreprenante, chose qui lui avait plu par le passé mais qui à présent le rebutait. Ses baisers insistants et ses mains expertes ne l'avait pas stimulé, bien au contraire. Ses préférences avaient peut-être changé ? Il avait pensé à Sigyn. Il aimait ses gestes instinctifs, ses caresses qui étaient en premier lieu de la découverte avant d'être motivée par le plaisir qu'elles pouvaient offrir. Son épouse était à la fois douce et avide, réceptive au plaisir autant qu'elle souhaitait en donner. Il remarquait qu'au fil du temps, elle devenait plus assurée et expérimentée, pourtant, elle gardait cette soumission qui lui plaisait tant. Il appréciait d'être l'initiateur et celui qui dirigeait tout comme elle semblait aimer être guidée. Un juste équilibre qu'il n'était pas parvenu à retrouver avec son ancienne amante aussi dominante que lui. Il avait eu le sentiment d'être en confrontation plus que dans un échange et cela l'avait grandement frustré.

Puis, dans les bras de Sigyn, il avait découvert la confiance, une étreinte motivée par le partage équitable du plaisir et du total abandon. Avec son épouse, il n'avait pas la crainte d'un faux pas, il se moquait de ses performances car il savait que rien ne sortirait de la chambre conjugale. Il pouvait être lui-même, parfois joueur et taquin, parfois doux et attentionné, parfois brutal et passionné, sans qu'elle n'émette aucun jugement ni aucune protestation. Elle s'adaptait à son humeur, trouvant ce qu'elle aimait dans chacun de ces échanges. Mais lui aussi s'accordait parfois aux désirs de son épouse sans qu'il ne l'admette pour autant. Comme ce soir, où Sigyn semblait attendre plus de patience et de tendresse qu'habituellement. Il s'était amusé de la sentir tremblante de désir dans ses bras et de constater que finalement, il lui avait beaucoup manqué… Alors il s'était appliqué à lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait dans une première étreinte, donnant ensuite plus de fougue et d'ardeur dans la seconde. Et quand ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre épuisés, Loki s'était senti satisfait, la frustration des semaines passées envolée. Alors même s'il ne l'avait pas choisie, et l'aurait probablement jamais fait, il trouvait en Sigyn une stabilité rassurante. Il avait compris qu'avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre femme. En y repensant, il avait peut-être été un peu maladroit en lui expliquant que quitte à coucher avec une femme sans sentiments, mieux valait son épouse… Elle n'avait peut-être pas compris qu'elle le comblait assez pour qu'il ne songe pas à aller voir ailleurs. Parce que finalement, sans amour, il n'était pas difficile d'aller de lit en lit, mais rester dans l'un d'entre eux, si. Et ce qui ramenait Loki n'était pas l'affection pour son épouse, mais la fiabilité de celle-ci, fidèle et compréhensive, et cette impression qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir chez elle. Parce que si au départ Sigyn paraissait être une femme quelconque et ordinaire, sa personnalité était riche et intéressante. Il ne parvenait pas à cerner, lui qui était pourtant si habile dans la manipulation. En réalité, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la duper pour qu'elle le suive sincèrement. Il lui suffisait d'être lui-même car elle était la seule à l'accepter tel qu'il était et à ne pas se montrer exigeante. Elle n'attendait rien de lui, sauf le respect, et en échange de cela, elle lui offrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.  
Loki n'avait pas pensé que son mariage tiendrait aussi longtemps. Il s'était imaginé que peu après la cérémonie, Sigyn serait si malheureuse qu'elle supplierait pour repartir chez son père, quitte à être répudiée. Au départ, c'est ce qu'il avait souhaité pour être libéré de cette union non désirée. Mais il avait rapidement compris l'intelligence de la jeune femme et sa volonté de ne pas troubler ses habitudes, tant que lui faisait de même. Pourtant, il était aujourd'hui satisfait qu'elle ne soit plus une étrangère pour lui, et qu'elle soit la seule femme, avec sa mère, à éprouver assez de sympathie à son égard pour accepter ses défauts quels qu'ils soient.  
Loki savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour qui les unissait, c'était mieux que cela. Il ne voulait pas aimer, il avait trop peur que cela l'affaiblisse. Combien de grands magiciens s'étaient retrouvés dépouillés de leurs pouvoirs après une souffrance causée par ce sentiment ? Il avait entendu un grand nombre d'histoires de ce genre, et il était hors de question que cela lui arrive. En fait, il était déjà tombé amoureux quand il était plus jeune. Une jolie jeune fille, gentille et douce avec laquelle il s'amusait parfois. Elle riait à ses farces, passait tout son temps avec lui… Il avait fini par s'y attacher jusqu'au jour où il a eu le courage de lui dire ses sentiments. Elle s'était moquée de lui si méchamment, répétant son secret à tout le monde, qu'il s'en était retrouvé traumatisé. C'était un souvenir d'enfant, rien de plus, mais il avait compris à cette époque les ravages d'un sentiment incontrôlable si on le dirigeait vers la mauvaise personne. Puis, en plus d'être nocif, l'amour n'était pas éternel contrairement à une alliance qui perdurait tant que les intérêts étaient partagés. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il pensait que sa relation avec Sigyn était plus solide que s'il l'avait épousée par amour. Malgré cela, il ne niait pas ressentir une certaine sympathie pour elle, sinon, ils ne partageraient pas le même lit, ni toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient d'eux un couple normal aux yeux des autres. Ils s'entendaient bien, se comprenaient et se complétaient. A défaut d'être amoureux, ils vivaient en harmonie…

* * *

« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas venir mon frère ? fit Thor avec une mine dépitée.

- Absolument. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ce soir, expliqua Loki pour la énième fois.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas dire de quoi il s'agit, devina Thor, contrarié.

- On se voit demain matin, » dit Loki avant de contourner son frère.

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à dire qu'il esquivait un banquet pour aller regarder des étoiles filantes sous peine de voir Thor et ses imbéciles d'amis se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ces idiots ne voyait pas la beauté des astres, ni l'énergie cosmique qui s'en dégageait. Non seulement cette nuit serait belle à observer, mais les astres décuplerait ses pouvoirs, il en était certain. Loki n'avait pas encore très bien saisi le phénomène car il était rare, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est un alignement entre les astres aurait lieu cette nuit même, et il ne comptait pas manquer cela.

Dès que la nuit tomba, il s'installa sur la vaste terrasse de ses appartements qui offrait une vue magnifique sur le ciel. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres pour obstruer la vue, c'était parfait. Un livre dans les mains, il s'installa à même le sol, guettant le signe de l'alignement qui n'allait plus tarder. Mais quand il entendit un bruit de pas, il se retourna vivement, contrarié d'être dérangé. Il vit Sigyn le regarder avec étonnement, sans un mot, debout à l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Au loin, les bruits du banquet arrivaient à leurs oreilles et Loki comprit que la jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver dans leurs appartements. Ce qui surprit le plus Loki, c'était la façon nerveuse dont elle se tenait, ses bras croisés autour de sa poitrine comme si elle se sentait oppressée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Loki, plus par curiosité que par inquiétude.

- L'air est lourd, répondit Sigyn dans le vague. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cela. »

Loki esquissa un léger sourire avant de regarder vers le ciel. Lui aussi sentait l'atmosphère s'épaissir et seul quelqu'un sensible à la magie pouvait le remarquer. Frigga et Odin devaient le savoir eux aussi. Sigyn n'était pas puissante, mais Loki pensait que le fait de vivre avec lui, de le voir pratiquer la sorcellerie avait accru la capacité de la jeune femme à ressentir la magie, même si elle n'était pas capable de l'utiliser correctement.

« Il ne faut pas en avoir peur, au contraire, » assura Loki avant de regarder de nouveau vers Sigyn. Celle-ci était crispée, l'angoisse bien visible sur ses traits d'ordinaire si neutres. Loki tapota la dalle de pierre à côté de lui dans une invitation à le rejoindre. Sigyn n'hésita pas une seconde et s'assit auprès de lui.

L'air semblait s'épaissir de plus en plus, tant que Sigyn se sentit suffoquer. Elle sentait la magie de Loki bouillonner autour d'elle, c'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. De légers spasmes agitèrent ses mains nerveuses qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler et l'une d'elles vint désespérément s'accrocher à la manche de Loki.

Un éclair vert l'éblouit soudainement et elle se souvint comment respirer. Elle inspira comme une noyée tandis que Loki, d'un calme olympien regarda le ciel avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, ne faisant même pas attention à elle. Elle se rendit compte alors que si l'air était de nouveau supportable, c'est parce que Loki tenait sa main et la protégeait de ce trop-plein de magie d'un sort habile. Elle regarda à son tour les astres briller plus fort dans la nuit noire et les étoiles filantes déchirant le ciel. Le bruit du banquet n'était qu'un brouhaha et Sigyn songea à ce que tous ces gens manquaient en s'enivrant plutôt que de regarder le spectacle.

Loki ferma les yeux, comme s'il se reposait alors qu'il ressentait la magie dans ses veines. C'était comme s'il se rechargeait, l'énergie traversant son corps comme le sang dans ses vaisseaux. Il avait l'air serein, c'était si rare de le voir ainsi ! La jeune femme s'en voulut de perturber sa méditation en le contraignant à lui tenir la main pour endurer, alors doucement, elle s'écarta pour ne pas brusquer Loki. Alors que l'air devenait de nouveau lourd pour elle, Loki ouvrit les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas son imagination qui avait éloigné Sigyn. Il la regarda un instant lutter pour maîtriser sa respiration mais constata qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

« C'est ça, continue à respirer, encouragea-t-il. Ne lutte pas contre cette énergie, prends-la et intègre-la comme tienne. Elle te renforcera, décuplera tes forces… »

Sigyn l'entendait à peine, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans le bourdonnement de ses oreilles sifflantes. Elle avait l'impression que son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, mais que l'extérieur était glacé. La sensation était étrange, mais pas désagréable, juste inconnue et étonnante. Peu à peu, elle s'apaisa, elle faisait comme Loki lui avait dit : elle ne refusait pas que l'énergie pénètre son corps. Elle la laissait naviguer en elle, ne la retenant pas lorsqu'elle s'échappait de son corps, ne l'empêchant pas non plus d'entrer. C'était comme si son corps était une porte ouverte, et l'énergie un courant d'air : elle devait lutter pour que la porte ne claque pas bruyamment en se fermant. Tout cela dura près d'une heure, avant que l'air s'allège pour finalement redevenir comme avant.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, regardant les dernières étoiles filantes dans le ciel puis se détaillèrent brièvement.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours, commenta Sigyn. J'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir sommeil cette nuit !

- C'est cette énergie, elle nous a renforcé,» dit Loki vaguement. Il semblait encore réfléchir sur cet évènement. Il était à la fois serein et excité, il ne voulait qu'une chose : faire et refaire des sorts. Et il y avait cette sensation d'enfermement persistante même s'il était sur une vaste terrasse. Il voulait de l'espace, un grand espace où il pourrait libérer le trop-plein d'énergie. Car contrairement à Sigyn, il s'était montré trop gourmand, il avait capturé la magie, avait essayé de la retenir et en payait maintenant le prix.

Il se leva brusquement, comme s'il venait de trouver la solution. Il tira Sigyn par le bras pour qu'elle se lève et la traina sans un mot en dehors de leurs appartements. La jeune femme le suivit docilement pendant un instant, ne pouvant faire autrement, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne se desserrer, elle se dégagea. Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et la regarda avec surprise se masser le bras. Il n'avait pas fait attention à sa force et n'avait pas conscience de lui avoir fait mal. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas contrariée, mais plutôt intriguée. Alors il lui prit la main plus délicatement pour l'inciter à le suivre rapidement. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps avant de libérer sa magie et il voulait que Sigyn voit cela, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr, il aurait pu utiliser la téléportation s'il avait été dans son état normal, mais son esprit était trop confus pour qu'il prenne le risque de faire une erreur dans son sort et se retrouver perdu dieu ne sait où avec Sigyn à cause d'une faute de parcours.

Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes dans le palais qui les regardaient étrangement. Cela devait être étrange de voir le prince et la princesse d'Asgard presque courir main dans la main comme des enfants dans les couloirs. Loki ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'ils croisèrent Frigga et Odin qui regagnait leurs appartements, le banquet devant être terminé. Mais le couple royal comprenait, savait ce dont il était question et n'essaya pas de les stopper. Au contraire, Frigga leur offrit un regard bienveillant que seule Sigyn fut capable de capter, Loki étant bien trop concentré dans sa marche.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent aux écuries. Voyant à quel point Loki semblait pressé, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour seller sa monture et l'enfourcher, puis elle suivit son époux qui partait au galop. La curiosité était à son maximum, Sigyn ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Elle aimait ce genre d'aventure, toute en surprise, où elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Plus ils s'éloignaient du palais, plus il faisait sombre si bien qu'elle ne percevait de Loki que les claquements des sabots de son cheval. Cela, et la magie qu'elle ressentait émanant de lui.

La chevauchée se termina au bord d'un lac bordé d'arbres. Ils quittèrent leurs chevaux qu'ils attachèrent avant de s'avancer doucement vers l'eau. Ils se voyaient à peine, seule la lumière de la lune se reflétait sur l'étendue d'eau.

« Regarde, » intima Loki. Sigyn perçut l'excitation dans la voix de son époux, ce qui renforça sa curiosité tandis qu'il plongeait ses mains dans l'eau.

Un halo vert entoura ses mains et peu à peu, l'eau se transformait en givre. Sigyn entendit les craquements de la glace qui se formait, jusqu'à ce que l'eau disparaisse complètement. Les mains de Loki semblaient glacées, au point de prendre une teinte bleue claire. C'était fascinant, Sigyn ne put s'empêcher de toucher la glace nouvellement formée. Amusée, elle lança un regard à Loki avant de marcher prudemment sur la banquise artificielle. C'était glissant, et elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, mais c'était si drôle d'avoir un lac gelé alors qu'il faisait si chaud ! Elle ne resta pas longtemps, sachant qu'avec la température la glace risquait de céder, et elle ne voulait pas particulièrement plonger dans l'eau glacée.

« Impressionnant, constata Sigyn sans cacher son admiration. Je suis reconnaissante que tu l'aies fait ici, et non dans notre chambre ! ajouta-t-elle avant de rire.

- Fais la fondre, demanda Loki qui lui ne riait pas. Il semblait tellement concentré que Sigyn craignit un instant d'avoir agi de façon stupide à ses yeux.

- Comment ? interrogea Sigyn. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Par le feu, répondit-il, comme si c'était évident.

- Je ne sais pas le faire, protesta la jeune femme, soudainement angoissée.

- C'est parce que tu as peur du feu. Je t'ai vu faire varier les flammes des bougies par magie, mais tu n'oses pas aller au-delà. Tu aimes la magie, mais elle te terrifie en même temps, devina Loki en s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot. Mais je n'ai jamais pu créer le feu, je peux seulement manipuler une flamme déjà existante.

- Alors fais-le, dit-il en faisant apparaitre une flamme dans sa main.

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Fais-le, ordonna-t-il sans plus aucune douceur dans sa voix. Cela sonnait comme une directive non négociable.  
Il prit fermement la main de Sigyn dont il exposa la paume avant d'y diffuser de la magie, laissant la flamme prendre possession de sa peau. Sigyn se tendit, elle s'attendait à souffrir d'une brulure, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le feu était dans sa main mais il ne la dévorait pas. Alors qu'il avait pris une lueur émeraude sur la peau de Loki, chez elle, il devenait plus pâle, moins puissant. Elle lança un regard à Loki. Il paraissait sévère et semblait attendre qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là, dit Loki.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? paniqua Sigyn, se surprenant à craindre de décevoir son époux qui semblait en attendre beaucoup d'elle.

- Si tu n'y arrives pas, je t'aiderai. Mais je suis persuadé que tu peux le faire Sigyn. Je sens ta magie, plus forte maintenant, et toi aussi tu le sens alors libère la et apprivoise la.

- Je vais essayer, » promit Sigyn en se rapprochant lentement du bord, suivie par Loki.

Elle tendit la main enflammée au-dessus de l'eau et fit varier instinctivement l'intensité. Mais déjà, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Essaie de plonger ta main dans l'eau, » conseilla Loki.

Elle s'exécuta, mais comme elle s'y attendait, la flamme s'éteignit au contact de la glace. Elle n'osa regarder Loki tant elle se sentit pitoyable. Il devait être atrocement déçu… Elle entendit son rire dans son dos, il se moquait d'elle et avait bien raison ! Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et fit de nouveau apparaitre une flamme dans la main de Sigyn.

« Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par le froid. Il ne faut pas que tu penses que la glace éteint le feu, mais que le feu fait fondre la glace, » conseilla-t-il quand il eut repris son sérieux.

Alors Sigyn recommença en prenant en compte les remarques de Loki. Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur la glace en restant concentrée, en se disant que la chaleur était plus puissante que le froid. Alors elle sentit la glace se transformer en eau sous ses doigts jusqu'à ce que sa main soit immergée. La banquise fondit dans un rayon de quelques mètres : Sigyn, rassurée par la présence de l'eau n'eut pas peur de poursuivre le sort à son maximum, les flammes verdâtres de forte intensité illuminant l'eau. Mais elle au bout d'un certain temps, elle se sentit faiblir. Elle n'était pas habituée aux sorts si puissants. Alors Loki plongea sa main dans l'eau avant de mêler ses doigts à ceux de Sigyn, pour maintenir le sort avec sa propre magie. La jeune femme ne put que constater la différence de niveau. La magie de Loki écrasait totalement la sienne et l'eau était colorée maintenant d'une lumière verte encore plus intense, comme une émeraude brillante.

« C'est bien, tu apprends vite, » complimenta Loki avec un sourire.

Sigyn fut surprise car Loki ne la flattait que très rarement. Alors elle songea que soit il le pensait vraiment, soit il avait une idée derrière la tête. Les compliments de Loki avaient souvent un but précis, et Sigyn se demandait quand il lui en ferait part. En attendant, elle frissonna, bouleversée par ses sensations qu'elle éprouvait. Elle aimait sentir la magie se former et le résultat. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les sorts puissants, mais elle se rendit compte que cette expérience la rendrait bientôt avide de pratiquer. Cependant, elle ne pouvait le faire seule et songea à quel point il serait égoïste et mal placé de demander à Loki qu'il lui apprenne. Le prince était un grand magicien, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec sa novice de femme.

Loki sentait la magie de Sigyn s'affaiblir un peu. Elle n'était pas capable de canaliser ses forces, ainsi, toutes la quittaient à présent. Pourtant, il avait perçu du potentiel en elle. Certes, elle ne serait jamais aussi forte que lui ou que Frigga, mais probablement plus que les autres magiciens avec de l'entrainement et un Maître avisé. Loki fut surpris de se demander s'il lui serait possible de la former en magie. C'était assez tentant pour lui d'imprégner son épouse de sa magie, de lui apprendre ses sorts. Parce qu'avoir une alliée, c'était bien, mais une alliée capable de magie c'était encore mieux. Et il faisait suffisamment confiance à Sigyn pour penser qu'elle lui obéirait et utiliserait sa magie à son avantage… La magie de Loki était connue de tous, mais celle de Sigyn, si elle restait secrète, pourrait lui servir dans le futur…

« Nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses, Sigyn. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu sois prête à apprendre et à faire tout ce que je te dis… » souffla Loki contre l'oreille de son épouse.

Sigyn acquiesça doucement. Si l'obéissance était le prix à payer pour apprendre la magie, elle le paierait sans réfléchir. Après tout, elle était déjà dévouée corps et âme à Loki, car elle avait juré fidélité lors de son mariage et jamais, non jamais, elle ne trahirait Loki...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Loki, Prince d'Asgard, chapitre 6

**Auteur :** Green Absynthe  
**Note :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Note 2 :** ce chapitre se déroule pendant le film Thor. Sans doute quelques années après le chapitre 5. Je ne décrirai pas les scènes du film, j'imagine que tout le monde l'a vu !

Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire, même si vous ne commentez pas, ça me fait plaisir !

* * *

Sigyn sentait à quel point Loki était furieux, et pour cause, Odin avait annoncé le jour même que Thor serait couronné prochainement. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'interrompre tandis qu'il soupirait bruyamment dans le lit conjugal, incapable de trouver le sommeil.  
Sigyn n'était pas surprise par la décision du roi : Thor était le fils aîné, il était donc logique qu'il obtienne l'héritage royal. Mais Loki voyait les choses autrement : il pensait que le trône d'Asgard devait s'obtenir au mérite, après tout, le Roi les avait mis en compétition dès l'enfance, disant que l'un d'entre eux deviendrait roi. Quelque part, c'était un peu injuste pour Loki, surtout si Odin savait dès le départ à qui il offrirait la royauté…

« Thor, Roi, marmonna Loki. Mon frère pense avec ses muscles, comment veux-tu qu'il dirige un royaume correctement ? Pesta-t-il, en se retournant vers Sigyn.

- Thor est le fils aîné du Roi Odin, répondit simplement la jeune femme. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question d'aptitudes.

Loki parut contrarié par la réponse de Sigyn puisqu'il reprit bruyamment sa position initiale.

- Loki, soupira-t-elle. Elle comprit qu'il n'attendait pas d'explication logique sur le fait que Thor deviendrait roi, mais du réconfort. Je sais très bien les efforts que tu as faits auprès de ton père pour te montrer à la hauteur et assumer tes fonctions pendant que ton frère agissait avec insouciance. Thor est ton aîné, mais il manque de maturité pour cette fonction, alors que toi, tu es prêt. Entre vous deux, je sais très bien que c'est toi, Loki qui serait le meilleur roi pour Asgard, dit-elle, sincère.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu la seule à penser cela ? Pourquoi pardonne-t-on toujours les erreurs de Thor alors qu'on ne fait pas preuve de cette indulgence avec moi ? siffla-t-il, faisant de nouveau face à Sigyn, dans le noir.

- Tu as mauvaise réputation. Ils ne voient que ta malice et ta ruse, sans chercher à regarder les qualités qui feraient de toi un bon roi. Les Asgardiens ont peur de ta magie, ils la méprisent parce qu'ils pensent qu'un Roi doit être un guerrier à la force brute, et non pas un sorcier capable de les tromper, expliqua Sigyn sans tenter d'adoucir la vérité. Elle avait entendu suffisamment de discussions pour affirmer ce qu'elle disait.

- C'est stupide, cracha-t-il. En lui-même, il savait que ses paroles étaient vraies.

- Oui, ça l'est. Mais le Roi Odin n'a pas assez confiance en toi pour t'offrir le trône. Pardonne-moi si je te semble dure, mais aux yeux de tous, tu resteras le frère instable de Thor tant que tu n'auras pas prouvé que tu vaux mieux que lui, déclara Sigyn.

- Ou prouvé qu'il vaut moins que moi, ajouta Loki, songeur. Merci, Sigyn, » dit-il coupant court brusquement à la discussion. Sigyn savait qu'à présent, il allait réfléchir et méditer.

Dans le noir, elle ne put voir le sourire satisfait qu'esquissa Loki mais sentit qu'il s'était légèrement calmé. Il avait une idée en tête, quelque chose qui prouverait que Thor n'était pas un bon choix pour la royauté. Alors il passa la nuit à échafauder son plan. Cela devait se passer pendant le couronnement…

* * *

« Ne me parle pas, » prévint Loki sèchement en voyant son épouse arriver dans ses appartements. Sigyn baissa les yeux puis hocha silencieusement la tête. La jeune femme se doutait que Loki n'était pas de bonne humeur. Tout juste de retour de Jotunheim, après l'infiltration des Jotunn lors du couronnement de Thor, ce dernier venait d'être banni d'Asgard. Elle se posa brièvement la question : cet exil n'était-il pas avantageux pour son époux ? Seulement, elle devinait que pour considérer comme victoire l'éviction de Thor du trône, le dieu du tonnerre devait-être en mesure de voir Loki gagner. C'était ainsi que le voyait le dieu de la malice. A quoi bon être victorieux si le perdant ne pouvait le voir ?

Pourtant, Sigyn sentait que Thor n'était pas l'unique cause de ses soucis. Elle le voyait à la façon de Loki de regarder ses mains légèrement tremblantes en fronçant les sourcils, l'air à la fois contrarié et peiné. Que c'était-il réellement passé à Jotunheim ? Sigyn avait entendu dire que l'expédition ne devait sa survie qu'à l'apparition d'Odin et que Fandral avait été gravement blessé, mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait causer un si grand trouble chez Loki. Pas plus que le bannissement de son frère, elle en était certaine. Loki montrait rarement sa frustration, ainsi, il devait être grandement contrarié.

Sigyn s'agenouilla près de la chaise où était assis Loki et posa sa main sur la sienne. Mais il se dégagea vivement, lui lançant un regard noir. Sigyn y décela quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible chez Loki : de la crainte. Alors pour la première fois, elle voulut affronter Loki, aller contre sa volonté même si elle devait attirer ses foudres car elle devait savoir. Elle saisit donc ses deux mains avec forces, ses yeux gris plantés dans les siens, lui demandant silencieusement des explications. Le sorcier, ayant plus de forces que la jeune femme, parvint aisément à repousser ses mains avec colère.

« Ne me touche pas, » siffla-t-il, sa voix pleine de dégoût et de hargne. Ces mêmes sentiments déformèrent ses traits, tant que Sigyn se sentit blessée. Elle ne tenta pas de le cacher, bien au contraire, son regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à ce que Loki détourne finalement ses yeux. Ce n'était pas normal, le Loki habituel aurait trouvé une réplique suffisamment cinglante et humiliante pour la faire partir sans demander son reste. Mais il se contentait maintenant de fixer le Bifrost par la fenêtre, les yeux vagues et les lèvres serrées. Sigyn caressa doucement la main de Loki, s'attendant une nouvelle fois à une réprobation qui ne tarda pas.

« Laisse-moi avant que je perde patience, ordonna-t-il sans même la regarder.

- Non, souffla Sigyn en lui déposant un baiser sur la main. Je ne te laisserai jamais.

Loki se mit à rire mais Sigyn n'y reconnut pas son rire sincère et joyeux. Il n'y avait là qu'amertume et cruauté. Sans doute la réplique méchante allait arriver. La jeune femme s'en moquait, elle était sincère dans ses mots.

- Même si je suis un monstre ? demanda-t-il en stoppant brusquement ses rires.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? fit Sigyn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Répond ! Hurla-t-il en attrapant violemment les poignets de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter.

- Tu me fais mal, protesta Sigyn froidement en tentant vainement de se dégager. Mais Loki serra plus fort.

- Je te repose la question, resterais-tu même si j'étais un monstre ? » dit Loki, lentement, comme pour imprimer ses paroles dans l'esprit de Sigyn tandis qu'il rapprochait son visage du sien. Pourtant, il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre puisqu'il enchaîna :

« Oublie, je sais déjà que tu répondras oui. La fidèle Sigyn et son monstre d'époux. Cela ne fera que renforcer la pitié des gens à ton égard. On te plaint déjà d'être l'épouse d'un menteur, mais tu pourras ajouter monstre à la liste de mes vices. »

Puis il relâcha sans douceur les poignets de Sigyn et comme si de rien n'était, retourna à sa contemplation du Bifrost.

« Que s'est-il passé à Jotunheim ? Osa enfin demander Sigyn. Loki la gratifia d'un regard sombre, la faisant sentir stupide de poser la question. Pourquoi serais-tu un monstre, Loki ?

- Parce que je suis l'un de ceux que je pensais combattre, un Jotunn, » répliqua seulement le prince, amer.

Sigyn encaissa l'information sans sourciller. Elle ne voulut pas poser plus de questions, vu l'état dans lequel était son époux, il ne devait pas savoir grand-chose de tout cela. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne s'interrogeait pas. Loki pensait être Jotunn, mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que les géants des glaces avaient la peau bleue et étaient immenses, et Loki ne possédait aucune de ces caractéristiques. Mais il ne dirait pas ce genre de choses s'il n'en était pas certain, elle le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Tu es toujours Loki, dit enfin la jeune femme.

- Ce qui change, c'est que je sais enfin pourquoi Thor avait été choisi comme Roi !

- N'est-ce pas une bonne chose de connaître les raisons ? Avança prudemment Sigyn.

- Une bonne chose de savoir que si j'ai été mis à l'écart, c'est uniquement parce que je suis un monstre aux yeux de mon père ? Tu devrais te taire, Sigyn, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale qui n'impressionna nullement la jeune femme.

- Tu ne vois que le mauvais côté des choses. Si tu es réellement un Jotunn, cela signifie que tu en as aussi les pouvoirs. D'immenses capacités ! Et si tu combines cela avec la magie que tu as appris ici, à Asgard, cela fait de toi un Dieu encore plus puissant que tu ne l'es actuellement, expliqua Sigyn, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas tort, avoua Loki, malgré sa colère. Mais cela signifie aussi que j'ai vécu dans le mensonge. J'ai toujours été persuadé d'être Loki, fils d'Odin et de Frigga mais…

Il se stoppa net, la voix brisée, incapable de trouver ses mots. Sigyn prit les mains de Loki dans les siennes et ne fut pas repoussée cette fois-ci.

- Tu restes leur fils, Loki. Ils t'ont menti sur ta naissance, mais je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont jamais feint l'amour qu'ils te portent, assura Sigyn.

- Je n'en suis plus très sûr, répondit Loki dans un soupir.

- Fais-moi confiance, » dit Sigyn, nouant ses doigts à ceux de Loki et le fixant avec intensité.

Loki se contenta de hocher la tête, pas totalement convaincu mais un poids en moins sur la poitrine. A aucun moment Sigyn n'avait montré un signe de rejet envers lui, son regard n'avait pas changé. Elle semblait se moquer du fait qu'il soit Jotunn, elle l'avait même pris comme un avantage. Loki pouvait au moins être sûr que son épouse resterait près de lui, peut-être était-elle la seule à ne jamais lui mentir après tout…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Sigyn apprit que Loki était devenu Roi lorsqu'on la désigna avec le titre de Reine. Elle fut d'abord surprise avant d'adopter son visage de circonstance, fier et impassible. Alors elle se précipita vers la salle du trône, ignorant les révérences à son passage, pour s'assurer de la véracité de l'annonce. Elle arriva rapidement mais au moment où elle aperçut Loki sur le trône, le sceptre d'Odin en main, elle s'arrêta. Elle n'osa plus avancer, elle n'était plus face à son époux, le prince Loki, mais devant un Roi. A ses yeux, il était fait pour le trône, il se tenait droit et avait l'air de se sentir à sa place. Il parlait avec aisance, ses yeux intelligents balayant la pièce avec intensité et ruse. Sa prestance était telle qu'elle ne voyait nul autre que lui et elle se moquait des nobles qui la dévisageaient avec insistance alors qu'elle se tenait immobile au fond de la salle, sans esquisser le moindre pas. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, Loki la fixa un instant et d'un signe de main l'invita à s'approcher.

Sigyn sembla sortir de sa léthargie et obéit, veillant à marcher respectueusement, la tête légèrement inclinée pour ne pas donner au roi un regard trop intense. Quand elle fut devant le trône, elle s'agenouilla la main sur son cœur.

« Mon roi, » dit-elle simplement, un sourire satisfait esquissé sur son visage baissé.

Loki resta immobile, et la détailla un instant, une lueur de contentement dans ses yeux malins. Pourtant, s'il y réfléchissait bien, il n'avait pas réellement voulu de ce trône. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il était dessus et qu'il ne ressentait pas la joie qu'il aurait dû éprouver. Ce qu'il avait désiré, c'était une victoire contre Thor, le plaisir de le déposséder de son droit. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il était plutôt désintéressé, la fonction de roi n'était pas aussi palpitante que ce qu'il avait pensé. Pourtant, il aimait le pouvoir, il aimait sentir qu'il était le maître absolu de toute chose. Il aimait voir les gens s'incliner devant lui et le regarder avec crainte. Mais il sentait que ces personnes n'étaient pas tout à fait ses sujets. Même quand Thor n'était pas là, il restait dans son ombre, il savait que tous attendaient son retour pour reprendre sa place. Il n'y avait que les révérences de Sigyn et peut-être un peu celles de sa mère qui étaient sincères à ses yeux. Les autres ne s'inclinaient pas parce qu'ils avaient foi en lui, mais parce qu'ils y étaient contraints. Loki pensait se moquer de leur reconnaissance, pourtant il demeurait amer. Que lui manquait-il pour faire de lui un roi respecté ?

D'un geste de main, il congédia tout le monde de la salle, à l'exception de Sigyn. Une fois seuls, il descendit du trône et prenant son bras sans douceur l'incita à se relever.

« Je n'ai de roi que le titre. Regarde-les tous ! Je suis qu'un monstre, même pas le vrai fils d'Odin, pesta-t-il, la rage visible sur ses traits.

- C'est ce titre qui fait de toi un roi. Le reste viendra après, quand tu auras prouvé ta valeur, quand tu auras montré que tu es digne du trône d'Asgard, déclara Sigyn, ses yeux vifs le fixant avec force, et peut-être un peu de fierté ? Elle n'était pas impressionnée par la colère de son roi, elle y était habituée désormais. Elle savait que l'humeur de Loki était instable et guidée par l'envie et la jalousie.

- Et comment prouver ma valeur, alors que tous attendent le réveil d'Odin ou le retour de Thor pour me destituer ? » Demanda Loki, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à Sigyn.

_Thor ne doit pas revenir_, pensa-t-elle soudainement. Mais alors qu'elle fut dégoutée par sa pensée si mesquine, Loki sembla l'avoir compris. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais en voyant son regard s'illuminer d'une lueur impitoyable, elle sut qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion et s'en inquiéta.

« Sigyn, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, » annonça-t-il presque joyeusement avant de lui expliquer pourquoi.

* * *

Sigyn, assise en haut du trône, observa avec intérêt les personnes qui défilaient devant-elle. Elle recevait les nobles qui lui faisaient part des affaires concernant le Royaume, elle se contentait d'acquiescer et de répéter les réponses que Loki lui avait fournies.

« Le gouverneur de Vanaheim demande prestement des nouvelles d'Odin et ce qu'il en est du Trône d'Asgard, avança le noble en se courbant devant elle.

- Envoyez une missive et dites-lui que le Roi Odin est plongé dans le sommeil, et que par conséquent, c'est son fils, Loki, qui est maintenant le Souverain d'Asgard. Profitez-en pour envoyer cette même missive à tous les royaumes pour les informer, récita-t-elle avait assurance.

- Et concernant le prince Thor, avança prudemment l'homme.

- La dernière volonté d'Odin, en tant que Roi, fut le bannissement de mon frère. Nul ne peut défaire ce châtiment, Thor restera en exil, siffla-t-elle, une légère colère perceptible dans sa voix. Le noble se retira et un domestique s'approcha d'elle discrètement.

- Mon Roi, » fit il en lui tendant une coupe de vin.

Sigyn prit la coupe sans un mot et y trempa les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'alcool et encore moins le vin mais elle ne pouvait le refuser. Elle était Loki, du moins aux yeux des naïfs qui connaissaient si mal son époux qu'ils ne remarquaient pas la supercherie de l'illusion. La seule personne que Sigyn aurait pu craindre, c'était Frigga, mais elle restait nuits et jours au chevet d'Odin. Alors Sigyn n'était pas le moins du monde nerveuse, elle savait comment jouer un rôle et Loki l'avait entrainé pendant des années pour celui-ci. Elle connaissait ses postures, la façon d'étendre ses jambes quand il était assis, le geste quand il buvait son vin… Apprendre cela avait été pénible au début. Loki s'était montré intransigeant, l'avait forcée à l'observer bouger des heures durant jusqu'à ce qu'elle assimile sa gestuelle à la perfection. Puis ensuite, il lui avait montré comment prendre son apparence physique, à s'habituer son corps d'homme et à abandonner toute sa féminité. Ses premiers exercices avaient été de se mêler à la cour sous son apparence, Loki ayant lui-même pris les traits de Sigyn pour l'observer. Elle avait été nerveuse les premières fois, mais au fur et à mesure, elle avait pris de l'assurance bien qu'elle fuyait les discussions qui pourraient la compromettre. Loki l'avait toujours mis en garde d'éviter Frigga, Odin et Thor. Aux yeux de son époux, c'étaient les seules personnes susceptibles de se douter de la supercherie et si elle se faisait prendre une fois, jamais ils n'auraient le loisir de se servir de ce tour dans le futur. Mais elle ne fut jamais démasquée, et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait sur le trône de Loki pendant que celui-ci réglait une affaire secrète, qui nécessitait que nul ne sache qu'il avait quitté Asgard…

Une fois l'audience terminée la foule commença à quitter la salle du trône. Sigyn resta calmement assise et regarda avec intérêt une femme restée au fond de la pièce. Elle était grande et belle, ses cheveux noirs libres cascadant le long de ses épaules et de sa poitrine, mise en valeur dans une robe très près du corps. Ses traits étaient étrangement familiers et quand la mystérieuse se rapprocha, elle reconnut Loki sous une forme féminine. Il était bien plus beau en femme qu'elle ne le serait jamais ! Ses yeux restaient identiques mais la courbe de ses sourcils était affinée, tout comme son nez tracé à la perfection mettant en valeur des lèvres légèrement plus charnues que sous la forme masculine. Mais le sourire fut exactement celui que Loki esquissait habituellement, malicieux et espiègle, donnant à l'apparence féminine un charme exquis tandis qu'elle s'inclinait et déclara à Sigyn : « mon Roi ».

Le rire qui s'échappa des lèvres de Sigyn fut clairement le sien, mais avec la voix de Loki, grave et suave. Elle se reprit rapidement, reprenant la posture de Loki dans une attitude joueuse. Elle offrit le bras à son mari, tandis que celui-ci choisi finalement de prendre les traits de Sigyn pour quitter la salle du trône. La transition fut habile, de ce fait, même si quelqu'un les observait de loin, en secret, il aurait des difficultés à voir l'illusion. Les cheveux restèrent identiques, si ce n'est un léger éclaircissement pour retrouver la teinte brune de Sigyn, tout comme ses vêtements. C'est quand elle vit son reflet à travers Loki qu'elle se rendit compte que depuis le début, il avait copié ses formes à elle pour créer son double féminin. Seulement, Sigyn ne les montraient pas autant dans ses robes amples et discrètes. Elle jeta un regard contrarié vers le décolleté plongeant de la robe qu'il avait conservée telle quelle par pure provocation. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire moqueur tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte. Elle détesta les regards des gardes sur elle, enfin plus précisément sur Loki sous son apparence. Il était tellement rare de voir la sage Sigyn avec une tenue si osée ! Sans doute penseraient-ils qu'elle commençait à prendre de l'assurance maintenant qu'elle était reine. Loki, lui, semblait assez satisfait de son effet même s'il veillait à ne pas s'éloigner de l'attitude posée de Sigyn. Au moins, constata-t-elle, Loki avait réussi son plan. Elle le savait car dans le cas d'un échec, il ne se serait pas montré à la salle du trône, il l'aurait simplement attendu dans leur chambre, pestant et rageant.

Une fois à l'abri dans leurs appartements, ils reprirent leurs apparences respectives. Sigyn observa avec curiosité les vêtements Midgardiens que portait son époux avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse d'un sort. Sigyn ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait été faire là-bas, de toute façon, elle savait que Loki ne lui dévoilait jamais tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il se contentait de lui donner quelques informations quand il exigeait son aide, et la rassurait en disant qu'il n'agissait que dans l'intérêt d'Asgard. De cette affaire, elle savait juste qu'il se rendait sur Midgard, devinant qu'il allait voir Thor, et qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour que personne ne remarque son absence. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne faisait pas apparaitre un clone mais il avait expliqué que ses clones n'avaient pas d'intelligence propre et seraient incapables de trouver une solution en cas d'imprévu. Alors elle avait accepté de faire diversion, flattée de la confiance que lui offrait Loki.

Loki était plutôt satisfait de son expédition. Il avait eu confirmation que Thor n'avait pas réussi à récupérer Mjöllnir mais en plus, il avait des difficultés avec les Midgardiens qui le maintenaient captif. Il n'allait pas revenir de sitôt, sachant que naïf comme il était, Thor avait cru ses paroles et pensait son père mort, et sa mère en colère contre lui. Maintenant, il devait mettre à exécution la seconde partie de son plan visant à prouver son dévouement pour Asgard. Et pour cela, il devait retourner à Jotunheim…

* * *

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Le trio Palatin et Sif l'avait trahi. Loki aurait dû s'en douter mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait prévu qu'Heimdall leur apporterait leur aide. Qu'importait, le Gardien d'Asgard était maintenant maîtrisé et les guerriers ne pourraient revenir à Asgard. Loki savait qu'ils étaient partis chercher Thor et que son frère, une fois la vérité connue chercherait à rentrer. Et s'ils trouvaient un moyen de regagner Asgard ? Loki ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, il devait les tuer avant leur retour. Il répugnait tout de même à éliminer son frère, il voulait que Thor vive pour voir sa victoire mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il enverrait le Destructeur…

* * *

Sigyn était postée depuis plusieurs heures devant la salle de Sommeil d'Odin. Elle n'était pas habituée aux armures des guerriers mais Loki l'avait chargée de ne laisser personne entrer ni sortir, à l'exception de Loki : Frigga devait rester à l'écart de ce qui se passerait à l'extérieur. Alors elle patientait bravement, attendant les ordres de Loki sous l'apparence d'un garde. Mais quand Laufey, le géant des glaces, fit son apparition, elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lutter et préférait aller prévenir Loki de l'intrusion.

Quand elle revint, Laufey fut vaincu mais remarqua avec effroi que Thor était aussi présent. Toujours sous l'apparence du garde, elle resta en retrait jusqu'à ce que Loki attaque Thor et fasse part de son intention de détruire Jotunheim. En quittant la salle de sommeil, Loki lança un regard à Sigyn. Celle-ci sut quoi faire. Alors que Frigga fit mine de suivre Loki, espérant l'empêcher de commettre une folie, Sigyn l'empêcha de quitter la pièce, pointant son épée vers la reine.

« J'ai pour ordre de ne laisser personne sortir, » expliqua-t-elle, avec regret.

Alors Frigga, encore affaiblie par l'attaque de Laufey dû capituler et retourna au chevet d'Odin, espérant qu'il se réveille bientôt.  
De longues minutes passèrent, on pouvait entendre les bruits d'une confrontation au Bifrost et Sigyn savait qu'il s'agissait de Loki et Thor. Elle tâcha de ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais ce n'était pas évident avec Frigga qui tentait de la convaincre de la laisser aller raisonner ses fils.

Puis Odin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, au grand soulagement de Frigga. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'envoyer un puissant sort vers Sigyn, la faisant lourdement chuter.

« Arrête cela, Sigyn, » gronda-t-il, révélant l'identité de la jeune femme sous les yeux ébahis de Frigga.

Sigyn se releva, reprenant sa vraie forme et regarda le couple royal d'un air désolé. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'animosité contre eux, mais accordait plus d'importance à la loyauté envers Loki qu'envers quiconque. Alors qu'Odin fit un pas, prêt à partir vers le Bifrost, Sigyn se plaça devant lui.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer, dit-elle. Frigga put voir dans son visage qu'elle était torturée dans ses actes, qu'une part d'elle voulait qu'Odin mette fin au conflit, mais l'autre part, plus puissante, préférait obéir aux ordres de Loki.

- Sigyn, commença Frigga, peu importe ce que t'a demandé Loki, nous devons stopper cela maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser Sigyn, appuya Odin. Mais je suis prêt à le faire si j'en suis obligé.

- Alors faites-le. Le jour où vous nous avez mariés, Loki et moi, j'ai juré loyauté et obéissance à mon époux. Ce sont mes vœux, et je ne peux les rompre, expliqua Sigyn nerveusement.

Odin soupira avec regret.

- Pardonne-moi Sigyn, » dit-il seulement avant de lancer un nouveau sort sur la jeune femme, la propulsant contre un mur et lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Elle n'avait pas lutté, preuve qu'elle-même n'avait pas une grande conviction dans l'utilité d'écarter Odin et Frigga du combat. Odin le savait, Sigyn avait souhaité être maîtrisée pour ne pas avoir à trahir Loki en leur cédant le passage. Pouvait-il la blâmer pour cela ? Il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi fidèle que Sigyn, même si d'autres appelleraient cela de la servilité ou de la lâcheté. Alors quand il passa devant elle, encore inconsciente, il déclara :

« Tu es honorable, Sigyn, Déesse de la Fidélité. »

* * *

Quand Sigyn ouvrit les yeux, Frigga était penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elles étaient toujours dans la salle d'Odin et les bruits de lutte se faisaient toujours entendre. La jeune femme remarqua l'absence du Roi et les liens magiques qui enserraient ses poignets. Elle ne chercha pas à lutter, quelque part soulagée de ne plus avoir à agir. Le regard de la reine restait posé sur elle, sans animosité malgré une sévérité sans failles. Peut-être comprenait-elle un peu ? N'aurait-elle pas fait cela pour Odin ?

Puis soudain, une grande explosion suivie du silence le plus total. Les deux femmes se figèrent, elles savaient que tout était fini, mais quelles seraient les conséquences ? Elles se regardèrent gravement, se faisant face avec dignité, toutes deux dans la même angoisse. Et quand Odin et Thor revinrent seuls, les larmes figées dans leurs yeux, Sigyn comprit immédiatement que Loki y avait laissé la vie. Elle eut l'impression d'être dans une autre réalité, elle était comme anesthésiée. Elle vit Frigga perdre l'équilibre et s'assoir pour ne pas tomber tandis que Thor l'enlaça pour lui permettre de pleurer sa peine. Mais Sigyn ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux demeuraient secs mais pourtant, elle comprenait que Loki était mort, que jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. N'aurait-elle pas dû hurler, pleurer et maudire tout le monde ? Seul un léger tremblement agita ses mains alors que Frigga ne put maintenir le sort d'entrave sur ses poignets.  
Odin vint vers elle, la fixant gravement de son œil, et elle aperçut le casque à cornes qu'il tenait dans ses mains, celui de Loki. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle l'interrompit.

« Non…

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle savait déjà que Loki ne reviendrait plus, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Elle n'en voulait pas, pas plus que de la pitié. Elle voulait juste fuir, courir loin sans se retourner et oublier.

- Loki est mort, dit Odin, la voix nouée.

- Taisez-vous ! fit Sigyn alors qu'Odin lui tendit le casque. Elle le prit dans ses mains, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Loki est mort, répéta-t-il en empoignant ses bras avec force pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Vous l'avez tué, siffla-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement. Et la seule chose que vous me ramenez pour faire mon deuil est un casque.

Elle se mit à rire avec démence avant de lancer le casque de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Frigga sursauta avant de pleurer avec plus d'intensité, tandis que Thor lui lança un regard lourd.

- Nous avons essayé de le sauver, mais il a abandonné. Il a préféré sombrer dans les Abysses, expliqua Odin calmement, ignorant la réaction étrange de Sigyn.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et considéra les paroles d'Odin. Ce dernier fut stupéfait en constatant à quel point sa belle-fille avait repris le dessus sur ses sentiments.

- Vous êtes aveugles. Vous tous, vous l'avez condamné dès sa naissance. Vous n'aviez de cesse de blâmer ses mensonges alors que vous-même lui avez menti toute sa vie. Il voulait tellement vous rendre fier, prouver son appartenance à Asgard qu'il n'a pas hésité à tuer son propre père, Laufey et à essayer de détruire sa terre de naissance, pour vous ! Haleta Sigyn, les paroles sortant de sa bouche avant même que son esprit ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Et vous osez me dire qu'il a abandonné ? Vous l'avez abandonné, et moi je ne lui suffisais pas. »

Alors sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis que ses yeux restèrent rageurs. Elle avait tout perdu, son mari, son allié… Que lui restait-il à présent ? Loki serait considéré comme traitre pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, cela signifiait qu'elle aussi était coupable. Elle le voyait dans le regard réprobateur d'Odin qui ne semblait pas apprécier ses paroles. Pourtant, elle avait la conscience tranquille. Elle avait agi dans l'intérêt de Loki et ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable.

« Tu sais que tu seras accusée d'être la complice de Loki, avança Odin sévèrement.

- Je le suis, » avoua sans détour Sigyn. Et elle était prête à assumer les conséquences de sa loyauté, même si elle devait en mourir…

* * *

Frigga observa Sigyn s'avancer sans un mot dans la salle du trône, escortée par deux gardes. La prison d'Asgard semblait l'avoir affaiblie, à moins que ce soit son deuil ? Impossible de le savoir tant le visage fatigué de la jeune femme était indifférent. Elle n'avait dit mot depuis son emprisonnement sauf pour réclamer une robe pour le procès. Comme dans un affront envers la cour, elle l'avait choisie d'un vert voyant. Frigga, elle, savait que ce n'était pas un acte de provocation, que c'était uniquement pour montrer qu'elle continuait à être fidèle. Quelque part, cela la contenta, elle-même n'avait le droit de montrer sa peine pour son fils, car une reine ne pouvait pleurer un criminel devant la cour.  
Sigyn paraissait si calme ! Elle répondait posément aux questions qu'on lui posait, n'hésitant pas à expliquer comment elle avait aidé Loki. Mais en réalité, Frigga comprit rapidement qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose des plans de Loki, qu'elle acceptait de l'aider parce qu'il était son mari, et que malgré ce que pensait les gens de lui, elle lui faisait confiance. Quand on lui demanda si elle avait agi par amour, elle avait ri doucement, de façon moqueuse. Elle expliqua qu'il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiments entre eux. Ils étaient simplement des alliés. Tous eurent beaucoup de mal à comprendre cela.

« Vous êtes tous stupide, trancha alors Sigyn quand on lui offrit la parole. Elle ne prenait plus la peine d'être courtoise car elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et c'était là l'unique occasion de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Pour vous, une épouse n'agit que par amour, ou par obéissance. J'ai aidé Loki parce que j'avais foi en lui. J'étais intimement convaincue qu'il serait un meilleur roi que Thor à qui vous avez pourtant offert la succession, expliqua-t-elle en fixant le dieu du tonnerre avec intensité. Puis elle reprit : Si durant son règne, il n'avait pas été trahi par les amis de Thor, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Parce que Loki était un bon roi, et si vous l'aviez traité avec respect dès le début, il n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de prouver sa valeur, et de commettre les crimes dont il a été reconnu coupable. Vous êtes tous là à me juger, mais en réalité vous, Asgardiens, êtes coupables de la déchéance et de la folie de Loki. Moi, je dors en paix, mais vous, le pouvez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant narquoisement, regardant successivement Odin, Frigga, Thor puis ses amis. Des cris de protestation se firent entendre, Odin les fit taire en levant une main, invitant l'accusée à continuer.

« J'ai servi le Roi Loki, obéit à ses ordres et ses requêtes sans poser de questions. Je ne le nierai pas. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'on appelle la loyauté ? N'avons-nous pas en tant que sujet le devoir de servir notre Roi ? C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai agi dans l'intérêt de mon roi, comme vous auriez dû le faire au lieu de le mépriser, dit-elle.

- N'essaie pas de nous duper avec ta prétendue loyauté pour éviter la condamnation, clama une voix dans la foule.

- Je ne veux rien éviter du tout, au contraire, condamnez-moi ! Cela ne fera aucune différence car même aujourd'hui, je porte le vert avec fierté quoi qu'il advienne.

- Elle est aussi perfide que lui, fit écho une voix. Elle cherche à nous tromper.

- Silence ! fit Odin. J'ai pris ma décision. »

Sigyn retint son souffle, regardant avec curiosité Odin. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais innocentée, mais elle s'en moquait. Que pourrait faire l'épouse d'un traitre si elle retrouvait la liberté ?

« Etant membre de la famille royale, nous ne pouvons prétendre à l'exécution, ses actes ne méritent pas un tel châtiment. Elle a suivi loyalement Loki, mais n'a pas causé directement de tort en agissant. Néanmoins, nous ne pouvons pardonner ses actes, fait dans le but de tromper la Cour et les Asgardiens. De plus, le nouveau Roi de Jotunheim réclame justice contre Loki, pour toutes les pertes qu'il a subies. Sigyn, j'ai donc décidé de te condamner à l'exil sur la terre de naissance de ton époux que tu as si bien servi. Tu ne pourras revenir à Asgard que lorsque tu auras compris que la loyauté et la fidélité c'est aussi d'empêcher les autres de faire des actes inconsidérés. Tu es sage et intelligente, Sigyn. Tu aurais dû être capable de raisonner Loki et de lui faire entendre raison, c'était ton rôle d'épouse, » annonça Odin, gravement.

Sigyn resta indifférente alors que Frigga paraissait peinée pour elle. Exilée à Jotuheim ! Elle considérait cela comme une peine de mort déguisée. Elle ne survivrait sans doute pas au froid de ce monde ni à la fureur des Jotunn. Odin savait probablement à quelle mort il la condamnait. Il envoyait Sigyn afin d'expier les crimes de Loki, il leur offrait la jeune femme en pâture pour évacuer leur rage. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était terrifiée par ce qui l'attendrait là-bas dans la glace, par ce qu'on lui ferait subir. Elle était furieuse contre Odin qui dans ses dernières paroles l'accusait d'être responsable des crimes de Loki, uniquement parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas empêché d'agir. Alors elle se calma, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à Odin. Elle ne le supplierait pas pour être graciée, pas plus que pour rester à Asgard. Dans ses derniers instants devant la cour, elle resterait fière, par respect pour son époux, par respect pour ce qu'il lui avait appris durant ses années de mariage. Elle arborait fièrement les entraves magiques à ses poignets, signifiant à ses yeux qu'elle connaissait suffisamment de sorts pour être jugée potentiellement dangereuse par Odin. Sorts en majorité enseignés par Loki qui avait vu ses capacités et avait cru bon de les exploiter.

« Merci pour votre clémence, déclara seulement Sigyn, répétant les mots d'usage dans ce type de procès. Je tâcherai de tirer un bon enseignement de cette condamnation, même si je crains ne jamais revoir ma terre natale… »

* * *

« Ne vois pas cet exil comme une condamnation à mort, dit Odin.

Lui et Frigga avaient fait une projection astrale dans la cellule que Sigyn occupait avant son transfert à Jotunheim.

- N'est pas cela ? demanda ironiquement la jeune femme, assise sur le lit.

- Non. La condition pour que les Jotunn obtiennent ta venue est la promesse qu'ils ne te fassent aucun mal, expliqua Frigga avec douceur.

Sigyn fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cela ? J'ai été jugée coupable…

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas resté sourd. J'ai entendu ce que tu avais à dire et admire ta loyauté et ta franchise. Je regrette beaucoup d'avoir eu à te condamner, mais Asgard attendait de moi, le Roi, une punition exemplaire. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à te garder enfermée pour l'éternité dans les cachots alors quand le nouveau Roi de Jotunheim a réclamé un otage Asgardien en réparation des actes de Loki, j'ai décidé que la tâche t'incomberait, » déclara le Roi.

Sigyn resta silencieuse, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Odin. Elle demeurait méfiante car beaucoup trop en colère contre le roi. Elle doutait de son honnêteté, après tout, le couple avait menti sans scrupules à leur fils, alors pourquoi ne feraient-ils pas pire avec leur belle-fille ?

« Merci d'être restée auprès de Loki, de ne jamais t'être détournée de lui. Tu lui as offert ce dont nous l'avons privé : la vérité, » conclut Frigga avant de disparaitre avec son époux.

* * *

Sigyn avait froid malgré les épais vêtements en fourrure qu'elle portait. Même les larmes, à peine arrivées sur ses joues se cristallisaient, formant de petites perles glacées, tels des bijoux sur sa peau blanche. Escortée par deux géants, elle avançait dans le silence, ses pas dans la neige crissant horriblement. Il n'y avait ni soleil, ni lumière pour éclairer ce monde hostile à la jeune femme. Elle frissonna, pas de froid, mais de peur alors que les Jotunn l'observaient avec curiosité, et peut-être avidité ? Elle ne comprenait pas leur langage ni leurs gestes brusques si bien que son premier réflexe fut de se reculer lorsqu'un géant lui offrit son aide pour marcher sur une pente gelée, avant d'accepter avec reconnaissance.  
Malgré ses gants, elle sentit la peau glacé du Jotunn et fut parcourue d'un frisson, faisant rire ses congénères. Mais elle tint fermement la main et s'en aida pour marcher sans glisser, si bien qu'elle ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à l'arrivée au Palais des Glaces. Après tout, la sympathie d'un géant ne serait pas de trop ! A raison, elle n'avait pas espéré qu'il fasse plus chaud dans le palais. Comme son nom l'indiquait, il était fait de givre et de glace et seules les lumières des étoiles éclairaient les lieux dans de faibles rayons. Malgré tout, en écartant le fait qu'elle ne reverrait plus la lumière du jour, elle trouva la salle du trône magnifique. Autour d'elle, ce qui semblait être la cour de Jotunheim la détailla du regard et Sigyn put pour la première fois distinguer la couleur sang des pupilles de ses hôtes. A l'œil nu, rien ne permettait à Sigyn de distinguer les individus mâles des femelles, mais elle repéra la présence d'ornements particuliers chez celles qu'elle pensa femmes. L'une d'elles s'approcha de Sigyn et saisit sans douceur son lourd manteau de fourrure. La jeune femme n'eut le temps de protester que le froid mordait déjà sa peau, pourtant encore recouverte par d'autres vêtements. Un autre manteau vint recouvrir ses épaules et Sigyn fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait plus froid, bien au contraire, sa propre chaleur corporelle restait délicieusement dans le vêtement.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle sans savoir si on comprenait ses paroles.

- Il a été fait avec les cheveux de mon peuple, déclara le Jotunn qu'elle pensa être le Roi. Nous nous en servons habituellement pour protéger nos nouveau-nés du froid, avant qu'ils soient capables de l'endurer.

Sigyn examina attentivement le tissu noir de son manteau. Les cheveux étaient finement tissés, comme des fils de soie et possédaient la douceur de ceux-ci. Elle remarqua que des perles de glaces y étaient incrustées et brillaient à la faible lueur. Le vêtement trainait sur le sol, les géants ne l'avaient sans doute pas imaginé si petite.

- C'est magnifique, dit-elle, sincère même si elle était perturbée à l'idée de porter des cheveux en guise de vêtements.

- D'autres vêtements plus chauds vous attendent dans votre chambre, et vous pourrez y faire du feu si vous le souhaitez, » indiqua le Roi avant de se retirer, comme le reste de la cour.

Le gentil Jotunn qui l'avait escorté la guida jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle le suivit sans crainte car elle n'avait décelé aucune animosité chez son peuple, bien au contraire, elle pensait avoir été bien accueillie pour une otage. Elle nota d'emblée que sa chambre n'était pas de glace, mais en pierre, lui permettant d'avoir un feu sans crainte de faire fondre les murs. La décoration était très sommaire : juste un lit, recouvert du même tissu noir que son manteau et une fenêtre donnant sur la cité. Elle devina que la pièce attenante, en glace, faisait office de salle d'eau. Une cuve était creusée à même le sol et elle devina l'eau sous la croute glacée. Derrière une armoire de givre, elle devina ses nouveaux vêtements, le noir du tissu étant visible à travers la transparence de la matière.

Après le départ du Jotunn, Sigyn prit une de ses nouvelles robes et se rendit dans la salle de pierre. Là, dans l'âtre préparé à son intention, elle alluma un feu avec le peu de magie qui ne lui avait pas été retiré. Elle enfila la robe noire, qui coula sur sa peau avec douceur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'elle était trop grande. Cependant, malgré son désespoir face à sa nouvelle situation, elle fut reconnaissante de l'attention des Jotunn. Au moins, ils ne voulaient pas la voir mourir de froid !  
Sigyn plia délicatement son ancienne robe, la même qu'elle avait porté à son procès, la seule qu'elle possédait encore. Elle la déposa précieusement à côté de son lit, c'était son dernier souvenir d'Asgard, ça et le bracelet en or que lui avait un jour offert Loki, qui ne quittait pas son poignet. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la terre gelée qui s'étendait sans fin jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Les plaines verdoyantes d'Asgard lui manquaient déjà. Mais elle se montra forte car elle savait qu'Heimdall ne manquerait pas de garder un œil sur elle les premiers jours, et elle ne voulait pas faire cadeau à Odin de ses larmes. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit à l'évocation du Roi. Malgré ses bonnes paroles, c'était elle qui était coincée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un monde auquel elle n'était pas adaptée. Malgré la bonne volonté des Jotunn pour la garder en vie, elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait. Parce qu'à présent, le danger pour elle n'était plus le froid, mais son propre désespoir. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se battre pour survivre, elle était trop seule, trop isolée. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour regarder le vide sous sa fenêtre et se demanda un instant si la chute jusqu'au sol qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir serait douloureuse. S'écraserait-elle contre la glace ou finirait-elle empalée sans même atterrir ?

Une légère excitation envahit Sigyn tandis qu'elle grimpa sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle songea au spectacle magnifique qu'elle pourrait offrir à Odin : sa propre mort dès son arrivée à Jotunheim. Les Jotunn demanderaient des comptes à Asgard, et l'envoi d'un nouvel otage. Puis elle songea à Loki, dont le corps ne pourrait jamais être retrouvé, qui n'aurait jamais le droit à la crémation funéraire.  
Ses jambes reposaient dans le vide, ses mains étaient agrippées à la pierre glacée. Il lui suffisait de s'élancer et de fermer les yeux en attendant le choc, puis d'espérer qu'elle mourrait rapidement. Mais ses yeux restaient figés vers le ciel sombre et les étoiles. Heimdall la voyait-il ? L'empêcherait-il de se jeter dans le vide ? Elle esquissa un sourire avant de ramener ses jambes à sa poitrine et appuyer son dos sur le côté de la fenêtre. Elle ne mourrait pas ce soir, pas loin de chez elle. Pas avant d'avoir accompli sa vengeance contre Odin et Frigga qui l'avaient dupée en lui disant que tout irait bien à Jotunheim. Elle avait un but à présent pour survivre : revenir à Asgard et montrer à tous que ni Jotunheim, ni Odin ne pouvait la briser, car elle était Sigyn, épouse de Loki. Telle serait sa vengeance.

* * *

**Note de fin:** Et voilà comment se termine cette histoire ! Je réfléchis à une suite mais rien de bien concret pour le moment.  
A la fin de mon profil, vous trouverez un petit bonus concernant ce dernier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ait plu !  
A bientôt !


End file.
